Lines Of Which We Do Not Cross
by ghostdrunk
Summary: Eric meets a human that can't be glamoured..the new bartender at Fangtasia. In fact, she doesn't seem to be intrigued by him at all. But there's something about her that intrigues him. Eric/OC Oh and there is no Chow..Chow bothers me.
1. Interview

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter One: Interview**

"So Miss Layla Oxley. Old name. English I believe. Originates in Staffordshire does it not?" Eric spoke without looking up from his desk.

"My Great Grandparents live there."

"Live?"

"Meaning they're still alive." Layla smiled.

"Terrific. I was sorry to hear about your Casino."

"So was I." She spoke almost in a sarcastic tone. A little annoyed by his lack of manners to actually make eye contact.

"Have there been any leads to the culprits?"

"Not yet. It definitely was a professional job. But I'm sure I'll find out who it was."

Eric turned the page of his book. "You? Don't you mean the police?"

"Did I say the police? No, I think I might be able to more efficiently deal with the situation."

"Miss Oxley, are you suggesting..?"

"Not at all. We're entirely different venues. Whoever did this was someone who was threatened by my casino's success."

"Glad to hear I'm not a suspect."

"Mr. Northman. As much as I love small talk I'd rather you just tell me why you asked me here."

"Of course. I asked you here because I have a business proposition."

"I'm listening."

"As you know, we're a rather new and small venue. We recently had to …let go of our long time partner and bartender Longshadow. And according to my associate Pam, you serve without discrimination humans and vampires alike in Shreveport. Is this true?"

"It is."

"Good. I also understand you did a lot of hands on approach in the running of your hotel and casino."

"That's right. I tried to be involved in every aspect of my business."

"On many nights you even bartended?"

"Are you offering me a bartender position?"

"If you're willing. I know it will be at least a year until they can rebuild your hotel. So I'm offering one, two years until you go back to your own business."

"Mr. Northman if you want a bartender, why don't you just hire a bartender."

"You didn't let me finish…"

"You seem more interested in A Tale of Two Cities.  All due respect you asked me here, the least you could do is show me the courtesy of eye contact.

Eric glanced up towards her.

"I don't appreciate your tone. I suggest you change it." Eric glared directly in her eyes and attempted to glamour her into complying.

"Do you understand?"

Layla glared back at him.

"I understand you have some sort of authority position in the vampire community. That's to be commended I'm sure. And you're probably hundreds of years older than I am, you've seen things that take far much longer than a lifetime to see. I'm sure like any intelligent, learned man everyone has to earn your respect. But, I know without a doubt in those hundreds of years you've been alive, someone…at least one person taught you common courtesy."

Eric looked towards her. It didn't work…he felt a little bewildered but you'd never know it outwardly.

"It wasn't my intention of offending you… but you didn't let me finish."

"My apologies then. Go on. Why do you want me as your bartender?"

"Well, we're quite selective at the humans we hire…I admire the fact that you are very young, and already you've accomplished so much, I also understand that you as well are very educated. You've made a name for yourself in your community as well as ours. Pam says you've employed vampires over humans on several occasions. I would like, to someday expand Fangtasia into a chain. A household name, and establish it much more than it is now. Us vampires however are limited to…well certain hours of operation. To expand I need to attend several meetings, make business plans, loans and all things of the sort. I'd like to have you officially working for me as a bartender. But eventually, I'd like to introduce you as an associate. Perhaps we even merge our businesses one day."

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but aren't you notorious for having a sense of hierarchy when it comes to humans?" Layla relaxed back in the chair.

"I assure you, vampires aren't like the media likes to…"

" I was talking about you, just you."

" I wouldn't be so quick to judge."

"Alright then. You know what Mr. Northman…"

"You may call me Eric."

Layla bit the inside of her cheek. He was trying to make nice.

"Eric, I think I'll give you a try. Can't say you've won me over with your charm and gentlemanly sway, but I think you're a smart businessman…Seem to know what you're doing. And I'm always looking to expand. When do I start tending to your bar?"

"I assure you it's temporary until some of my regulars become… accustomed to your presence. I must tell you that you have a rather, appealing scent about you."

" I think comments such as those are probably equivalent to a pick up line. I won't tolerate it from anyone."

"You really should take it as a compliment."

"I don't."

"Fair enough, changing the subject… Have you ever dealt with True Blood?"

"Served it at both the hotel and casino bars."

"Excellent. Is tomorrow to soon to start?"

"Yes. I think sometime next week would be more appropriate."

"Monday then." Eric rose from behind his desk. "Nine p.m."

"Alright then. Eric…" Layla held out her hand. Eric looked down then slowly extended his hand to reach hers.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll have Pam give you the paperwork sometime in the next few days."

Layla nodded and left his office. Eric sat back in his chair.

"Pam." Eric called.

A few moments later, Pam walked it and shut the door behind her. She sat down and slightly smiled.

"Survey says?" Pam grinned while she raised her left eyebrow.

"I have to say, I didn't believe you, but you were right. She can't be glamoured."

"Isn't she the cutest little button you've ever seen?"

"Not sure if I'd describe her as cute. More, overtly confident and sharp tongued. Intriguing nonetheless. Can she be trusted?"

"I've never been one to trust a human. But, she is very forthcoming and she did testify for that vampire accused of killing that girl on the news. I believe she sees us as equals."

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but I agree, I think we can trust her."

"Are you sure it wise to make her bartender ? I mean, you saw her, you smelled her."

"One of us will always be here. Besides, If I can't glamour her, no one else will be able to. Let us just make sure she's walked to her car every night." Eric grinned.

"I'll have you take the paperwork tomorrow to her offices."

"Alright." Pam and Eric looked down to a snapshot of her picture on the compiled file.

"Layla. Rolls off the tongue rather nicely." Pam remarked.

"She'd make a good edition to our ranks." She suggested.

"Yes, but for now, an even more powerful ally."

"Utom bara för nu , efter en tid Jag vill smaksinne henne." Eric grinned.

The two shared a laugh.

"Glamour or no glamour." Eric exposed his fangs as he looked down at the picture.


	2. How I Wish You Could See the Potential

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood"**

**Chapter Two: How I Wish You Could See the Potential**

Layla arrived at 8:30. Apparently too early for the vampires to arrive. The sun still peeked it's eyes out in the west. Layla used her key and let herself in. She took the opportunity to look around. It was a much different sight when no one was there. Layla looked about at the 'décor', if you could really call it that. There was an interesting picture behind the bar of George Bush as a vampire biting the statue of liberty. Layla tilted her head as she opened her bag of pumpkin seeds and put one in her mouth.

She then proceeded to get the bar prepped for her use. Cleaned off the taps, made sure all glasses were clean. Layla took a quick scan of all the alcohol and it's locations. Not that it was difficult, all the alcohol was separated and neatly labeled behind the counter just like she did at her bars.

"Is it to your liking?" Eric asked as he and Pam walked in.

Layla looked up from the bar.

"I'm impressed you took the initiative to make me feel… ' at home.'" She remarked as she popped another pumpkin seed.

"What are those?" Pam asked already at the bar.

"Pumpkin seeds."

"Do they satisfy your hunger?" Pam asked dryly.

"They do the job."

"How nice." Pam remarked. "Now, if you need anything, I will be making several rounds throughout the night. You will stay fairly busy. It's fifty -fifty really when it comes to the human/vampire ratio. No pictures, souvenirs are purchased only at the corner counter and that's not your job, don't let them bother you with it. I know this isn't your first rodeo, you're a smart girl…You should be fine."

"Tell her about closing." Eric spoke as he sat down in his chair, already busy making texts on his cell phone.

"Oh yes, when we close, either Eric or I will escort you to your car."

"Are there lots of burglaries here?"

"Not at all. As you've probably been told, you have a particularly charming scent. Maybe it's the pumpkin seeds…Point is… we don't want anything happening to you that could be prevented."

"Alright then."

"Good. Now I'll leave you to it then." Pam gestured as she headed over to Eric.

…

The evening progressed rather smoothly. Aside from several strange glances and gestures from vampires as she handed them their True Blood's. But she was used to it. Layla had dealt with vampires before. Truth was, she felt at ease at the club. Probably because that's how she started out…she worked at a bar through college. Though at the time she didn't know many of her clientele were vampire, now she could tell straight away. It was also painfully easy to spot the slightly frightened tourists. Several of them would whisper to her, asking what it was like to work with vampires.

"Just the same as working with humans. It's a professional work relationship." She'd reply. She caught Eric smirking out of the corner of her eye. In fact she'd noticed him staring and listening in on several occasions throughout the night.

As the evening went on, several vampires began dancing on tables as onlookers cheered and watched in awe. The almost unfathomably quick moves of their bodies left their jaws dropped. It was no doubt what most people came to Fangtasia for; To pick up a sexual partner, or to pick up a meal.

Layla smirked at the ridiculous outfits some club goers wore. They looked like they'd just stepped out of a hot topic…tags and all. The bar practically reeked of pleather.

"Something funny?" A man asked Layla. She looked up. He was definitely a vampire. It was always how they carried themselves. Like they were full of secrets…whether they really had any or not.

"No, just felt like smiling." Layla concluded. "What can I get you?"

"A positive. Better make that two so I can sit at this bar, a little longer." He spoke coyly as he stared back at her.

"You don't want to sit here the whole time. The night is young, go out there and find you a pretty companion to have fun with." Layla remarked as she handed the man his True Blood.

"Maybe I want that pretty companion to be you…" The vampire grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes.

Pam took notice of this and headed to Eric's side.

"Want me to go…" Pam started.

"Wait. Let's just see."

..

"Let go of my arm friend." Layla warned.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that's what you want."

Layla turned her body towards him and grinned.

"Alright." She lowered her head level to his.

"Let go of my arm." She spoke coldly.

He looked at her in confusion. Perplexed by the fact his glamour wasn't working.

"Now." Layla jerked her arm free.

The man relaxed back in his chair and took a sip of his blood in bewilderment. He then proceeded to shake his head and walk off.

Pam and Eric exchanged glances. They shared a grin.

Layla tended to her arm in the sink. The vampire's nails drew blood when she yanked her arm away. The cut bleed only slightly but she knew better than to let it bleed out. And she knew she needed to hurry.

"She's bleeding." Pam announced.

"I can smell. I'll take care of it."

"Everything alright over here?" Eric asked who was now suddenly standing at the bar.

"You tell me." Layla turned towards him. "You've been listening in the entire night."

He stared back at her with a smirk then looked down at her arm.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me see your wound."

"It's not a wound, just a cut. And I got it."

Eric looked around. He noticed that her drawn blood had already caught a few eyes. "No you don't. Follow me." Eric escorted her to the back room.

He moved methodically as he started the sink. He grabbed a washcloth and reached for her arm.

"I can take care of it thank you."

Eric handed her the cloth and took a step back.

"Looks like his nails got into you pretty deep. Might have struck a vein. Can I at least check?"

"Are you a doctor now?"

Eric grinned. "Lets' just say I've seen a few wounds in my day."

Layla sighed as she held out her arm.

Eric examined her arm carefully. He touched the cut with his fingers. Layla jumped.

"Easy now." He looked up at her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He slightly caressed the skin around her cut.

"So why have you been listening in the whole time this evening?"

"I wanted to make sure there were no problems. If I didn't observe I wouldn't be doing my job. You however, are doing just fine. The customers seem to be receptive and comfortable. You didn't cause a scene with that one. You kept your voice low, and quickly eradicated the problem. I doubt he'll be back."

"Snaps for me then."

"Snaps for you indeed." Eric said while he finished wrapping her arm with an ace bandage.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. If you only knew what you smelled like…"

"Fine."

The two headed out back toward the bar.

" Now, was that so bad?" Eric asked as Layla went back to the bar.

She didn't reply. Except for the muttered "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Layla noticed his lingering. "Can I get you anything?" She asked turning to face him.

"Type A type B mixer? Bloody Mary?"

"Cute." Eric paused for a moment. "I'll let you get back to work."

"I'll let you get back to your throne." Layla concluded as she started to wash dishes.

"Cute." He remarked as he returned to his chair.

…

The rest of the night went like a blur. Before she knew it dawn was approaching. Layla stretched her arms out as she gathered her keys and jacket.

"How was your first night?" Pam asked as she began to turn out the lights in the main room.

"Not bad. You have a very well stocked bar. Mostly good clientele. All in all I'd say it was a success."

"So would I. Seems you're quite the popular little commodity…. Customers took a liking to you." Pam smiled. "So if you're ready I'll escort you to your car."

"Not just yet." Eric stepped in. "I'll take it from here. Layla and I have business to discuss."

"Of course. Goodnight Layla." Pam gave Eric a sort of questionable glance.

"Goodnight Pam." Layla smiled.

"I have a meeting tomorrow evening with Simon Waits. He's the Parish Health and Sanitation Officer." Eric started, wasting no time.

"I know him well."

"I was hoping you did. You see, Simon isn't the easiest of people to win over. Every month we've been open, he's slapped us with some new ridiculous fine. I'm starting to think Mr. Waits isn't the most progressive of Louisiana citizens. I'd appreciate if you'd accompany me to his office. Maybe you'd make him more at ease. And maybe we can stop all these unexpected visits."

"I can help you with that." Layla assured confidently as she opened the door to her car.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow."

"I can give myself a ride."

"Excuse me for not being more clear…the meeting is in town, in Shreveport, at his office."

"Alright …but I can still drive myself."

Eric grinned. "What's the matter? You don't trust me?"

"The verdict's still out."

"You don't seem to like me that much."

"I never said I didn't like you."

"You didn't have to. But you should know, most people though find me warm and inviting."

"Do they really? Or do you just gently persuade them to feel that way?"

"Well, you have my word I'll be nothing short of knightly. You just need to spend some time getting to know me. I know you'll change your mind. Besides, It will show Simon Waits a sign of good faith."

Layla looked up at him for a moment. There definitely was something treacherous about him. Even if he wasn't a vampire. He gave the impression of the dangerous, bad boy type. But on the other hand, she didn't doubt he actually was a man of his word.

"Okay. Tomorrow then."

"Good. I'll pick you up at…"

"Nine p.m.?

"Yes. Nine p.m."

……………..

Or course it was like clockwork, Layla's doorbell rang promptly at nine.

"Good evening." Eric stood tall at her doorway with his hands behind his back.

"Hello." Layla acknowledged as she shut her door behind her. "I trust you slept well."

"Naturally." Eric replied as he opened the passenger door to his red Corvette.

Layla smiled as she slid into the seat.

"My car isn't to your liking?"

"No it's fine. Very nice."

"Is it not popular amongst humans?" He asked as he shifted the gear, smoothly taking off.

"No it is. It's very nice Eric. It suits you well."

"Hmph. "It suits me well. I'll try not to read into that."

The drive was pleasant. Eric wasn't an erratic driver. He took care and caution with each turn and take off. Though it made sense, his crazy rebellious stage in life was likely to have passed hundreds of years ago.

"You're awfully quiet." He remarked. Waking Layla from her thoughts.

" I'm just trying to think of an approach for Simon. I did some researching today. It said he actually is a supporter of the VPA."

She lied. She actually was trying to figure out why he insisted on driving her, why they couldn't just meet there.

"So this going to be a 'bribes and favors' sort of thing?"

Layla grinned. "That's really not your style. Nor is it mine. Plus, I believe he'd take that as an insult. No, I think the right approach would be to just call him out on it."

Eric glance toward her. "Wouldn't that just upset him further?"

"I have a feeling the reason he keeps giving you fines has nothing to do with your club."  
…

"Miss Oxley, I wasn't aware we had an appointment…" Simon spoke with confusion as he sat back in his chair.

Eric and Layla sat down as well.

"Not with me actually, I'm here with Mr. Northman. Fangtasia is affiliated with Scott's Town, my casino."

"Really? I wasn't aware." He spoke warily, slightly shocked by the news. "So. To what do I owe this visit?" He focused hi stare to Eric.

Layla looked towards him as well. He remained silent. Apparently he wanted to see how she would do.

"Well, I was looking at the records and the year and a half Fangtasia has been open, it has received the ridiculous amount of twelve fines. All of which have been issued by you personally. Is this correct?"

She once more glanced at Eric. Who seemed to remain calm and collect.

"I'll have to ….uh look at my records."

"And these fines Simon; Loud noise complaint, trash not properly compacted, you cited cardboard boxes being thrown away as a health hazard."

" I was just doing my job Layla."

"And does your job also state you have to visit a single location three to four times a week, two weeks in a row?"

" I don't recall being there that often."

"Simon, I'm just wondering; Why are you really giving them so many fines? You're not a close minded man. You've always been forthright and honest so we're just trying to figure out why you seem so hell bent on shutting this place down."

"That's not what I'm doing…"

"Then what are you doing? Be strait with us."

"Look, I had nothing against vampires until…"

"Until what?" Eric broke his silence and leaned forward.

"Look." Simon sighed. "My son, he's a Freshman in college. He started going to your bar about six months ago. He came home for Spring Break…" Simon shook his head as he looked towards Eric then back to Layla.

"With damn bite marks on his neck. He met some vampire at your bar. I guess they went back to one or the other's place and the vampire had bit him."

"Is he okay?"

"For now! God knows when that vampire or …some other will decided to finish the job."

"I'm sorry to hear that Simon. With that said…you're really not being fair."

"Fair!? My son's blood was a meal to some fucking vampire!" He glared directly at Eric. "It's disgusting. I don't know what the government was thinking. You shouldn't be citizens. You should be isolated…locked up…They kill without remorse and feed on us like we're cattle."

"Simon, that's uncalled for…"

Layla looked over towards Eric. He seemed to be seething under the surface but for now retaining his calm. This was getting ugly. And Layla did not know the bounds of Eric's control.

"Eric.."

"What?" He asked without looking at her.

Layla gently placed her hand on his arm. Eric looked down then over at her.

"Eric, give me a minute with Mr. Waits alone….Please."

Eric nodded and rose to exit. He'd listen from outside. Layla knew this as well.

…

"Layla, What are you doing with them? They aren't reasonable people like us…hell, they aren't even people!"

"Simon. You can't blame your son's choices on Fangtasia, or vampires in general. Your son could have met a vampire in a convenience store and the same outcome could have happened."

"No, no that club is made specifically to…"

"That may be, but there's no crime against it. Maybe you should have a talk with your son."

"How? He's at LSU. Never wants to listen to anything I have to say."

"It is his life Simon."

"He's my son. I need to protect him."

"Alright. But constantly fining and trying to shut down that club isn't going to stop him from meeting vampires…am I right?"

Simon took a deep breath.

"I'm truly sorry about your son. But maybe he's happy. It is different now. It's a new type of world." Layla concluded.

"Can we let Mr. Northman back in now?"

Simon ran his hands through his hair. He slightly nodded.

Layla got up and let Eric back in. The two of them sat down.

"Mr. Northman, I'm…" Simon quickly looked at Layla. She shook her head.

"I'm truly sorry. You won't be getting anymore unwanted visits or fines."

"Glad to hear it. And I assure you we'll follow all rules and regulations."

"Good." Simon extended his hand to shake Eric's.

"Mr. Northman."

Eric shook his hand.

"Miss Oxley." Simon gestured and shook her hand as well.

…

"Well…" Eric started. "That went well. Aside from him slandering our entire race." He smirked. "At least those ridiculous fines are over. You didn't have to excuse me from the room however. I would have been fine."

"I don't know the bounds of your control. I'm assuming it's much greater than other vampires. But let's face it, vampires in general don't have the greatest of track record for being able to cage the inner animal."

"I'm thrilled you think so highly of us."

"Don't be offended. Your emotions are in the purest of forms. More so than us humans. We're all animals, humans are just better at cloaking it."

"Are you now?" Eric grinned as the pair hopped in his car. "Thank God humans are here to remind us of our ever waning humanity….." Eric paused.

"What?" Layla asked looking over.

"The car won't run."

The starter clicked, but made no inclination of starting.

Eric tried it a few more times.

"The battery must be dead." Layla concluded.

"The battery?" Eric asked while knocking on the sided door panel.

"That's right." She slightly laughed. "As I said, animal-like tendencies."

"So I'm to assume now you think I can't jump a battery on a car?" He asked looking over at her.

"Of course not. Go right ahead. All we need is the other car."

"I don't think anyone will be coming any time soon. Seems Mr. Waits has already left. We better walk to a gas station."

"Walk?"

"Yes. I don't know about you, but I'm on a tight schedule."

"Maybe you should just go."

"And leave you here for all of the other big bad things that go bump in the night? You should come with me."

Layla lowered her brow. "You're not hungry are you?"

"I've already ate. Besides, I could just get a Blood at the gas station if I was."

"You don't drink True Blood."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't." Layla remarked.

"You do your homework. But as I already told you…I've ate."

"I also know that you don't exactly need to walk."

"It would be good for us. I would say we could get more acquainted but you already seem to know everything about me. So how bout I just get more acquainted with you. And I promise…I won't bite."

Eric got out of his car and quickly opened Layla's door.

"Shall we?"

…


	3. What I Came For

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Three: Cruel to Be Kind**

It was a beautiful night. The moonlight lit a path along the road as Eric and Layla walked along median.

"So tell me, was it always in your blood to own a business?"

"Was it always in my blood to own a business…I think so. My father owned three car dealerships in Houston. And he was constantly looking for new ventures. He encouraged both me and my brother to go after what we wanted."

"Robert Oxley, sounds like he was a smart man."

"That's right. You did your homework as well."

"You're surprised?"

"Not really."

"Your parents were very wealthy. They left you quite an inheritance. Why don't you just live off of it like your brother?"

"You know my brother?"

"I know him."

"Well, I'm not like him."

"For obvious reasons and some not so obvious…that is true. I also know he was adopted. That would explain your vast differences. You'd be like him in some way if you were bound by blood. That's why it surprises me so much that you don't trust me. Especially when your brother is one of us."

"Maybe that's _why _I don't trust you."

"You don't trust your brother? You've never been bitten."

"No, I haven't."

"Why did you neglect to tell me that your brother is Dameon Oxley, a Texas Sherriff ? Shouldn't your residence and loyalties lie with him?"

"First, it's not like you weren't aware. And also because I'm not a vampire, Eric. I'm not under nor do I follow any of your society's laws."

"You do if you're working for me."

"Like hell I do."

"I follow all human laws and regulations."

"While maintaining Vampires as well. I'm aware and that's fine, for you. But that's your choice. I don't have to follow any sort of Vampire regulation."

"As long as you are…."

"Eric, I don't believe I signed or stated any form of contract stating I follow Vampire rule."

"You knew this was a possible scenario."

"Alright. Yes, I did. Mainly I was just curious to see if you wanted my assistance, or my brother's."

"I want nothing to do with him. However, since you work with me now, it may present a problem with Dameon…so I need to know where your loyalties lie."

"Why? What do you want with me exactly ?!" Layla stopped in her tracks.

"You're valuable to me."

"How so?"

"You can't be glamoured…." He moved in closer to her.

"Tell me why." Truth was she was getting to him. It was hard to tell her intentions without glamour. He'd have to rely on what she was saying was true.

"I don't know."

Eric grinned. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Layla stepped closer.

"Tell me the truth."

"You know, you're arrogance is exhausting. I don't owe you any kind of explanation." She announced as she continued walking.

"Why are you so persistent on hating me Layla? You have no justification for it. Is it because you hate your brother?"

"Why are you so persistent on winning me over? What does it matter if I like you or him?"

"It doesn't really, I just don't see a logical reason why you don't like me."

"Enough already." Layla turned and walked back towards Eric.

"Don't you ever just….stop." She asked as she looked up at him.

"I would stop if you would just elucidate to me why…" Before he could finish Layla pulled him into her and forcibly kissed his lips.

Eric was taken aback. His first reaction was to push her away. Instead, he placed his hand on the lower part of her back and pulled her closer. He could feel the excitement rushing through him. It felt primitive, and raw. He could feel Layla's hand run through his hair and settle on the nape of his neck. It wouldn't be long before his fangs would expose themselves and he'd want to sink them into her skin. This was too sudden of thing to control. This had to stop. And yet again…

Before he could make a decision Layla pulled herself away from him, turned around and continued to walk towards the gas station. Allowing herself a small, triumphant smile. The hunted became the huntress. Though she did feel she enjoyed his responding touch just a little too much….but not enough to reciprocate any further.

_Well at least he finally shut up. _She thought.

…………………

Layla strode gallantly along. She turned quickly back to see Eric standing in the spot she left him with an all too pleased grin on his face.

"You coming?" She asked as she turned back and faced forward. Her success was short lived however when Eric quickly caught up to her confident stride. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he glided alongside.

"That was impressive."

"I really wasn't trying to impress."

"I know. But nonetheless…"

Layla ignored him. Obviously the kiss didn't rid him of his arrogance. She seethed in annoyance.

"You should be more careful around vampires. As you said, we're merely nothing but animals."

"Well for future reference, is there a more efficient method of quieting your incessantly chatty tongue?"

"Not that I was complaining, but I can think of a few more ideas." He slid I front of her, halting her motion and bared his fangs.

"Absolutely not."

_We'll see. _He thought.

"You should know you're assistance is far to valuable, I would never drain you."

"What a comforting notion."

"I think so. But I suspect you're being sarcastic. "

" You suspect? The answer is no."

"For now."

"Yes, for now, and as long as our arrangement lasts as well."

"And after that?"

"And after that, I won't have any more contact with you so they'll be no point in pressing the matter."

Eric's grin grew wider. "Whatever you say."

"That's right. Whatever I say."

Eric laughed and shook his head.

"You're quickly becoming the most interesting human I've met in quite some time."

" I'm touched…really but don't get too attached. We can't carry on a professional relationship after this."

"You're overreacting. Just wait until we quarrel next week, and you decide to make love me to stop my 'incessantly chatty tongue.' Then you can make up your mind about quitting."

"That will never happen."

"What do the human's say Layla? You should know, 'Never Say Never.'"

Layla was going to remark but they had finally reached the gas station. They quickly convinced a clerk and they got a ride back to his car.

…

Eric pulled up in Layla's driveway and turned off his engine.

"All in all this was a very productive evening. I won't be receiving any more ridiculous fines and I now know you despise him enough to kiss me in order to stop talking about him….. And to prevent me from knowing why the two of you had a falling out.

Layla shook her head. " Now I know you have something against Dameon."

"Did I say that?" Eric tilted his head. "No, I don't think so."

Layla shook her head in dismissal as she stepped out of his car.

"Thanks for the illuminating evening." He grinned.

"Tomorrow night then?"

Layla sighed. "Nine p.m.?"

"You know what…make it ten. No sense in already throwing you into a dull routine." He spoke slyly as he drove off.

Layla laid her keys on entry table. As much as he got under her skin, she still needed to find out why he was so interested in her….and what all he exactly knew about her not so distant past.

…

Eric arrived back at Fantasia. He parked his car in the back lot and slipped in his office. Not five minutes later Pam knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Pam slid in and shut the door behind her.

"So, how did it go?" Pam sat down, handing him the evening's numbers.

"Smooth sailing through calm seas." He remarked as he relaxed back into his chair.

"Our girl handled like a pro?"

"And then some."

Pam stared at him.

"What?"

"There's something you're not telling me." She concluded.

"And what might that be?"

"I know she's impervious to glamour but what else is there? Eric, Who is this girl? Sure she's a good ally, smart and as I said, cute as a button. But it's not like you to let a human so deep into your world."

Eric let out a sigh. " Dameon Oxley's sister."

Pam's face lit with surprise. "Oh what a tangled web you weave. She's that Layla Oxley. Can't believe I didn't catch it before."

Eric nodded and grinned.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Only that she despises him."

"Who wouldn't? I wonder why she left Texas…and how for that matter."

"I have a feeling she has her ways. And I intend on finding out exactly what they are."

"Will you now?…What's your plan for her exactly?"

Eric said nothing.

"You like her don't you?" Pam asked.

"Is that all for tonight?" Eric asked impatiently.

"Yes, I think that's all… tomorrow then." Pam smiled as she sauntered away.

"Tomorrow then."


	4. Tuck You In, Feel Your Skin

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."

Chapter Four: Feel Your Skin, Breathe You In, Tuck You In.

**Layla showed up around 9:45. The club only had a few early arrivals. She headed to the bar and peeled a banana she brought in with her.**

"**Good evening." Pam greeted as she walked up to her.**

"**Good evening Pam."**

"**Now there's a food I recognize. Though I can't remember exactly what they taste like."**

"**Well there's certainly no fruit quite like the banana. Except, well the plantain…which is really just a small banana." Layla remarked before she took her first bite. **

"**Full of potassium if I remember accurately."**

"**I heard that blood's full of potassium as well."**

**Pam smiled. "So it is."**

**Layla looked around. Eric was nowhere in sight.**

"**Eric isn't here just yet. He had some business to attend to."**

**Layla sighed. "Thank God."**

**Pam furrowed her brow in amusement. "Thank God? Did something unpleasant happen between the two of you?" **

"**He just has this persistent need to know everything about everything. He kept pressing last night about why I didn't like him…why I wouldn't tell him about my past. I'm starting to think he has ulterior motives for hiring me."**

**Pam lowered her shoulders and leaned against the bar. Giving Layla her full attention.**

"**Did he say anything to upset you?"**

"**Not really one thing, it's more everything he says or does…is he always so insufferably arrogant?"**

**Pam couldn't help but laugh. **

"**Arrogant? That's not the reaction Eric usually gets from the fairer sex."**

"**You can't stand there and say it doesn't annoy you how he just won't stop talking …and how he always insists on having the same egomaniacal smirk on his face?!"**

**Pam tilted her head. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."**

"**On the contrary, I protest to little."**

**Pam smiled. "Well, isn't all that extra interesting."**

"**I know he's your partner. That was inappropriate."**

"**I was the one who asked…If you need anything just holler." Pam quickly turned and disappeared into the multiplying crowd.**

**Layla smiled. There was no way Pam wouldn't tell Eric what she'd said. Then he'd know she was on to him. He'd be forced to either tell her his true intentions or intensely up his game.**

**The first two hours ran smoothly. Eric still hadn't shown up and Pam had seemed all to eager to tell him what Layla had said. **

**She was in the best of moods and happily served Bourbon and Blood one after another. This would be an excellent night.**

**Around 3 a.m. and the club was empty…Layla took the few extra minutes she had before she had to leave to turn to the sink and wash a few dishes. Though not long into it, she sensed another customer waiting behind her. By it's silence and hovering, she sensed it was a vampire.**

"**We're out of O, but we still got tons of A and…" Layla's happy demeanor quickly turned sour.**

"**Oh God, What are you doing here Aiden?"**

"**He sent me." The stocky vampire announced as he smiled back at her.**

"**Still following orders I see." **

"**Aren't we all?" He smiled a grizzly smile. Aiden wasn't an inch over 5'10, but what he lacked in height he made up for in muscle. Layla was 5'8 so he hardly towered over her but his mass would overcome any standard body type.**

"**I'll take type A….to go. And pack your things as well because you're coming with me."**

"**Like hell I am ." She whispered. Trying to not cause any commotion.**

"**These are trying times Layla, your brother needs you now. This isn't your Area. "**

"**I'm not a vampire…I do not have an area. And if Dameon needs to speak to me then you can tell him to ….hmm I don't know pick up a phone. This whole vampire mafia game is getting old."**

…

**Eric entered through the back and straitened his jacket as he approached Pam, who seemed deeply distracted.**

"**Weather report?"**

"**Foggy. And a good chance of thunderstorms." She gestured over to the bar where Aiden was talking to Layla.**

"**Who's that?"**

"**Not sure, but if I had to guess, her 15 minute warning." **

…

"**Just come quietly. I have been ordered to make you…."**

"**Make me what? Come with you? I don't think that's wise…do you?" Layla glared deeply into his eyes.**

"**Nnn…nn…No I guess not…" Aiden spoke with a monotone voice.**

"**Is there a problem over here?" Eric asked as he and Pam stood side by side behind Aiden.**

**Aiden closed his eyes and shook his head, in an attempt to shake off the trance.**

"**Damn it Layla." He rubbed his eyes. "Don't do that shit!"**

"**So sorry…"**

"**You need to come with me now."**

"**She's not going anywhere." Eric announced.**

**Layla rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Eric…but we've already established that." She spoke before turning back towards Aiden.**

"**Don't you get tired of taking orders? There's got to be some, exclusive thought left in your brain."**

**Aiden boiled with annoyance. "Don't push it Layla, I'm here to…"**

"**I suggest you leave my bar." Eric spoke in a calm, collected manner.**

"**I don't take orders from you, this isn't my Area. I'm just here to take Sherriff Seven's Claim…"**

**Eric looked around the club. "That's too bad…because at the moment, you're in my establishment. So it you don't want to take orders, I advise you leave …immediately."**

"**You didn't listen….Layla belongs to.."**

"**If she was a claim then I would have been told."**

**Aiden back at Layla. **

"**So this is who your aligned with now?"**

"**I'm not aligned with anyone. I'm **_**not **_a vampire Aiden."

"You know we'll be back, If not me then others." He shook his head then turned back to Eric.

"Word to the wise; don't look her directly in the eye." He stated before dialing a number on his cell phone and exiting.

Eric gazed at Pam. Both waited until Aiden left.

"So, what's new?" Eric inquired.

" Oh you know…Same ol' same ol'." Layla mentally shook off the situation and returned to her dishes.

"Why don't you and I have a little chat in my office?"

Layla sighed as she turned off the water. "Why not?"

Eric sat back in his chair and placed his hand on the back of his head.

"If I didn't know better…I'd say you just glamoured that vampire. But that would be impossible wouldn't it?"

"From what I'm told, yes that is impossible."

"Can you glamour me?"

"Have I not already?" Layla grinned.

"You know Eric… I could sit back here…relax in this chair and tell you all about my torrid history. I could also answer you all your burning questions concerning my brother and the whole flock of Texan vampires…I could divulge why they want me back so badly."

"So why don't you?"

"Well, there's just that lingering notion, the one that says you didn't hire me for my entrepreneurial skills at all…the thought that you might have some ulterior motive…that might have to do with…hell I don't know…some wild theories that have been circulating?"

"You mean the theories that you can harness certain skill because you have something very exceptional circulating through you. You're talking about those so called 'theories'?"

"I might…be…That all depends."

"On what?"

"On whether of not you tell me why you're so interested. What's your stake in this Eric?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not often, but on occasion, I find some bit of political hearsay that sparks my interest. Whether I pursue it or not depends on my mood."

"How …romantic." Layla spoke dryly.

"Two years ago, I got a call from Sherriff of Area Seven, AKA your dear brother Dameon. He told me he'd had lost his beloved sister. Apparently she was kidnapped. And rumor had it she was somewhere in my jurisdiction. I almost dismissed the fact until I heard that this particular dear sister was a human. I couldn't help but to of asked myself, why is he trying so hard to get a human back? It wasn't until the destruction of your hotel, and your name sounding vaguely familiar that my curiosity resurfaced….so, here we are. And after asking a few of the right questions, Lucky for me, your brother never issued any official edict or claim. Which leaves me open to claim you for myself, for my own use."

Layla grinned. "Is that all you heard?"

"I figured you had some sort of gift. Upon meeting you, I attempted to glamour you with no avail, and after tonight, I found out that's because you can glamour yourself, and vampires nonetheless. In due time, I'll find out whether you can glamour me with such ease."

"You mean the time I spend here…helping you?"

"Exactly. So you see, there's nothing to worry about. As long as you're here with me, you are completely protected."

"With you?"

"As I said."

"No."

"No?"

"As tempting as that all sounds, and since you seem to know every possible correct detail to my history, I think that you and I are done."

"It wasn't a negotiation. Your place is here now."

Layla angrily pursed her lips and leaned forward. "My _place?!"_

"Eric, As I've made abundantly clear; I do not follow vampire rule. I will not acquiesce to any of your demands, edict or no edict." She stretched as she rose from the chair.

"And since you know nothing of why I actually left, and why my brother really wants me back, that's the reason we're really done. I assumed you never had a true need for my business connections and skills…I was right."

Having said that, I found out what I needed to know. Plus, I'm doing you a favor. Though you're arrogant, and annoyingly overzealous with confidence, I think you might have some redeeming qualities about you. That being the case, I'll spare you suffering in this mess between my brother and me. Because you have no idea of what really happened. And what is actually happening right now."

Layla announced as she walked through out of his office and through the bar.

"Goodnight Pam. It was nice working with you." Pam watched as Layla exited out the front door, swiftly followed by Eric.

"Where are you going?" He demanded to know as Layla briskly walked into the parking lot.

"Layla!"

"This is none of your concern."

Eric moved in closer behind her.

"Indulge me…." He turned her towards him.

"Tell me the truth."

Layla stared back up at him.

He grinned. "I doubt you can glamour me."

"I don't think it matters…Why do you need to know so badly Eric?"

"Honestly…It's more of a private interest now. Not a need. Your personal story.." He paused. "… enthralls me."

"I'm so happy to be your hobby, but I think I'll pass."

He noticed her body tense up in his grasp.

"I anger you. Are you going to kiss me again to halt my inquiry?" His voice became more hushed. "Or are you angry enough to go a little further?" He gently inhaled her scent and lowered his eyes."Either way's fine with me Layla. Though the latter would prove more gratifying for the both of us."

Layla shook her head. "As I said, never, and never again." She jerked herself from his hold and continued to walk to her Jeep.

Eric laughed. "You know you're not supposed to walk in this parking lot on your own…"

Layla rolled her eyes and turned around and approached him.

"You know what Eric? You can just go.." She halted when she saw a figure shifting behind him.

"Look out!" Layla warned as she pulled him down to the asphalt. Narrowly making him miss a flying bullet that instead hit the side of Layla's Jeep.

"Damn it Aiden!" Layla yelled. As she attempted to go after him.

"Stay here." Eric commanded as he pushed her back to the ground.

Eric was livid as he rose and approached Aiden…within seconds he was right in front of him. And with a swift movement, Eric had the gun. Aiden quickly ran away.

Pam came out and studied the aftermath. Eric gestured for her to go after Aiden.

Pam nodded.

Eric sighed and grabbed Layla's arm to help her from the ground.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'd be better if you didn't push me back into the asphalt …fucker."

Eric examined her body. "Are you wounded?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Just a few scrapes from the asphalt."

He smirked. " You're fine? You're brother wants you dead…he had someone try to shoot you and you're fine?"

She shook her head. "Not me. Well, not tonight anyway." Layla pointed to the bullet lodged in her jeep.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear the sound difference?" She pointed towards her Jeep.

Eric examined it closer.

"The bullet left splatter on the side panel." Layla remarked.

"Silver." He muttered as he looked up at her.

"Not everyone holds vampire law in such high esteem, not even some vampires."

"I can see that."

"Sorry you got into this."

"This was my choice." He announced as he continued to stare at the bullet mark.

"Of course it was." Layla shook her head as opened the door and got into her Jeep.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, first I'm going to the 24 hour mart to get some coffee, and then I'm going home….I could use some rest."

"You're not going anywhere." Eric reached for the door handle and pulled. At the same time Layla pushed the lock button.

"Woops." She shrugged.

"Well, can't say it's been boring … so nice meeting you. Give my regards to Pam." Layla announced as she pulled out and drove off.

Eric stood in the parking lot as Pam approached behind him.

"He's in the back room."

"Excellent." Eric acknowledged. "When they be here to collect him?"

"Half an hour." Pam looked around. "Where's Layla?"

"I'll take care of it." He spoke decidedly.

"Alright then. I'll wait until they get here, and let you know when it's all done."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." She gave him a brief glare before heading back in the bar.

…

Layla bought her coffee and exited the store, sack in hand. She sighed as looked upon Eric, who was leaning against the driver's door.

"You going to let me in my Jeep?"

"Only if we go where I say to go."

"First of all, 'we' aren't going anywhere."

"You're not safe by yourself. And, since you so delicately pointed out, they shot at me. It's not just your war anymore."

"That was just Aiden. He's always been a loose canon."

"You're lying to me again. We could get this all sorted out much quicker if you would just tell me the truth."

"I'm going to my house. Car or no car." Layla announced and began to walk.

"You just refuse to lose." Eric mused. "Even if it's the smallest of battles."

"Says the one who is now following me home by foot, when we both know he doesn't need to."

"You know you're right." Eric agreed as he lifted Layla up with him in the air.

"Put me down Eric." She demanded.

"And let you plummet to your death?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'd survive."

"I'm sure you would…But we are landing." He spoke as he lowered them to the roof of the 24 hour mart.

Layla quickly pushed herself from his grasp.

"Now, we're not leaving this roof until you tell me what's really going on."

"Oh really? What about when the sun rises?"

"Fine. I'll just take you someplace else where we won't be bothered. Where it won't matter if it's night or day…you won't be able to tell."

Layla sighed.

"What's so difficult? I'm not your enemy, I won't use it against you. No harm no foul."

"Alright. I'll tell you. As long as afterwards I never have to see you again."

"That's not possible."

"Sure it is." You go one way, I go the other."

"That would cause your indefinite demise or indefinite return to your brother."

"That's not going to happen."

"You're right. Because I won't let it."

"Because _I _won't let it."

Eric laughed. "You can't fight them all off."

"Neither can you…"

"Then we'll do it together."

What do you care Eric?"

"They did shoot at me…"

"Before that you were already acting this way."

"You can do more than just glamour. If that was all you could do you'd be more weary to challenge me at every turn. Virtually, your spirit is unbreakable. You're the most obstinate human I've encountered….his voice lowered. You make your choices without fear. All these things…in their nature aren't of an everyday human. I just would like to know how and why you became this way. Is the story true?"

You don't believe idol gossip do you? You're above that. It's not true."

"Which part?"

"You won't gain anything but a meal."

"You don't know this. You've never been bitten." He closed in on her.

"Why don't we find out?" He bared his fangs and grinned.

Layla quickly pushed him away.

Eric laughed.

"I'll make you a deal…."

"And what's that?"

"You tell me everything. The whole truth about you and your rather unique abilities…and why you left."

"And in return?"

"I couldn't entirely let go of you now. Maybe it's that sparkling personality but…you've grown on me. Go back to your business, and you can also stay at Fangtasia in the mean time…You carry on…let me make sure nothing happens to you…And, when the time is right, we go on with the merger of our businesses."

"No merger, no surveillance, no working at Fangtasia. Just let me go back to my business and leave me alone. Agree to that…and I'll tell you everything."

" There's no room for comprimise." Eric declared.

"You do remember I just prevented you from being shot."

"Which makes it more important that I return the favor…so as I said…no room for compromise."

"Then there's no point in continuing this conversation." She stared him square in the eyes.

Eric lowered his brow.

"Surveillance from _afar_, You continue to work at Fangtasia and a merger."

"No."

Eric sighed. " Okay…Last one…" He informed.

"No working at the club, Only surveillance and a merger."

"No surveillance. Just a merger…until then, you leave me alone."

"Alright…One more condition though."

"What?"

"You let me taste you."

"Absolutely not."

"Fine…" He grinned and ran his hand through her hair. "Just make love to me." He whispered through the stray strands that covered her ear.

Layla shivered as his hand pulled her closer.

"My desire for you is palpable…As is your want for me."

"You've got too high of hopes." She laughed and looked up in his eyes.

"Fine….I'll just have to settle…"

"You'll just have to settle with me telling you my story…" Eric pressed his lips upon Layla's. Taken aback, She attempted to throw her weight backwards. But he caught her back, forcing it to make and arch, bringing her closer.

"You trying to make yourself fall off?" He asked without giving her a moment to answer before he allowed his tongue entry to her mouth. His kiss deepened while making a sort of smug, satisfied moan.

Though she knew a part of her, however small, that wanted nothing more than his embrace and kiss to continue. Her anger won over what ever else it was called she felt. Layla finally got an arm free and popped him in the head. Prompting him to back off…he exposed his fangs once more.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Enough."

Eric laughed. "Did you just smack me in the head?"

"Are you done?" She asked impatiently.

"No…" He advanced towards her.

"Eric." Layla placed a hand on his chest to halt his motion.

"Stop resisting." He spoke slightly angered by the delay.

"It's almost sunrise." She announced. Hoping it would halt his insistent momentum.

Eric retracted his fangs.

"So it is." He sighed…not really sure what he was more upset about …the sunrise or the interruption.

Eric grabbed holt of Layla. And levitated into the early morning sky.

"What are you doing…let me go."

"Stop squirming. You want me to drop you?"

He lowered them both to the ground. Layla quickly let go and picked up her discarded coffee and keys as she headed to her car.

"This is good news…you know…"

Layla tilted her head and turned.

"What is?"

"The sunrise…it just means we'll have our conversation another time."

"Another time then."

"You'll be hearing from me."

"I'm sure I will."

Layla smiled as she shook her head and slipped into her Jeep. His arrogance once again got under her skin…probably part of what he was trying to achieve… She shook her head in laughter. But Eric really wasn't someone to worry about. Aiden was right when he said they'd be back. And not just him…several others. Eventually her brother as well.

_Reference: Shakespeare, William __Hamlet__ Act 3, scene2, 222-230_


	5. A Quizno's Parking Lot

**Chapter Five: A Quizno's Parking Lot**

Layla kicked off her heels as her and her assistant entered her doorway.

"Tell me Rob. What's the news on moving up the construction date?" Layla asked him as she sat at her dining room table.

"They're not budging… Seems after the hurricane, everyone wants to map out better safety regulations in case of another disaster."

"Please…they're treating hurricane's as if they're terrorist. Plus Shreveport was barely bothered…." She laughed.

"So what are they asking for?"

"Six months evaluation, five months planning and about 18 months to build."

"I have to wait two and a half years for my business to be open again…?" Layla ran her hand across her face…

"I can't think about this now…Maybe we should call it a night?"

Rob nodded.

"Let me get you something to drink first at least." Rob insisted, making his way to the kitchen.

"You don't really need to do that…." She started.

Rob grabbed two cokes from the fridge and handed one to Layla.

"I insist." Rob smiled.

"Why don't we order a pizza?"

Layla was starting to feel uncomfortable. Rob was a nice guy but he was her assistant. But her assistant in work only…she didn't need a maid.

"That's okay...Why don't we call it a night?"

"If you want, I could go to that meeting for you tomorrow morning. You could get some rest…" Rob suggested.

"Do I look that tired?" Layla smiled.

"No, you look…great it's just, you seem a little wound up."

"Well thanks, but it's best I just keep busy with work right now."

"Why? Personal trouble?"

"Something like that."

"You just need a night out then. In fact I was wondering…"

Rob was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Probably some solicitor." Rob concluded.

"Be nice …they're just doing their job." Layla smiled through her yawn as she rose to open the door.

"Hi." Eric smiled seductively.

Layla sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"You look tired and worn down. Is everything alright?"

Layla laughed. "Thanks for being honest."

He nodded.

"So, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

"I said I'd be seeing you." He smiled then looked up and gave Rob a challenging glare.

"Who is he?"

Rob stared back at him in offense.

"My assistant."

"Your assistant?"

"Did you come here for a particular reason?" She asked impatiently.

"You and I were going to have a talk." He informed.

Layla shook her head. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" She spoke in a low, hushed tone.

"Eric, Won't you please come in?" She muttered sarcastically.

He nodded as he carefully made his way through the threshold.

"Rob this is Eric, Eric, Rob."

"Nice to meet you." Rob grudgingly held out his hand.

Eric ignored him as he followed Layla into the dining room to sit down.

"So tell me 'Rob,' do assistants usually make house calls?"

Rob shook his head, as if he was offended.

"No, but I'm…"

"You're what…exactly?" He asked Rob while directing his glance towards Layla.

"I'm Layla's assistant…we had work to get done." Rob retorted.

Eric smirked. "I believe we already established that. I asked you what you were doing at your employer's home."

"What are you getting at?"

"Eric is…" Layla paused, she really didn't know what to say. "Old fashioned."

Rob looked to Layla, then to Eric. "Alright then." He gathered his paperwork and placed it all in a folder.

"I think I'd better be heading home."

"Good idea." Eric exclaimed.

"I need to be going home anyways…"

"Which is, somewhere else…other than your employer's home?"

"Yes, a separate dwelling." Rob snapped. "Layla." he gestured.

"Thanks for all your help."

"No problem." He smiled.

"Nice meeting you, Rob." Eric spoke condescendingly.

Rob shook his head as he let himself out.

"Tell me you're not involved with him."

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Layla yawned as she rested her cheek on her hand.

"Just tell me."

Layla shook her head.

"He's my assistant…not my secretary." She grinned.

"He likes you. I don't like that you're here with him alone."

"You don't like it? Well hell Eric let me just fire him then since you don't like it."

"You should. His presence is inappropriate."

"Isn't your presence inappropriate?"

"That's entirely different."

"That's right… It is. My office burned down along with my hotel and casino. Rob and I were finishing a long days work…it' s strictly professional."

Eric paused for a moment.

Layla stared back at him. It seemed he was angry.

"I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"You're jealous of my assistant Rob?" Layla grinned.

Eric laughed. "He's hardly a threat to me."

"Well as long as he's not a threat…" Layla rolled her eyes.…"What are you doing here again?"

"I'm here to talk."

"Alright…you talk, I'm going to bed." Layla rose and took her empty soda can to the kitchen.

"No…"

"Eric, I've been up since five a.m., I've been to three board meetings, two construction sites and I have went over and signed thirty eight documents. I'm guessing you just woke up, so I hardly have the energy to chat and argue with you at the same time."

"Good." Eric spoke as he followed her into the kitchen. "Maybe I can renegotiate the terms of our agreement."

Layla turned. "I'm not that tired." She insisted as she walked into the living room and plopped on her couch.

"Good." He concluded. "Then let's get started."

"I don't think I have the will power to stay awake."

"I suggest you perk up. You have a story to tell."

"Alright…deals a deal…but I can't do this without some food…if you want to hear it, you're going to have to come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"To get something to eat."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know…what are you hungry for?"

Eric shrugged.

"Wait, I forgot… please no clever remarks…You could always get a True Blood."

"Or…"

"Or nothing. Well, I'm going to get something to eat. You coming?"

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Are you inviting me to go?"

"I am, or you could just leave…"

"I'm coming."

"Fine."

…

Layla hopped into her Jeep and unlocked the door so Eric could get in. He looked around the vehicle.

"I don't see why anyone needs this large of vehicle."

"Well what do you do with all your dead bodies?"

"Excuse me?"

Layla laughed. "You have a terribly dry sense of humor."

"As opposed to terribly absurd?"

"Well, I don't see why anyone needs a Corvette."

"You said it suited me."

"So I did…" She announced as she pulled out onto the road.

They both paused for a moment. Layla bit the side of her lip.

Eric noticed her gaze. "So when are you going to tell me?"

Layla shook her head.

"I don't recall agreeing upon a said time where I must recite said story."

"You know you're right…we could always do something else to pass the time."

"No thank you…" Layla sighed.

"Just a suggestion."

"You're beyond haughty."

"What a harsh thing to say." Eric chided sarcastically. "Now, please stop stalling and start talking."

"Fine…let me start by asking how well you know Dameon."

"Your brother?"

"No Dameon Phillips...the waiter at TGI Fridays."

"What?" Eric scrunched his brow.

"My brother Dameon."

"I met him a few years back at a tribunal I attended…You do know what a tribunal…"

"I'm aware."

"Alright…Dameon Oxley, turned in 1992. An incredibly young vampire to have such an esteemed status of power. At the tribunal which I believe was 2004, a vampire accused of lusting after a claim of Dameon's second in command. His name was Maddox, a well respected vampire in the community. The accused insisted there was no claim and he was being framed for something he didn't do. The Majester asked Dameon to testify and Dameon claimed the man guilty…and also guilty of leeching after his claim as well. His fangs were removed and he was sentenced to six months dormant in a coffin. Afterwards, Dameon asked all the Southern sheriffs back to his home as an expected gesture. I however had business to attend to back here. Dameon approached me after the meeting to extend a personal invitation. He told me it would be mutually beneficial to us both if we were allies...He then offered to make it worth my while…He said he had two claims and said I could have his second. Jokingly, I asked him why I could not have the other. He laughed and stated that unfortunately for me and everyone else, that would never happen. Now tell me…Was he talking about you?"

"I was never Dameon's claim.."

"What I can't understand is why he never bit you. Unless, you belonged to someone else…"

Layla grinned. "Because he's afraid."

"Don't tell me you glamoured him every time he attempted."

"That came later, first, there was just Maddox."

"What about Maddox?"

"To everyone else he was Dameon's second in command…What most people don't know is that Maddox was Dameon's maker."

Eric's eyes perked with interest.

"You were close to accurate, but Dameon was turned in 1989, when he was sixteen years old. I know this because I was there. My father was out of town."

"And your mother? Where was she during all of this?"

"My mother left when I was young. It was just me, my brother and dad.

Anyways, I was six years old at the time…even before that; Ever since I can remember…. Maddox has been a friend of the family. That particular night Dameon dragged Maddox in the den…which is hard to do, Maddox is a big guy…err vampire."

"I've seen him. Tall, bulky…"

"That's the one…So I don't know how, or why but Maddox turned Dameon into a vampire that night."

"How was he connected to your family?"

"Maddox was my mother's first husband. They had an arranged marriage. Both were in love with other people. My mother with my dad, and Maddox with another."

"So your brother isn't adopted?"

"Not exactly, but he's not my mother or father's biological son."

"Then, who's child is he?"

"He's the son of Maddox and the other woman he loved; Sonia."

"How did your parent's end up with him?"

"Let's just say, Maddox and Sonia shared a kind of….twisted love. Sonia was a drug addict, who would often drag Maddox to into her world of extravagant, dangerous parties and experiences….Now this part's kind of fuzzy but long story short, they partied too hard, experimented too much and Sonia was turned vampire."

"Alright…" Eric remarked, concentrating on the storyline.

"Anyways…Not a week after this happened she turned Maddox.…"

"An irresponsible maker. She had no idea how to guide him."

"Yes but if he was a vampire, Sonia figured he would no longer have to be with my mother."

"Jealously…pointless emotion."

Layla laughed thinking about his reaction to Rob just earlier.

" Anyhow, Maddox recognized that neither of them were suited to be parents…but…Maddox's legal wife, who was now free to be with my father, was a much more suited parent than two vampires."

"So they gave Dameon to your parents?"

"Not they, Just Maddox. He knew that Sonia would never agree because of her uncontrollable possessive nature."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Maddox told me."

"And why would he do that?"

"After my father died when I was 15, I went to live with my Aunt in Amarillo…but one night I was visited by Dameon. He said if I wanted I could go live with him in Dallas with Uncle Maddox. Since he was my brother, and I knew Maddox more as a surrogate father than my actual family, I went."

"What about your brother being turned? Why did Maddox do that? Why didn't Maddox just assume Sherriff position?"

"He prefers to be a puppet master behind the curtain…an advisor…sort of like Richard Alpert, on "Lost.""

"Who?"

"Hold on…" Layla hopped out of her jeep and ran into Quiznos.

Eric grinned as he watched her order and wait patiently in line. He really couldn't understand the state of being he was in. Was this what a normal relationship was? Running to get food and household items in the middle of the night? Though Layla was anything but normal…she certainly wasn't boring…

His thoughts were short lived. Layla was already returning to the car.

"Thank God…I'm so hungry." She announced as she backed her Jeep to a spot farther from the door and parked.

She proceeded to take a bite of her sandwich, she looked over at Eric.

"Where was I?"

"Why you had to move to Dallas."

"Oh, that. Well that's where I lived, with a den of vampires until I turned twenty. I moved to Baton Rouge, got a job as an architect's assistant, from there I saved up money…got a loan and eventually opened my casino."

"And…"

"And…that's it."

"You've managed to tell me the entire story without answering any of the questions I asked you."

"Like…what questions?"

"So, why was your brother afraid to bite you?"

"Oh that…well, that was thanks to Maddox."

"Was he the one who claimed you?"

"Yes. But not to feed off me. He understood my brother…his son was a loose cannon"

"That's why he claimed you?"

"That, and to teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"The way of the vampire."

"And why would he do that?"

"For my mother and father. Mainly for my mother."

"The one who left you when you were an infant?"

"Well, she didn't really want to. My father made her."

"Why?"

"Because she was turned to a vampire."

"This is a rather complicated story….Who was she turned by? Maddox?"

"Sonia. See, she found out that Maddox gave Dameon to my parents. Struck with betrayal and rage, she turned my mother…so she would know how it felt not to be 'suitable' to raise her own child. So after my father's death, caring Maddox vowed to teach me everything about vampires, since I was forever entangled because of my mother and brother...and him. He taught me how vampires think, how they hunt, how to spot a vampire and oh…. all the little tricks you play. "

"The beginning of this you said your brother was afraid initially because of Maddox…what kept him at bay?"

"I don't know. I think he was afraid of what might happen."

"Why? He's not related by blood."

"I…don't know. I was lucky I guess."

"You're lying again."

"What?"

"Every vampire I've seen you around has attempted to catch your attention…so far, none have succeeded. I understand now why you're strong, and fiercely independent but there's no explanation why you have powers of a vampire like glamour…. And one more thing I want to know…If I bit you right now, tasted you…what would I find?"

"If you could bite me."

"Is that a challenge?" Eric moved in closer to her.

"No. I'm just saying, you've wanted to on a few separate occasions. I've sensed it…but you haven't been able to."

"You don't think I can?" He whispered brushing her hair off her neck.

"I don't think you will."

"Now you're challenging me." He bared his fangs and caressed her neck.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm seeing if you're strong enough to restrain."

She turned to face him. Breaths accelerated.

"So?" She moved in her face where it was almost touching his.

"So what?"

"Can you? Can you control yourself? Or are you just an animal?"

"You want me to." He concluded.

"No I don't. And you don't either."

He smiled. "Oh really?"

"That's not what you really want." She ran her hand through his hair…revealing all of his face….finally letting it settle on his neck.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't understand. Was she glamouring him? He quickly dismissed that notion…if she was he wouldn't even be able to question it….right?

"Stop this…" he demanded. He removed her hand from his neck. But maintained his close proximity.

"Stop what?"

"You're trying to glamour me."

"Why do you think that?"

"You won't submit to me."

Layla smirked. "Maybe it's because I don't want to. You're just mad because you have to rely on yourself, not your learned tricks…. And I can't glamour you Eric. Just like you can't glamour me."

"He looked back up at her."

"Sure you can." He grinned.

"Nope…I've tried but you're to iron willed. I've found it works a lot like hypnosis…only works if the mind is willing…and feeble."

"That's an interesting theory. Want to hear mine?"

"Go on…"

"You want me to taste you. It only feels right with me, that I be the one to claim you."

"You think I want you to claim me?" She shook her head.

"Are you too nervous to be with me without biting me? You're afraid you'll lose control if you don't sink your fangs in?"

"You're afraid I'll lose control if I do sink my fangs into you."

"Sure I am. Which is one of the many reasons I don't want you to. But as I said, that's not what you really want. I just divulged to you a whole mess of information. Your turn…tell the truth."

"I can't stop staring at you wondering….. how you taste."

Layla rolled her eyes.

"What? You wanted me to be honest. Alright…listen. I feel very, protective of you. I can read everyone's mind except yours. Everyone's thinking about something and then you, nothing. It's very frustrating."

"Oh Eric that is so…stolen from "Twilight.""

Eric laughed. "I must say Bella Swan would have been a much easier conquest….not a conquest at all actually."

"Well go pursue Bella Swan."

He shook his head. "I'm not interested in silly, feeble minded girls."

He grabbed her hand and placed it back around his neck.

"Let me at least kiss you again…for now."

"It's almost sunrise." Layla announced, turning her face forcing his lips to land on her cheek.

"Liar." Eric protested. "It's not even midnight yet." He moved his lips from her cheek to her neck.

She wanted to angle her neck for him, she wanted his kiss to send chills down her spine as she returned the favor. But she knew she what that might lead to. She couldn't seem to make herself relax. A part of her wanted to cry, a part of her wanted to lash out at him, asking him…begging him to be something he wasn't; human.

Eric closed his eyes. Her skin was soft and warm. Who in the right mind would break this perfect skin? He couldn't believe the feelings he was feeling. Layla was right…he didn't want to bite her, not right now at least. Right now the only thing he wanted to taste was her lips…and the clinch of her body against his.

He moved from his seat partially on top of her and invited his lips to hers. Layla mumbled something incoherently under him.

"What was that?" He whispered hurriedly.

"You should go."

"Don't say that. You're just nervous to be my lover."

"What?"

Eric raised his head slightly. "I said…" He looked up through the window. His mind quickly shifted back to focus. He grabbed Layla and broke through the front windshield and dragged her out….right before a pickup truck slammed into the side of her Jeep.

Eric held Layla as they lay in the grass beside the parking lot. He quickly stood and helped her up as well.

The truck quickly backed up and sped off.

"A hit and run? Honestly!" Layla yelled at the speeding vehicle.

"Did you get a look at who it was?" Eric asked.

"You know I don't think it had anything to do with my brother."

"Then who was it?"

"I think it was just…reality." Layla sighed.


	6. Don't Drain the Messenger

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Six: Don't Drain the Messenger**

"Reality? Layla sadly the reality is that your brother is after you , for some reason that has yet to of been made apparent. And by association I'm being targeted."

"Which by simply leaving you could rid yourself of that problem."

"Fortunately for you, this has become far to interesting an endeavor." He looked towards the road.

"We should see who it was that crashed into your car."

"Or, we could just call the police. I don't think this was my brother. Why would he crash into my car? It wouldn't kill you and he doesn't want me dead."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You know, eventually you'll tell me what I want to know. But in the mean time, we should follow that truck." Eric decided and grabbed her waist.

Within seconds he'd caught up with the pickup and blocked the road.

"Leave me out of this creepy gliding thing next time ." Layla grabbed her head.

"Makes me dizzy as hell."

"My apologies." Eric tilted his head and stared towards the truck.

The driver slammed on the brakes and angrily jumped out.

"Just what the hell are you doing?"

"See…" Layla started as she removed Eric's arm from her waist.

"It's just some drunk asshole."

"Listen bitch, I'm not the one who jumped out in front of a moving vehicle. You don't know me."

"I suggest you change your tone." Eric warned.

"I do know you just slammed into my car and took off." Layla rebuked.

"You think you can just drive away? We were in the Jeep at the time." Eric glared placidly.

"Look…" The man gulped. "It's this…" He gestured his head back towards the truck.

Layla noticed a man in the passenger seat…he sat motionless.

"Your friend? What does he have to say about all this?"

"Look, I'm sorry about your car and I'm…glad your weren't hurt…He told me he'd pay if I'd give him a ride…then he goes fucking crazy and takes the wheel."

Eric glanced over at the man.

Layla walked towards the tinted window and knocked.

"Layla.." Eric swiftly advanced towards her and forced her behind him.

The man calmly stepped out. He folded his hands behind his back.

Initially it seemed his mischievous grin was vampire. But his carry was human.

She pushed passed Eric and approached the man.

"Who sent you here?"

The man continued to silently smile.

"I believe she asked you a question." Eric remarked once more pushing Layla back behind.

"Would you lay off?" Layla commanded. Eric held out his arm. Layla ducked under.

"I'm just a messenger. And I have a gift for you." He moved a step closer and fumbled with something behind his back.

Layla pushed Eric behind her.

"Eric, run."

Eric smirked.

"Eric…" Layla turned. "Run!"

The man effortlessly threw a chain of silver around Layla's left arm. She gasped as it burned indentions into her skin.

Eric watched in disbelief. Layla was human, and yet the silver had the same affect on her as it would on him.

"It's time for you to do your job now." The passenger yelled to the driver. He quickly tied Layla's right arm along with her left. She cried out in agony.

Eric continued to stare, trying to find a way to get towards her attacker.

Layla looked up and rolled her eyes. "Damn it Eric, behind you!" She yelled with a shallow breath.. She attempted to fight off her attacker with her legs.

Eric dodged the driver who had snuck up behind him with a silver net. He lifted the man and threw him against a tree. The man fell limp to the ground.

The messenger placed Layla in the passenger's seat. She kicked him off and attempted to run. The sting of the silver however prompted her quick fall to the ground. She winced in pain.

The man grabbed the chain and pulled Layla to her feet.

Layla hollered.

Eric walked towards him. Baring his fangs.

"Release her."

"One more step and I'll kill her."

"You're not going to kill me. You've been glamoured into bringing me back but not to kill me." Layla laughed then kicked his shin. The messenger fumbled but didn't fall.

"Bitch!" The man limped.

"Why is it I'm a bitch exactly? Because I'm defending myself?"

"Shut up!" He spoke with impatience. "Now just get in the truck and…"

"You may not kill her…but if you don't release her I'll certainly have no qualms with killing you."

"Why don't you just let me go? You're wasting you time."

"I said shut up." He struck her across the face. Layla tightened her jaw as she fell to the ground.

Eric leapt toward him and attacked his neck. The man began to scream and holler as sharp eager fangs dug through his skin.

His body soon fell weak from the loss of blood. All you could see was short, terrified breaths. Layla turned away from the sight.

"Eric…"

He released and shifted his focus to her.

Layla looked to him in surprise. "You didn't…."

"Drain him?" Eric laughed wiping the blood off his chin. "I do have standards." He looked back at the man. "Besides I have to prove to you that I have self control now don't I?"

Eric knelt down beside her and examined her arms. "I can't take that off of you." He spoke with unease and mild defeat.

"I know." she sighed and took a deep breath. "Help me up?"

Eric lifted her to her feet.

"That would burn and paralyze you if you were vampire. But you're not paralyzed ."

"That's right."

"So what does that make you exactly?"

Layla grinned as she walked towards the vacated pick up truck.

"Makes me lucky."

"Lucky?" Eric stared at her arms with growing concern.

Layla bit down on her lip in an attempt to alleviate the pain. She backed her body up to the door handle. She pulled and let the door shut on part of the chain.

"Lucky that I'm not paralyzed, so I can get this off of me." She walked away from the truck coercing a part of the chain to peel off her skin.

"Ah!" She clenched her eyes shut as she moved her hands around, allowing her right arm to escape from the silver.

She pulled the remainder of the chain off and flew the door open. She fumbled around and found a cloth which she wrapped around her right hand. With the cloth she unraveled the chain carefully off her left arm. She threw the cloth and chain to the ground.

"Whew." Layla whistled as she leaned against the truck and slid to the ground in exhaustion. She flexed her wrists.

Eric approached her in awe.

"Impressive." He was silent for a few seconds. He looked down at the bright red lines the silver had left.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I will…in about three to four weeks." She concluded. The fact was, Layla was exhausted. The silver had wore her down. If it weren't for the support of the truck on her back she felt she would fall over.

"Here…" Eric sighed and revealed his wrist to her.

Layla looked down. "That's a fine looking wrist."

"Your burns disturb even me. I've felt that pain once but not that severe….drink."

"No." She murmured as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Don't be ridiculous Layla. That silver is poison…. drink."

"I'm not being ridiculous. What's ridiculous is thinking more blood is going to solve the problem."

"What do you mean more blood?"

"I mean there are two dead/dying people within 10 yards of us. One of which died of head trauma and internal bleeding. The other's blood will just pour on the ground. Too much blood."

Eric squinted. "That's not what you meant…what did you mean 'more blood?'"

Layla sighed. "Please just drop me off at my Jeep."

"You can heal in the next thirty seconds if you would just…"

"Damn it Eric, I don't want any more vampire blood in me."

He paused for a moment. Reviewing her statement.

"You have a blood bond with someone." He concluded.

Layla shook her head. "No."

"Then how is it you have an excess of vampire blood in you?"

Layla sighed. "Well I guess now's a good time as ever to finish my story."

"No." Eric shook his head in concern. "You need to heal."

"I'll be fine. It's not that serious."

"That silver is poison…"

"You forget I'm not a vampire."

"Then just what are you exactly?"

Layla took a deep breath and relaxed back on the truck's tire.

"Human. With, some bonus buys."

"Such as…" Eric relaxed back on the truck.

"As you know, I can glamour humans and vampires alike. I have a certain, allergic reaction to silver. And, I can smell and detect blood…almost a mile away and also a few other little things."

"A vampire can do all those things."

"Yes, that's the general point. I have a few vampire traits."

"And what about the blood?"

"From a vampire."

"What vampire? Was it your brother?"

Layla sighed. "It was Maddox."

"Maddox?"

Layla nodded. "Remember I told you that Maddox's wife Sonia was furious about him giving Dameon to my parents?"

"That's right."

"Well, not only did she turn my mother, apparently I was kidnapped. Sonia took and planned to kill me."

"What happened?"

"Well Maddox, feeling responsible for all the pain he'd caused my family stopped her."

"How?"

"By…"

"He gave you his blood."

"He thought if I had his blood, Sonia wouldn't be able to kill me."

"And?"

"I'm still here. So in turn, since Sonia couldn't kill me…"

"She turned your mother."

"Bingo."

"That makes absolutely no sense. Our blood can heal, and it can give humans the sense of temporary immortality but I've never heard of it giving you lifelong abilities and especially not our weaknesses." He spoke staring towards her wrists.

"Eric, it makes no sense that…that vampires exist in the first place. If you didn't realize…you've already died. And some how you rose from that, and thrived with a whole new set of biological rules. If human anatomy laws were right, you'd be all nasty and deteriorated by now. Considering how old you are personally, I'd say you'd just be dust. But here you are…despite all odds talking to me with healthy hair and strong cheekbones. And your rules and restrictions; Silver, Can't be out in the daylight….I mean what the eff is that?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is I don't understand how the hell it works. I just am who and what I am. But yes, I am a human. I can get up in the morning, get a sun tan and enjoy delicious Quizno's sandwiches."

"You like my cheekbones?" Eric raised his eyebrow smiling.

"They're very healthy cheekbones." Layla assured.

"And now my question for you…What do you want from me Eric?"

"What do I want? Well…"

"No games. You sought me out. You knew who exactly I was. And you need or want my assistance in something. I just think it was time you told me what it is."

"You haven't finished telling me everything."

"You haven't told me anything."

"I wanted to know if the rumors were true. And the only way that I can be sure of something is if I discover it for myself."

"What rumors are you referring to?"

"You know what I'm talking about. So I'm going to ask you once more; If I bit you right now, what would I find?"

"Depends..."

"Depends on what, Layla?"

"That's what they say isn't it?"

"I want to hear it from you."

"If you were to…." Layla shivered at the thought. "If you were to feed from me, there's a number of outcomes that could take place."

"Such as?"

"You, could die I suppose, that's one theory. Or you could find within my blood ancient secrets of the origin of vampire or you could…."

"Survive in the sunlight?"

Layla stopped. Her weary eyes looked into Eric's.

"That could be a possibility I suppose. The truth is I'm not sure. Anything else you need to know?"

"Just one more thing."

"I'm holding you to your word…shoot."

"Which of those 'possibilities' happened to Maddox?" Eric asked.

"Who told you?"

"I'm highly informed."

Layla closed her eyes. "Are you aligned with my brother? Tell me the truth right now."

"It's interesting that you demand I tell the truth while you forgot to mention that you have been bitten."

"This is none of your concern."

"All I asked was that you tell me the entire story and our deal will go through as promised."

"Alright, but he didn't bite me. I gave him my blood. I cut my arm and let it drip to his mouth."

"What happened to him?"

"Dameon is sadistic and evil. Maddox couldn't take it any longer. He told his son he didn't agree with his practices and his wanting Maddox to renounce his claim on me and give it to him. He threatened to inform King of Texas. So, Dameon threw him in a coffin chained in silver.

…Ever since I was a young toddler, I felt a connection to Maddox. I didn't realize of course when he told me everything when I was fifteen that it was because I had his blood. I've always been able to know the basis of what he was thinking. So that particular evening I sensed there was something very wrong. So I went to the basement, found Maddox…gave him some of my blood and set him free."

"He got away?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

Layla shook her head. "The last time I saw him was in Baton Rouge a few years ago. A few days after I helped him leave. I went with him but he thought it safe that we go our separate ways."

"The recall the messenger saying that you 'had a job to do', now what might that be?"

"I assume he's referring to me going back to my so called 'brother's' side so he can claim his ownership. Which would also mean me telling him where Maddox is."

"You said you didn't know."

"I could find out if I needed to. I just haven't tapped into it for the sake of his safety…and Dameon knows I could find him."

"It really is almost dawn now."

"And you should just drink from me and you'd be completely revived…"

"No thank you."

"Just one more question then."

"I've heard that before…"

"What happened to Maddox when he fed from you?"

Layla sighed. "He didn't have to hide in the shadows."

"Interesting. His precious Layla's blood, the blood he vowed to save was what cured him from the vampire's curse. He should have tried it long ago."

"Don't talk about him that way."

"You love him."

"You're jealous."

"A little. You let him taste you….but it make's sense he's your dear caring Maddox."

"I don't love him like that…and I wouldn't say I lifted the curse…I don't know about that. I don't know how long it lasted."

"Long enough for him to escape."

"So this whole time you've been after my blood?"

"You seem surprised about that?"

"I figured you'd have a more political or consequential conquest."

"Sorry to disappoint. However , your brother has become a nuisance to me. He's shot at me and attempted to cloak me in silver. So lucky for you my conquest has broadened into a beneficial outcome for both you and I. And you know I think your rather, appealing in other ways, not just your blood."

"Never again, Never and over my dead body."

"So we're back to that again?" Eric grinned. "I'm hoping I can eventually have you never saying never again."

Eric ran his left hand under her leg and his right supporting her back and put her in the passenger seat of the truck.

….

As they arrived to Layla's house, she was already drifting slowly out of consciousness. Her wrists ached and her body begged to be put to bed. Eric carried her through her house and put in her bed. Layla fell onto the mattress and moaned.

" Get some rest. Even before you were attacked this evening you were fatigued. Luckily for me your stubborn will is what has kept you awake and I've got to hear a rather remarkable tale of how you ended up in my part of the world."

"So happy to know I've entertained you….Oh my Jeep."

"Already taken care of."

"What? How?"

"Don't worry about it. Get some rest."

Layla nodded. She was extremely fatigued. Eric was right. She was running on no sleep, injured body and achy joints. She laid back and flexed her wrists.

"You're still in pain."

"Nothing I can't bare." She insisted though her words were barely whispered.

Eric looked down at her.

"Here…" Eric bit his arm and let his blood fall from his wrist to Layla's mouth.

Layla hastily turned her head and sprung up from her sitting position.

She got off the bed and ran to her bathroom sink.

"Gross…nasty! Ever heard of HIV?"

"Usually a human can't resist vampire blood once they've tasted it."

"Well there's a first time for everything…." She walked back into the bedroom. "For further reference just get me some Advil."

"It's foolish for you not to take it. It will take too much time to heal."

"I'll be fine." She assured. As she stood and faced Eric who seemed to be stalling.

"Well, guess I won't be seeing you for awhile so I bid you a safe departure." She gestured him to leave.

"Hopefully sooner than later."

"Or later...that would work fine also."

"You will warm up to me Lalya." He assured. "Until then." Eric shook his head and grinned. He turned and strode out rapidly.

"Keep telling yourself that Eric."

Something about his smug grin gave her comfort. Perhaps it was his egotistical self that she had an easier time dealing with. Perhaps it was the concerned, genuine frowns that frightened her more than he ever could with allusion to them kissing, making love or him feeding off of her. Perhaps it was the concerned Eric that made things all to real, and made him all too human.

Layla shook her head and plummeted onto her bed….wishing she'd taken Rob up on his offer to let him go to the early meeting.


	7. To Be Expected

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood

Chapter Seven: To Be Expected

**Layla awoke to her persistent alarm. She moaned as she slammed on the snooze button. But she could never actually go back to sleep after the snooze. She found the button to be false hope; a tease.**

**She yawned and stretched as she hopped in the shower. The warm water soothed her tense and aching muscles. She slid down the shower wall and let the water fall upon her face. **

**When she got out, She wiped the foggy mirror with her hand. She laughed. The man's jab to her face caused her cheek to slightly swell. She then remembered her wrists. Still red and irritated. She sighed. Today was a big day and she didn't need this.**

**She had a meeting with her entertainment agents. They originally had scheduled the band "Nine Inch Nails" to perform the following week at her hotel. PR had been planning almost a year for it. Since her hotel and casino was fairly new, she was lucky to have booked any entertainers at all. Since her hotel had burned down, she booked the CenturyTel Center and sponsored the event. **

**Layla struggled as she ran out of her house and locked the door. She then remembered she'd done nothing about her Jeep. She sighed as she quickly turned. She was going to have to call Rob and she really didn't want to. **

**Her anguish was short lived when she turned and saw Eric's red Corvette in her driveway. She walked towards it and opened the note that was attached to her windshield wiper. **

_**Keys are in the gas cap… Your ridiculously large Wrangler is being repaired. Watch out for "drunk assholes."**_

**Layla rolled her eyes as she got the keys and hopped in the car. She didn't want to drive it, but she had to get to the meeting.**

**Layla had rented office space downtown for the day to meet with all the PR and concert people.**

**She arrived just in the nick of time. The band managers had just settled in the waiting room and Rob gave the them cups of coffee. **

**Layla ducked into the meeting room and went over the spread. She examined the manifests and preparation plans. She tried to concentrate on them, but all she could concentrate on was what had happened the night before. **

**She hadn't told anyone about what had come to pass between her, Maddox and her brother. In fact, no one in Shreveport knew anything about her. Now there was someone who knew everything. **

**Layla took a sip of her coffee. She wasn't really comfortable with the notion that Eric knew so much about her, she scolded herself for telling him. Her mind was tired and weary at the time; But Layla couldn't excuse herself for being so stupid. She wasn't naïve enough to think Eric actually would follow through with leaving her alone. It was just a matter of time before he showed up again. His first excuse would be to pick up his car…the next would be to drop off hers. With him it would be endless. After all, he had nothing but time. **

**But Eric wasn't the problem. The real problem was the fact her brother was still after her. He had already found her, it was just a matter of time before he came to her house…she had to do something.**

"**Layla?" Rob poked his head in and shut the door behind him.**

**Layla turned, shaking off her inner monologue as she faced Rob and smiled. **

"**Good morning."**

**Rob nodded then hurried closer to her. "Jesus, Layla what happened?" He inquired while examining her swollen cheek.**

"**I, was in a car accident. Is it that obvious?"**

"**Well to me considering I just saw you last night. What happened?"**

"**Some, drunk driver slammed into me."**

"**Oh God, are you alright? You need to cancel the meeting?"**

"**No, no I'm fine. Just send them in."**

"**Can I get you anything first? Water? Advil?"**

"**Advil would be great."**

**Rob nodded as he approached the room's bar and poured a glass of water and gave Layla her pills.**

…

**The meeting progressed smoothly. Though Layla in the middle had to announce she'd been in a car accident to explain her appearance. After two hours the meeting adjourned and everyone went onto their respected tasks.**

**Layla relaxed her head back in her chair.**

"**Want me to call in for lunch?"**

**Layla shook her head. "I'm too tired to eat. But you go ahead."**

**Rob nodded but sat down next to her, flashing a look of concern.**

"**What?" She sighed and faced him.**

"**Layla I'm your assistant."**

"**That's right."**

"**And as your assistant I feel it's my duty to ask; You sure you're okay? You've been exhausted for the past few weeks, you show up all bruised and sore….was it him?"**

"**What? Who?"**

"**That man, that guy you came to your house last night. Did he do something to you?"**

"**Eric?" Layla laughed. "No."**

"**Then what the hell happened? What are those marks on your arms? How can something like that happen in a car accident?"**

**Layla relaxed her forehead on her hand as she looked up into Rob's eyes. Rob was a genuinely nice guy. If she told him the truth he'd probably do everything in his power to make things right. And he would make a great supportive shoulder. But she couldn't do that. Telling Rob would most likely solidify his demise. And this was her battle, no one else's. She couldn't tell Rob. She had to protect him."**

"**I…can't tell you what really happened."**

"**Layla, I've been your assistant for three years now, I think you can trust me."**

"**It's not about trust Rob, I trust you more than anyone else in Shreveport."**

"**Then, what is it about? Why can't you tell me?"**

"**I hired you because you were a professional. You know how to take care and discretely manage situations."**

"**Which is why you can tell me what's going on…"**

"**However…I also hired you for your loyalty and your ability to comply with what I say without question."**

**Rob nodded. "I understand." He pulled out a pen and paper. "What do you need me to do?"**

**Layla began to brainstorm. "Who would you say was our biggest competitor?"**

"**That would be the Diamondback…but they can't compare to our…"**

"**Don't worry about that…I want you to book a room for…two weeks there using cash, not credit but use money from the expense account and mark it as a cost for the concert. The room can have a single bed but big enough to walk around. Comfortable enough to have an extended stay."**

"**And who are we booking the room for?"**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Silas Yarbrough." She was surprised at how fast she came up with the fake name.**

"**Who are they?"**

**Layla looked up towards him.**

"**Right…my ability to comply without question…Okay I will do that, when do you need this room by?"**

"**This evening." Layla hated lying to Rob. But she couldn't afford anyone knowing where she was…even him.**

"**Alright."**

"**Mrs. Yarbrough will be arriving on her own tonight. Have the keys sent to me before hand. Be sure she's not asked anything or bothered during her stay."**

"**That will be no problem there…should I go pick her up from the airport or something? Take her to her hotel?"**

"**I'll take care of it." **

"**Okay…" He finished jotting the information down. "What else?"**

"**I need you to rent me a car."**

"**So, you were really in a car accident?"**

"**That's right."**

"**Then how did you get here?"**

"**I borrowed a friend's car. Which I'd like sent back to him this evening."**

"**Him? I can do it."**

"**You don't need to."**

"**Is it that man Eric's car?"**

"**It is."**

"**I'll return it, I really don't mind. If you say he's a friend."**

"**He is for now." Layla grinned.**

"**Alright then, I'll drop it off and have a car pick me up. Where do you need it dropped off at?"**

"**Fangtasia." **

"**That vampire bar?! Layla is Eric, is he?!"**

"**No questions Rob."**

"**Fine." Rob took a slow breath to calm down. "How bout that lunch now?"**

"**Sounds good."**

…

**Layla remained in the office until late afternoon. She had to of went over dozens of pages for safety regulations and health permits for the concert. **

**Rob quickly strolled back in with several things in his hands.**

"**Okay, I got afternoon pick me ups…" He handed her a cup of coffee. "Keys to the hotel with the rudest and easy to fool desk clerks…" **

"**Thank you." Layla took the keys. **

"**Anything else?"**

"**I'm going to take tomorrow off. I have a doctor's appointment and some rest I need to catch up on."**

"**Good idea. You deserve a day off."**

**Layla smiled.**

"**And I will wash and return the Corvette to Fangtasia this evening. What would be an appropriate time?"**

"**I'd say, nine p.m."**

…**.**

**8:45. Like clockwork, Eric walked out and slid into Pam's car and she quickly drove off.**

"**Good evening." Pam spoke without a hint of emotion.**

"**Good evening." Eric replied with the same enthusiasm.**

"**So where's your car?" Pam asked still maintaining her eyes on the road.**

"**I gave it to her."**

"**You **_**gave **_**it to her?"**

"**Temporarily. Because of the incident last night."**

"**She get hurt?"**

"**She did….by silver." He glanced over, studying her reaction.**

"**Silver!? Now isn't that a development….why is it the pretty human girl has a weakness when it comes to silver?"**

"**Long story."**

"**Did you find out whatever it was you wanted to know?"**

"**Sure did."**

"**And?…"**

"**Not quite sure what I'm going to do with it…yet. Any news on our attempted murderer?"**

"**He was sent. Found guilty and is now serving a year chained and buried."**

"**Excellent."**

"**He'd of got more if you would have attended."**

"**He's immaterial to me. I anticipate with the coming days we'll be visited by a few more of Dameon Oxley's dull, ill prepared henchmen. Vampire and human alike."**

"**Human?!" **

"**It was two humans who smashed into her Wrangler, and attempted to bring her back."**

"**Were they…"**

"**Glamoured? Yes. But poorly skilled. What interests me is that they tried to take me as well."**

"**Looks like Dameon doesn't want anyone knowing about this."**

"**So much so that he attempted to kidnap a fellow Sherriff. This may work in our favor. But we must wait for the precise time to report it."**

"**And Layla? What are you going to do with her in the meantime?"**

"**We keep an eye on her. But since I gave her my car, I know without a doubt she'll return it this evening."**

"**How can you be so sure?"**

**Eric grinned. "You've met her. She's an exceptionally obstinate human. She doesn't want anyone's help."**

"**Especially yours."**

**Eric turned towards her. "What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**She told me the other night she knew you had ulterior motives for hiring her."**

"**She said that?" He laughed.**

"**You're surprised?"**

"**Not really. But I've got her right where I want her." He remarked as they pulled up to the club. **

**Eric glanced at Pam when they saw his Corvette sitting in the parking lot. **

"**See?" He raised his eyebrow.**

"**So you're right again." Pam finished as she parked her car.**

**The two walked into the club.**

**Eric's eyes wandered, searching for Layla.**

"**Mr. Northman?…"**

**Eric and Pam quickly turned. **

"**Well, if it isn't Rob." Eric stated as he and Pam approached him.**

"**I'm here to return your vehicle." He handed Eric the keys. Eric gestured for Pam to take them. She reached for them and sauntered off.**

"**So tell me **_**Rob, **_**where is your boss?"**

"**She has previous engagements."**

"**And what might those engagement's be?"**

"**Mr. Northman, I only came here for one reason."**

"**Right, to return the car."**

"**No, I'm here to warn you."**

"**Warn me?"**

**Rob moved closer to him. "I don't know what your relationship is to Layla, all I know is that you showed up last night and she showed up the following morning all beat up."**

"**I suggest you choose your words wisely."**

"**And I suggest you listen; If anything else happens to Layla I'm holding you personally responsible."**

**Eric smiled. "I respect your chivalrous tone, however my dealings with Layla are none of your concern. What is my concern is why you came to deliver my car and she didn't….where is she?"**

"**I told you, she had previous engagements."**

**Eric focused into Rob's eyes. "Where is she?"**

"**She took tonight and tomorrow off." He spoke as he stood still as Eric continued to glamour him.**

"**Why did she have you bring me my car?"**

"**I insisted."**

"**Who's the hunk?" Pam asked while walking back up behind Eric.**

"**Layla's assistant. You want him?"**

"**Maybe another time…" Pam tilted her head.**

"**He's quite the looker."**

"**If you say so."**

**Eric patted Rob on the back.**

"**Thanks for coming **_**Rob**_**, but don't ever come to my establishment again. Unless you're invited. " He spoke while escorting him to the door. Eric turned to face Pam.**

"**She took the night off?"**

"**Seems that way, but I wouldn't bet on it."**

"**Me neither. I'll manage just fine tonight, you go and find your little Layla. Just a matter of time before her brother does the same."**

"**Thank you." Pam threw his keys and he caught them as he hurried out of the club.**

…

**Layla arrived in her hotel room. She looked around. It was comfortable enough. She threw her bag on the floor and jumped back on the bed. It felt warm and inviting. But Layla had no time for sleep. She quickly sprung back up and bit her lip. **

"**Come on Layla…make a plan." She spoke to herself as she looked down at her bandages covering her wrists. She noticed her right arm had began slightly bleeding. She sighed. If only Maddox were there. He'd know what to do. All she had to do was concentrate. She would be able to communicate with him what was going on and find out where he was. But if she did that, Dameon would be able to find him through her. She would have to solve everything on her own. Then it hit her. **

_**What if Dameon already knew where Maddox was? **_**She quickly dismissed the notion. Maddox was much more cunning and clever than Dameon. And if they had him he would of already warned her in some way. **

**She really had three options. **

**One, she could run. She could run and disappear once more and blend into a new life and career…that is until Dameon tracked her down again and the whole thing started over.**

**Two, she could return to Dameon. But without Maddox there to claim her and Dameon's lust for her blood, she'd be claimed by him and used as another one of his tools and display's of power. But at least Maddox would be safe…**

**And then there was Three. Getting rid of Dameon. **

**Sure, she could return, get close enough, gain his trust after him feeding off of her a few times then staking him in his sleep. But that would leave a whole area to govern. Naturally it would be succeeded by one of his friends just as careless and ruthless as he. But she'd die before she'd let him claim her. It would be against everything she and Maddox tried so hard to prevent. Dameon already abused his power and with her by his side he would climb the political tower indefinitely. **

**No she'd have to come up with another plan, something more strategic and planned out. Something in the style of an old experienced leader. Something beyond Dameon's comprehension. **_**Eric. **_**She thought. Ever since they'd met they'd tangoed with each other trying to pump information. Eric probably knew half of the things she'd told him. But yet he still pressed on. And he even protected her from Dameon's sent attackers. He did want to claim Layla but she couldn't see why. Unlike Dameon, Eric was very well established in his political stature and his authority. Dameon wanted her because he was constantly challenged by other vampires for his rule. If he had Layla and her blood, he'd have the upper hand on all challengers. Whatever gift it was she gave him it would be power. But Eric already had power. He was one of the oldest thriving vampires and definitely one of the most powerful. Eric lead with unmatchable confidence and calm strategy. Dameon lead by brash violence and brute force. **

**Eric did briefly express his disdain for Dameon. It was time she found out the truth. It was time that Eric told her what it was he really wanted with her. Because there was only one inevitable factor; A war was coming. She already knew Eric was on her side; but now she needed to know why.**

…

**Eric drove by her house but she was nowhere in sight. He sat in her driveway for a moment trying to figure out where she was. He looked to her house and smiled. She must have went somewhere her brother couldn't find her. But he'd figure it out soon enough. He was about to back out of the driveway when a black Jaguar quickly pulled up and blocked his way.**

**The figure confidently stepped out of the vehicle. Eric got out of his car as well and faced the man.**

"**Eric Northman, A word?"**


	8. Wearing Thin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Eight: Wearing Thin **

Eric stared the man in the eyes.

"Maddox."

"Sherriff Eric Northman."

"It's been awhile, about five years. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Is that so?'

"You should have come sooner." Eric chided. "This is your mess after all."

"You speak of what you don't know."

"I know what she told me."

"Which is exactly why I'm here. Layla. It seems the two of you have formed some sort of relationship?"

"We are…associates. She's useful to me."

"She's _my_ claim…and that's not what I meant. You like her more than just a tool or some pet."

"The fact you call her your claim can be debated. I respect the fact you've claimed her but there are other's who…"

"Meaning my son?"

"Yes. Your son, which has become quite the nuisance for me. First he sent a vampire in my business, fired a weapon in the parking lot. Then attempted to kidnap _your _claim as well as myself. I don't know if you're aware but the penalty for attempting to merely threaten a Sherriff is…"

"I understand. I know Dameon's obsession with Layla has gone too far."

"Perhaps if his maker and father had spent more time training his vampire son than his human adopted daughter, his lack of restraint and respect for vampire law would never have been an issue."

"I did the right thing with Layla. I owed to her, her mother and her family. I had to keep her safe."

"And yet here we are and you still can't protect her from your own son. She was the one who saved you if she spoke truthfully…"

"That's true, She did. I'm curious, how do you think you can protect her?"

"Let me have her."

Maddox laughed. "Layla would never let that happen."

Eric grinned. "I'm sure she'd be convinced once her precious Maddox had a talk with her."

"If you plan on winning Layla over, you must know she doesn't like a jealous companion."

Eric paused. "Do we have a deal? Hand her over to me and she'll be safe."

"You and I both know that she can't be your claim, any more than she's ever been mine."

Eric paused and looked toward the street. He knew what Maddox said was true.

But he couldn't blame him for trying….

"If you're not here to negotiate, then why are you here?"

"Eric, I came to ask for your help. I need you to look after Layla."

"And why would I help you with that? You've already made it clear that there is no potential benefit for me."

Maddox smiled. "I think you're going to help me because you like her. Because I'm simply asking you to do what you're already doing. And why do I think you will help? Because I found you parked in her driveway."

Eric looked back towards Layla's house. "As I said, we're business associates."

Maddox shook his head. "I suspect otherwise." He relaxed against Eric's car.

"I suspect that right about now you're racking your brain trying to figure out where it is she could have gone. Not to shield any kind of investment you have, but because you like her…because you're worried."

"I don't worry."

"Sure you don't. I'm aware you haven't been a human in quite some time, but I doubt you've lost all your human emotions…"

"You said you needed my help?" Eric's patience was running thin.

"You were right to begin with, this is my mess. I should have never let Dameon bring Layla to live with us. I should have know his intent from the beginning. I am responsible for the ruination of her family. Which begrudgingly made me the one who has to bring my son down from power."

"And you have a plan?"

"Yes. I need you to look after Layla while I'm gone."

"Where is it you're going?"

"I'm going to Austin. To inform the King of Texas about Dameon and this whole mess."

"As you should have a long time ago."

"Yes, but then despite it all I still couldn't turn in my own son's death warrant."

"You're prepared to do that now?"

"I must. I have to atone for the mistakes I have made. Whatever the cost."

Eric nodded.

"So will you? Look after Layla?"

"I will. Only because this has now spilled into my territory and business. It's not just your war anymore. I'm required to keep order in my Area and your son has disrupted several territorial treaties."

Maddox nodded.

"I knew you would help."

"If you knew I would help then why are you here?"

"I came here to warn you…."

Eric smirked. "Warn me? Of what?"

"Do not underestimate Dameon. Yes he'll do everything in his power not to get his hands dirty, but don't doubt for a second he won't come to get Layla himself. Hopefully I can get to King of Texas before that happens. Dameon has struggled with his rule for the past few years but if he gets a hold of Layla, there will be no stopping him. I'm more than sufficient evidence of his misuse of power. But if for some reason I don't make it…protect Layla. Take her somewhere where Dameon can't find her. She's got her mother's spirit, she's stubborn as hell, I'm just afraid she's going to do what she always does."

"What's that?"

"When Layla comes upon a problem, she deals with it head on. Meaning by herself. Just make sure she doesn't go marching up to Dameon on her own. She may be tough, but she still needs to be watched over and protected. Even though she'll protest on that matter. She's human still after all."

Maddox sighed. "Thank you for doing this." He shook his head as he walked to his car.

"I'm not doing it for you." Eric concluded.

"Of course not. You're doing it for her." Maddox slid into his Jaguar and turned the key.

"As you know, Layla attracts vampires. Not only is she beautiful, It's her blood, her scent that I have cursed her with. I've watched her tirelessly fight them off since she was very young. I feel I should tell you, she obviously sees something special in you, Eric. You're the first vampire she's had any kind of relationship with since we left all those years ago. You're far more powerful and controlled than almost every vampire in the states. If you can overcome your lust for her blood, I'm sure you can get what you want."

"And what might that be?"

"Layla's love." Maddox smiled as he drove off.

Eric stood in the driveway for a moment. He shook his head at the smug attitude of Maddox. His requests were ridiculous. He had no right to ask Eric for anything. Lucky for Maddox he was partially right. Eric had developed an attachment to Layla. Whether the fondness was for her or her blood was beside the point. And he was too much a part of this ordeal to ignore it.

Eric got in his car and picked up his cell phone as he began to back out of Layla's driveway.

" Yes, it's me. I need you to pay Layla's faithful assistant Rob a visit…She's not at her house. I suspect he knows where she is."

…..

Rob opened his door.

"Hello." Pam smiled with her arms crossed.

"Hello, uh Pam was it?"

"It was and still is." She grinned as she looked at Rob's attire. He was shirtless and in a pair of boxers.

"Oh sorry." Rob apologized as he ran to throw on a t-shirt.

He walked back to the door. Can I help you with something?"

"May I come in?"

"You want to… Come in? Uh, sure." Rob gulped.

"Alright." Pam finished as she walked into his apartment.

"So…" Rob nervously walked over to his couch and discarded the various papers and blankets.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Pam looked around. "So this is a 'bachelor' pad?"

"I am a bachelor, and this is ….my pad."

"So it is."

"Um…Ms. Pam….?"

"Just Pam."

"Okay, Pam. Can I help you with anything?"

"Eric is looking for your boss."

"Layla?"

"That's the one…And we were hoping you might tell us where she is."

"Excuse me?"

"Where is Layla?"

"She's taken the night and tomorrow off. And no offense, but it's really none of your boss' business to know where she is."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, yes it is. What makes you think I would reveal that information to anyone?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Fine…" She looked him in the eyes. "Tell me where Layla is." Pam demanded as she glamoured him.

"She took the night off."

"Yes, we've established that. Try to keep up. What is her location?"

"She should be at her house."

Pam pursed her lips. Layla hadn't told him where she was. Maybe he could give her a clue.

"What did you do for your boss today?"

"Managed band reps, rented a car, reserved the Yarbrough's room."

Pam's eyes perked. "Reserved a room? Who are the Yarbrough's?"

"I haven't met them. Mrs. Yarbrough will be staying by herself this evening. Mr. Yarbrough's yet to check in."

"Where are they staying?"

"The Diamondback, Suite 1001."

Pam grinned.

"Aren't you the helpful assistant?"

"I love her." He spoke slowly, still under glamour.

"What? You love who?"

"Layla."

Pam shook her head. "Good luck with that. Now, be a good boy and don't share this information you've told me with anyone else." Pam insisted as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Rob snapped out of the glamour. "That's it? You aren't going to ask me anything?"

"You've been more than enough help but right now I should be going." She turned back before she exited the door.

"Hopefully we'll see each other again real soon."

…

Pam got back to her car and dialed Eric.

"He doesn't know where she is. But I'd try the Diamondback Hotel, Suite 1001. Try your luck with checking yourself in as Mr. Yarbrough."

"Thank you…." Eric hung up his phone and drove towards the hotel.

When he arrived, Eric quickly parked and made his way to the lobby.

The clerk didn't bother to look up from the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Checking in. Yarbrough, 1001. My, wife is expecting me."

The clerk smacked her gum and typed the information into her computer.

"Alright. Mr. Yarbrough." She sighed as she scanned the card key and handed it to Eric. "Will you be requiring a bellboy?"

"I'll manage."

"Fantastic. Breakfast starts at six a.m., Casino is twenty four hours and if you require any amenities or access codes don't hesitate to call me or any help line from your in room phone." She spoke with feigned enthusiasm.

"Right, thank you." Eric quickly strode off to the elevator. He waited as it reached the tenth floor. Layla's room was the first room to the right. Eric thought about knocking, but this was _his _room as well. He slid the key into the slot and watched the light turn green. He was careful not to throw the door open. But there was no need to be gentle. He could smell Layla's scent all over the room. He smiled as he looked towards the bed. He had to hand it to her, if it weren't for her bumbling assistant, this would have been a great hiding spot. A rival hotel, under an assumed name. No one would ever find her.

Eric walked toward the bed and turned on the lamp.

The bed was empty.

Eric looked around the room. Layla definitely had been there. The bed was still made but her scent was on the bed itself. He looked around the room. Her cell phone was sitting on the nightstand, a glass of water was upon the desk.

Eric mildly panicked. It seemed she was in a hurry. Or she had an unexpected visitor.

He threw the door open and strode out in the hallway towards the elevator as he called Pam.

"She was in the room, but she's not anymore. Did Rob tell you anything else?"

"Not about where she might be."

Eric sighed. The elevator was taking too long. He quickly walked to the opposite end of the hall and went to the stairwell. He flew himself down the middle and quickly landed on the first floor.

"We might have to prepare for another one of Dameon's henchman…." He spoke quickly already in the parking lot.

" Or the possibility of Dameon himself…" Eric paused as he looked toward his Corvette.

Layla was leaning against the driver's door putting some sort of food in her mouth.

"Never mind." He finished. "I found her." He hung up with Pam as he stood to face Layla.

"Are you always eating?" .

"Keeps my energy up." She smiled as she crunched.

"What is that?"

"Melba toast. Want one?"

"No thanks, but since you're offering..."

Layla swallowed. "So, what brings you and your ridiculously massive ego here?"

Eric sighed. "I missed your company and constant disdain towards me. Guess I'm just a glutton for punishment."

"I guess so." She shrugged as she yawned.

"You're tired."

"I am. Constantly having to argue with you has taken a toll on my complexion."

"You still have lots of blood flowing to your face. Your complexion is entirely healthy."

"How fortunate I am then. Did you need something Eric?"

"Do you need some company?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "I'm fine thanks." She concluded as she walked back towards the hotel.

"All I need is a good night's rest."

"Let me take you back to the room."

"I can show myself ."

"You can never be too careful." Eric followed her into the lobby.

Layla shook her head as she made her way to the elevator. She didn't want to cause any kind of attention to herself. She tried to close the elevator before Eric arrived but he quickly slid into it before it closed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping an eye on you. If you've already forgotten, not a day ago you were the victim of an attempted kidnapping."

"No one knows I'm here."

"I do however, and I don't intend on letting you out of my sight. Plus, I think you could use my help."

"And why are you so anxious to help me Eric?" She asked while getting off the elevator.

"We've been through this, you're no use to me if you're dead. Besides, I felt we weren't' finished negotiating the terms of our agreement."

"I think we were." She opened the door then quickly turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming in."

"I didn't invite you."

"You don't have to." He grinned. "I have a key." He held it up for her to see.

Layla sighed as she watched Eric enter the room and the door shut behind him.

"Nice room Mrs. Yarbrough. What are we? On our honeymoon?"

"I thought I could finally get a good night's sleep."

"Go right ahead. I'll be right here." He stated as he sat back in the desk chair.

Layla looked over at him. "Something's different about you tonight." She didn't know what it was.

"How do you mean?"

Layla shrugged as he looked towards him. There he was, that worried and concerned Eric. That demeanor that made him far too attractive for Layla's comfort. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. It was almost too much for her to bare.

"I …don't know what I mean." She looked away and smoothed her long dark hair.

"How long do you intend on staying?"

"Are you about to tell me it's almost dawn again?"

"You can tell time."

"I'm impressed. You've realized that fighting is futile."

"Nonsense Eric. I've simply moved on from using that technique."

He smiled as he looked towards her.

"Do you really intend on staying?"

"Yes." He stood up and sat himself down beside her on the bed. He carefully grabbed her arm and examined her wrist.

"That looks horrible. Not to mention painful, you really should take my blood and let me heal you."

Layla shook her head. "That's out of the question. Besides, you'd only want my blood in return."

Eric laughed. "I'm only vampire."

Layla sighed. "Exactly."

The pair shared a pause. A pause to sincere and intimate for both their comfort. Layla almost jumped when Eric's hand reached up pushed her hair behind her left ear. His fingers traced along Layla's bruise gently as she slightly flinched.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No." She quickly remarked. Wanting to pull away but somehow couldn't muster the strength.

"It's astonishing really. The human body. I've forgotten what it feels like to have to heal, to bruise. You know a bruise is just damaged capillaries when blood escapes to the next level of skin. Trying to get out."

Layla took a deep breath, and removed Eric's hand from her cheek.

"How did your business associates react to you being all banged up?"

"I told them I was in a car accident."

"You weren't lying. Except about the accident part. Does it still hurt?" He smiled.

Layla smiled. "Are you concerned."

Eric grinned. "At some point or another, you're going to have to acknowledge our mutual magnetism towards each other."

Layla shook her head. " I don't have to acknowledge anything."

"Admit it. I can practically feel your heartbeat. It's pleasing to me that I get you that worked up."

"Okay." She started. "I do find you attractive, you are attractive Eric. You're handsome, smart, sexy. But I don't want to go down that road. How much of you actually desires me and not my blood? I'm not an idiot. Sex and blood are synonymous with each other for vampires. And I'm sure you'd be damn good at it."

"But…"

"But I don't want you to bite me."

Eric sighed as he smoothed her hair back once more.

"I am what I am Layla. I'm not human. I do desire your blood. I don't see the issue however. I'd never take all of your blood. And I can control myself. I'm not an animal as you like to think. I'm very evolved." He said while moving in closer proximity to her face.

"Besides, I believe in vampire rule and technically you're another's claim…in terms of feeding from you. I'll have to hold off on that part anyways."

"Guess you've solved everything. Got it all figured out."

He nodded. "I'm very thorough."

Layla rolled her eyes.

Eric grinned. "I adore that you hate me the same time as wanting me."

Layla tilted her head as she pursed her lips. He was so handsome. His chiseled face, his sinister smile. True, his devilish grin was part of his charm.

"I think now's the time to kiss me again. It's been a few days now. I've forgot what you taste like." He suggested turning his face to hers.


	9. In Vinculis Etiam Audax

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Nine: In Vinculis Etiam Audax**

Layla rolled her eyes. Though the offer was tempting, Eric was getting too close in every aspect of the word. Too close for comfort. She had to stop this. Too much was on her plate to begin any kind of relationship with yet another vampire. She chided herself for even involving herself with him this far. Whether he'd make an ally or not, he was becoming a liability; a very, very sexy liability. _Stop it! _She thought.

The business part of their relationship was fine. But the way he was now poured into her personal life, her thoughts…her hotel room.

"I'm thinking now that I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to bed."

"Both activities with me I hope." He tilted his head suggestively.

"Without." She crinkled her forehead to display her resolute decision.

"It would be nice if you'd see yourself out. I have a busy day tomorrow."

"I'm not going anywhere. Unless you come along…."

"Suit yourself." Layla concluded. Not really caring either way. Tonight she was going to get some sleep. Whether Eric sat and watched her or not.

Layla quickly rose from her compromising position on the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She didn't turn around but she knew he was staring at her walk off. She didn't know whether or not to feel flattered as she entered the bathroom and shut the door.

..

Layla sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Still, slightly beat up from her attacker the other night, and to top it all off her face displayed exhaustion. She quickly shook off her self pity and turned the handle to the shower. That was one thing she loved about hotels as opposed to her house; the water was almost instantaneously hot. She had an old water heater at her house that needed to be replaced. The warmth began already to fog up the mirror. Layla took a deep relaxation breath as she pulled her shirt over her head. As she removed her bra, she noticed that a few of her ribs were sore. Probably from being kicked and pushed to the ground…she thought in anger. She shook her head as she began to undo her belt and unzip her jeans.

"Bound by chains yet still free."

Layla jumped as she grabbed a towel to cover her bare chest. She quickly turned.

"Damn it Eric get out!" Layla demanded staring at Eric through the foggy mist.

"I was just admiring your tattoo." Eric grinned giving her a once over.

"My tattoo?"

"The one that so graciously drapes vertically down the right side of your back….Do you have any others?"

"I didn't say you could come in here. A shut door isn't an invitation. It's actually the opposite of an invitation."

Eric ignored this. "It's Latin. It translates to "bound by chains yet still free." A very famous saying."

"I know what my tattoo says…" She stated insistently. "Now…" She gestured to the door for him to leave.

Eric maintained his menacing smile. "I came to tell you that your cell phone was ringing. I thought it might be important."

Layla sighed. "Who was it?"

"It's not my business to look into your calls." Eric informed.

"Well. That's a first, you not interfering." Layla wrapped the towel around her chest more securely as she made her way to pick up her phone on the nightstand. Eric followed slowly behind her.

Sure enough her phone was blinking green, which meant she had a voicemail. She quickly dialed and put in her password only to find she had two.

The first was from Rob. In an extremely apologetic voice, he informed that he may or may not have betrayed her in unwillingly telling Pam where she was. Though he didn't know where she was. Layla sighed and deleted the message.

The next was from an unknown number, only a brief message.

"_It's only a matter of time, Sis. You've been gone too long. It's time you come back home where you belong….see ya soon."_

Layla quickly hung up the phone and threw it across the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair in distaste. _Dameon. _She hated the way he called her _Sis. _It was a sarcastic tone, suggesting anything otherwise to the traditional meaning of the word.

"That was your brother?" Eric asked, already knowing the answer.

Layla looked up at him. She often forgot about vampire's exceptional hearing.

She simply nodded.

"He's right though. Sooner or later I'm going to have to face him." She admitted to not only Eric but herself.

"Face him? That is not a good idea. He'll claim you on the spot. We should get you to someplace safe."

Layla toyed with Eric's idea, but only for a second. This was _her _battle not anyone else's.

"No. I'm done running. I started this mess and I'm going to finish it."

"That's ridiculous. I can protect you from Dameon."

"It's not your place. The only person responsible is me."

"Layla, you are no match for him. Maybe him alone depending on circumstance and your clout, but he has several who will fight for him. As we've already seen true."

"Dameon will not kill me." She quickly came to the realization. " He'd just do the same thing you'd do. Feed. Drink my blood. There's no difference except it's with a different vampire. You're all the same." She concluded as she went to the bathroom and began to reattach her bra.

"Do not compare me to your brother."

"That's what you want though. You want the exact same thing he does. You want to drink my blood because you think it will give you some sort of …fucking power. Something so you can climb above the rest of your race and be superior." She shook her head.

"I didn't know why I didn't see it before. It's the same sick cycle carousel. That's all I am. Probably ever will be to you vampires. Just a notch on the belt a…step on the ladder. But mark my words; hell will freeze over before that happens." She spoke decisively staring him in the eyes.

Eric had seen many human bursts of anger in his time. But he'd never had the anger directed entirely towards him.

"I would never use you as a 'notch' Layla." He said quickly realizing he'd crossed a line he never thought he would by revealing this to her.

"I may have thought at the very beginning of us meeting that you were just being progressive, that you decided to change your sense of hierarchy against humans and decide to treat me as an equal…but now. It's all lucid. This is all a hobby to you. Something to entertain….some conquest that you feel you must meet."

"You've got it backwards Layla. In the beginning yes, but now…"

Layla furrowed her brows. She didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"But now? What?"

Eric quickly looked up at her. A look that Layla had never seen from him. He was begging, pleading for her not to make him finish his sentence.

She nodded as she panted heavily from her recent outburst. Her bra now tightly secured and her belt buckled back up. She stared at him through the few strands of stray hair that had fell to her face. She smoothed them back and continued to meet his stare. There was no sinister smile. His expression was actually a bit sad. And a bit apologetic for what and who he was. She felt as if she was struck with an emotional catharsis. She wanted to lash out and scream, but all she could maintain was her stare set with his.

"Okay then." She whispered through her shallow breaths.

Eric glared at her wearily.

"Okay?"

"I believe you. So there's more than one layer to you. I get it." She nodded as she quickly walked up to him and tenderly kissed his cheek.

Eric looked down at her and cautiously played with her hair as his grin returned to his face. Trying to regain some control.

"I'm going to finish my shower." Layla announced. "Then we can finish talking." She spoke more calm now as she turned and once more shut the door to the bathroom.

Eric sat down once more into the chair. Was Maddox right? Did he want more from Layla than sex and blood? He briefly imagined the notion, and tried to brush it off but couldn't quite seem to.

…

Layla emerged from the bathroom fully clothed with her jeans back on. This time she put a nine inch nails tee-shirt on. It fit snuggly across her chest and stomach. Eric smiled admiring the sight.

Layla shook and tussled with her long brown hair. It always seemed to form kinky curls insistently after a shower. She ran her fingers through trying to smooth them as she sat down on the bed.

"Why the tattoo?" Eric asked inquisitively.

Layla looked up at him. "Just a reminder." She stated lightly.

"Of what?"

She sighed and smiled. "You remember the night we were attacked?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, that's not the first time I've been chained in silver." She spoke to an all too surprised Eric.

"So it's a literal interpretation?"

Layla nodded. "It's a reminder. I'll always be…." She paused for a moment. "The way that I am. But I'll die before I let it interfere with what I want with my life."

"So it's both literal and metaphorical…speaking of the chains?"

"Yes." She laid down on her side.

"Well in that case it suits you well. You're obstinate spirit and your resolve to flourish."

"Are you really going to stay here all night?" She spoke quickly ignoring his compliment.

"What do you think? I have similar resolve for my life and ventures….may I join you?"

Layla sighed. "As long as you don't touch me."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Was it in the brochure that I promised you fun? I'm exhausted Eric and I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Rob said you had took tomorrow off."

"Just because I took the day off from work doesn't mean I'm not working."

"Would you care to elaborate?" He spoke while lying down next to her.

"Not really. I would however care to sleep."

"If you're planning something against your brother, I have a right to know. You are resident in my Area. Might I remind you this is my problem now as well as yours."

"So this is what you wanted out of your life err…your 'undead' life?" She spoke adamantly trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on. You're older than more than ninety percent of the U.S. vampire population. You've seen things that are unfathomable to me and any mortal or young vampire. You've resolved to spend your life serving some King of Queen who is not as old and as learned as you?"

"What's the point you're trying to make Layla?"

"What I'm saying is that I recognize your intellect, and I can't figure out why you would waste your time with any kind of politics; vampire or human." She turned over to face him.

"You're saying if you were in my position you'd do different?"

Layla shrugged. "I'd live my own life. Free of compromise and I would only answer to myself."

"Like you do now?" Eric challenged.

"I'm not the immortal one here." She smiled.

Eric looked her square in the eyes. "That would be ideal. However you know as well as I that everyone answers to someone. I can't simply walk away from my responsibilities as Sherriff. I have an obligation. Just like you do to your business…and authoritative figures."

"But you have superiority towards yours."

"And you don't? You're an incredibly smart and resourceful human. Even a little more than human. Are you trying to make me into some sort of deity Layla?"

"No. I'm just placing you as a survivor."

"Well that can be commended to my following orders and obeying my said inferior lawmakers. No one stays in any sort of political power without going to a few pay-for-your-plate dinner parties and…"

"Compromising." She finished. "Kind of takes the fun out of being immortal; having to still follow orders similar to the human design of the world."

"Right." He looked at her adoringly. He glanced at the small exposed parts of her peach colored skin.

"But it still has it's perks."

"You ever think one day you'll just say 'screw it' and go rogue?"

"Perhaps, if you'd come with me."

Layla shook her head. "I'm not immortal. I don't have that luxury."

"You wouldn't have to. I'd take care of you."

"I'm not that kind of human. I don't necessarily want to be 'taken care of.'"

"I'm aware of that….But at least you're starting to become at ease with my company."

"I'm starting to get to know you. In a small capacity." She rebutted. "…that's all."

"Keep telling yourself that's all it is…" He grinned as he leaned to kiss her.

Layla's mouth hung open in attempt to stop his advances but it only granted easier entry for his tongue. Layla moaned which excited Eric. He moved closer and pulled her to him.

"Stop this." She murmured through his insistent closeness.

"Stop resisting. We both want this." His fangs extended.

Layla sighed as her eyes slowly slid closed. Sure a part of her did, but she had much to do the following day. Far too exhausted to make love to anyone. Especially Eric. She quickly remembered his previous advances and what she did to thwart them.

"Oh Eric…" She moaned seductively.

"That's more like it, now let me see that tattoo again." His hands reached down and attempted to pull up her shirt. Layla quickly popped Eric on the head.

"Ouch." he exclaimed as he rubbed the spot of her attack.

"Why do you insist on hitting me at every turn?"

"I'm completely deprived of energy. I need sleep."

"Put you have plenty of energy to hit me?" Eric grinned. "Very well. I'll have to seduce you at a later time. But mark my words I will be successful eventually. I'm nothing if not patient."

Layla rolled her eyes. "God you're so conceited. Good luck with that, Eric."

….

Two hours had passed and Layla's eyes had been shut. Though she still wasn't able to go to sleep because she could feel Eric's eyes burning through her eyelids.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?"

"Eventually I'll have to leave because of sunrise. But I've still got time….plus, I need to know what you plan on doing tomorrow."

"Research." Layla mumbled as she turned from him and relaxed on her opposite side.

Eric smirked. "What do you mean by research?"

"I need to make a plan. A plan to stop Dameon."

"Layla you don't need to stand alone on this. We've already discussed that this is not your solitary battle. I need to make sure you're safe during the day."

"That's a nice notion. But I'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

Layla sighed. "I'll be here all day. I'm not going anywhere." She lied.

"You're lying. You couldn't stay put if you wanted to. You're a doer by nature, like me."

Layla laughed. "Well that's ….one single thing we have in common."

There was a long pause between the two of them. Eric's arm had slid unbeknownst to Layla on top of her waist and it pulled her back closer to him. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed until now. He must have done it when she turned over. Or maybe it was just comforting that the sane part of her didn't want to notice.

"You're slick." She unraveled herself from his grasp. Eric moaned a little in annoyance but quickly stopped when she turned towards him.

"I'm always looking for a window." He spoke truthfully.

Layla yawned and stretched. "So much for getting sleep."

"My offer still stands; you can drink from me. It will yield a much brighter, energized Layla if you do."

"Gross."

Eric laughed. "I guess that's just one more thing I'll have to be patient for."

"Guess so." Layla was sitting up now. She smoothed back her hair and walked to the desk where her water was sitting. She took a sip and turned back towards Eric.

"Where's my Jeep?"

"Shreveport Paint and Body."

Layla furrowed her brows. "Thank you." She spoke genuinely grateful.

"Which reminds me…" Eric sprung up and sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"When that vampire shot at your car…The silver bullet."

Layla nodded.

"Before I had the knowledge of your….interesting condition I believed when you told me that the bullet was intended for me. Now, I'm aware it could have very well been for you."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't have lied to you about that Eric. It was for you. Dameon couldn't very well have my blood poisoned with silver."

Eric nodded. Accepting that she was right. "That makes sense. You don't want my help anyway, you wouldn't have made that up."

"So tell me about this plan of yours."

"Plan?"

"What do you intend to do about Dameon?"

"That's easy. I'm going to kill him."

Eric grinned. "Is that so?"

Layla smiled right back. "It is."

"And how will you accomplish such a feat."

"Well I have a few ideas. First I thought of just going to him. Yielding for however much time it takes to gain his trust. Then when the opportunity arises…I kill him."

"That won't be happening." Eric decided. "I will not let him succeed in feeding off of you."

Layla rolled her eyes. "I quickly realized that wasn't the greatest of plans. Naturally Dameon's second in command Elias would take over and he'd assume claim over me."

"And the other ideas."

"Well I could run. I could go somewhere else and start a new life. The farther away I get the harder it is for Dameon to get to me. I'll always have that advantage of traveling during the day. If I left the country, it would be almost impossible for him to get to me."

"Good idea. And when I've solved the Dameon problem you'll return to me and your work."

"No I can't go." Layla shook her head and laughed. "I have a business here. Good friends, this is my home now."

"What would hurt if you left for a few months?"

"As I said, this is my fight. This won't end unless I face Dameon somehow. Even if I went on vacation there'd still be the matter of Dameon, there'd be a loose end somewhere. There always is when matters like these aren't handled properly. Without me here to take care of it, _my _problem really wouldn't be taken care of."

"And what of your precious Maddox? In the vampire world, this is his mess not yours."

Layla sighed. "Oh, Maddox." She smiled.

Eric felt a twinge inside him. He didn't appreciate her so happy thinking about him. Even if he was a father figure to her.

Layla noted his annoyance. "You have a lot in common with him you know." She complimented. Not really knowing why she felt the need to make him feel better. She quickly shook it off and continued.

"I asked myself what he would do. Like you Maddox has a lot of respect for Vampire law. He would go to the King of Texas, and explain the situation. Following your law, the King would declare and edict of some sort I'm guessing to ensure Maddox's claim over me. To protect me from Dameon. And if Dameon or anyone else fought that, he'd surely be removed from his position." Layla looked towards Eric questioningly. Her face asking if she was right as far as Vampire law goes.

Eric nodded. She was dead on; About the law and what Maddox would do…well what he was doing actually.

"I thought of contacting Maddox." She spoke breaking Eric from his train of thought.

"But…I can't. He's just so tortured by everything already."

"He's a sad excuse for a vampire." Eric accused. Barely realizing he said it aloud.

"He's a great example of a good man." Layla rebuked. "And that's all I care about."

Her statement confused Eric. He knew it was supposed to hurt him…though it stung a bit…he was a vampire…not a man…right?

"I'm to tired to argue. Anyways I've decided that I should speak to the King of Texas."

_She won't be welcome… _Eric thought.

"I know I won't be welcome to speak to him." She finished. "That's why…" She paused. Eric could notice her hesitation.

"Why what?"

"That's why I'd like you to help me."

Eric grinned ear to ear. "So now you need my help?"

"I'd like your help, yes."

"In what aptitude?"

Layla pursed her lips. He'd turned his 'in the mood' Eric back on."

"Call the King of Texas for me…Inform him that in Maddox's absence, you've been uh…" She tried to articulate the correct form of words.

"You're under my protection and watch in his absence. But the King will not accept a 'call', I will have to go to him."

"Then…." Layla paused, she couldn't believe she was saying this. "I'll go with you."

"Go with me?"

"Yes. And inform him of the trouble Dameon has been giving you…and another Vampire's claim in his absence. So maybe he'd provide and escort when I went to see Dameon?"

"I will agree to everything else Layla. But there is no need for you to go to Dameon." Eric insisted.

If he could just keep Layla put, Maddox would carry out the plan and there would be no use or need for him to do any work. And in the end, he'd look like a hero in Layla's eyes without actually having to lift a finger….He grinned at the prospect. Though somehow feeling slightly guilty about the deception.

"As I said before, This will not end until I have spoken to him."

"No. It's too dangerous. You have to stay here where I can watch over you."

"How can you watch over me if you are going to Austin?"

_Damn-it! _Eric thought. He hadn't thought his deception entirely through.

"I'll send someone to look after you…"

"No." She immediately declined. "I'm going one way or another."

Eric contemplated. "Could your possibly hold off your gallant plan? One week? So I can sort some scheduling and travel plans?"

Hopefully by then, Maddox would have completed the task….Eric thought.

Layla paused. Then slowly nodded. "Okay one week."

Eric grinned. He stood up swiftly strode towards her and gently pinned her against the wall. He greeted her lips with his and kissed her adamantly.

His long strands of hair tickled her face. Layla couldn't help but slightly giggling.

But she quickly fought with his grabby arms and pushed him away from her delicate pinned position.

Eric allowed the break from the embrace. "Very well. But I sense that your body wanted more." He cocked one eyebrow.

"And we both know I'm more than happy to reciprocate." He grinned.

Layla sighed. "Whatever helps you sleep today." She dismissed.

Eric laughed and quickly unlocked and strode out the door. Before closing it, he turned back and smiled at her.

"Methinks the lady doth protest to much." He concluded as he let the door shut, separating their glances.

Layla shook her head. She was getting pretty sick of people telling her that. Swiftly she turned and plopped on the bed. One thing was certain; she needed to get some sleep.

Her body must have agreed because she fell asleep within about two minutes of settling her head on the pillow.

…

Layla awoke and glanced at the alarm clock. Three in the afternoon. She sighed as she sat up and stretched. She had actually gotten more sleep than she'd intended. She rose and went to the bathroom and washed up, pulled back her hair and brushed her teeth and smoothed out her clothes.

Upon entering the bedroom again, she watched a commercial for Quiznos on the television. She decided it would be wise to get something to eat. She gathered up her key. She quickly found the do not disturb sign. She decided she'd rather not have anyone in her room. Everything was still clean and she still had towels. She grabbed her cell and placed it in her back pocket. She got some money out of her wallet and sat her purse to the side. She saw no point in carrying purses. They were an extra heavy hassle. But they helped her look more like a soft, sweet business woman. Layla sighed as she slipped the money in her pocket and decided she was ready to go. Layla stepped out of the room shut the door behind her as she placed the sign on the door.

"Slept in a little late?" A voice spoke from behind her.

Layla stopped herself from jumping as she slowly turned. But she almost visibly took a deep breath as she noticed it was just the elevator attendant.

"Yes." She smiled a friendly smile. "I never do that, but I was exhausted." She spoke truthfully as the man held the elevator for her.

She hadn't noticed yesterday, but the elevators at this hotel were entirely run down…and extremely slow. Layla tried not to beam with pride at the superiority of her hotel to this one….at least the elevators.

"Can I call for your car?" The attendant asked politely.

"No I, Don't have my car with me."

"Hiding out from the world?" The man asked.

That question struck Layla as odd. Elevator attendants usually weren't this chatty. Especially about guests personal reason's for visiting their hotel.

"Just on vacation." She spoke quickly…hoping this trip to the first floor would go faster.

"Good hiding place…." The man continued. "They would of never of found you if your male vampire visitor hadn't stopped by. He seemed to single minded to notice that I had followed him. You must have had a hot and heavy night."

"Who are you?" She spoke demanding an immediate answer.

"My name's not important. I'm just here to escort you back home."

Layla sighed. "I'm not going with you. There's no way you could possibly subdue me enough to get me out of this hotel."

The man smiled. Layla didn't like that.

"I assumed you'd fight. But that won't be necessary on either of our parts."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to be suave and cryptic…what are you getting at?"

"I have a message for you from your brother."

"I'm sure you do…can't wait to hear it."

"I'm here to tell you that he has Maddox. And if you ever want to see him again you should come with me immediately."

Layla froze. She contemplated the information just relayed to her.

"I don't believe you." She spoke shakily. Wondering why Maddox wouldn't have let her know in some way.

The man sighed. "He said you would say that." He pulled out his camera phone and showed her a video on his phone. There he was, Maddox. He was chained to look like a crucifix. He was in a similar basement/dungeon that Layla had found him in before. Dameon's second in command Elias was standing beside Maddox striking him with a silver chain. Layla winced simultaneously with Maddox in the video. Layla hated Elias. He'd probably orchestrated the video. He knew that the lashing would upset Layla further.

"Turn it off." Layla closed her eyes and turned her head. The man complied. She could tell he enjoyed being a thug for the vampires, because he had a look on his face of smug satisfaction.

"I can assume I won't have any trouble escorting you back to San Antonio?"

"San Antonio?" Layla looked towards him perplexedly.

"Yes, to your brother's home."

That was news to Layla. There home was in Dallas when her and Maddox left.

"No, you won't have any trouble." Layla had already planned on seeing Dameon…if only she could inform Eric somehow.

"Just in case…" The man reached out for Layla's arm and swiftly wrapped a silver chain around her right wrist. He took a separate chain and circled it around her left. Layla struggled but the chain was tightly in place. The man laced the chain on the right through his fingers and watched in astonishment as Layla cringed and the silver turned her wrists a bright red. This was no good. With the silver on both arms she would not be very good at getting away, it severely slowed her down.

"I didn't believe it when they told me." He watched in astonishment.

Layla searched through her head. This was bad. It suddenly became clear that without another vampire's help she wouldn't be able to stop Dameon from attacking and claiming her. It was like trying to prevent being mauled by a bear without a shotgun. It really wasn't a choice. Sure she could glamour him but she couldn't glamour him and all his followers concurrently. She never thought she'd think it, but she wished Eric were there. She had to figure out a way to let him know…then it hit her.

_Glamour. _

She looked towards her kidnapper. The chain was burning into her skin, but he was only human, surely it would work.

"What's your name?"

This startled the man. He didn't think she'd have anything to say to him.

"I'm, you can call me Owen."

"Owen." Layla spoke gently hoping her tone would encourage him to look over into her eyes.

It worked.

"Owen, I need to go to the front desk. If I don't give them my key, they'll suspect something and eventually find out I've went missing."

The man looked into her eyes. "So they won't suspect anything."

Layla nodded. "That's right."

She wished more than anything she could get away. Maybe she could…just maybe. She thought quickly as the elevator opened to the lobby. If she ran away there was a good chance ….a great chance that Dameon would kill Maddox. Layla couldn't believe he'd do that to his own father. But Dameon was evil. There was nothing good or true about him. No, she would have to go to him, or Maddox would be dead for sure.

As quick as she could manage, she made her way to the front desk where she approached the clerk. She moaned in torture as she attempted to slide her hotel key out of her pocket. The girl looked up at her with a disgusted face…as if she was interrupting her solitude. Layla threw the key on the desk.

"How may I assist you today?" The clerk spoke sarcastically as she flipped through a magazine.

"If you could please tell my…." She looked up at Owen, who still seemed to be under the influence of glamour.

"Tell my husband Mr. Yarbrough, we're in 1001 that I went to visit my dad and brother in San Antonio to go see my brother's new house."

The girl stared blankly at Layla. As if it were an insult to relay a message.

Layla's patience and time were running thin. Once more she reached in her pocket with her fingers that would still move. She pulled out a hundred dollar bill, and threw it on the desk for the clerk.

"It would be greatly appreciated." Layla's voice hurried.

The girl quickly pulled out a pen and paper. " Mr. Yarbrough 1001, your wife went to San Antonio to see her dad and her brother's new house." She wrote it down with gusto that she hadn't had before the money appeared on the desk.

"And when shall I be expecting Mr. Yarbrough?"

"I'd say eight or nine this evening."

"Alright." Her attitude turned more and more chipper by the second.

"I will relay the message."

Layla feigned a smile. "Thank you."

"Thank you." The ignorant clerk spoke and went back to her magazine.

Layla barely realized but she'd expediently escorted herself and her captor to the parking lot.

She looked up at him in the eyes once more.

"We never went to the front desk, you escorted me from the elevator and now we're in the parking lot." She spoke quickly while releasing the man from glamour. Owen shook his head and looked around a little dazed but almost to his full capacity, however capable that was. He seemed to be satisfied with his mission as he placed Layla in the passenger seat of a silver Mustang, (obviously compliments of Dameon.) and sped off.

Layla rested her head on the window. She tried to ignore the pain radiating from her wrists to the rest of her body. She could only pray that one hundred dollars was enough money to bribe a hotel clerk to do her job.


	10. I Don't Mind the Sun Sometimes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Ten: I Don't Mind the Sun Sometimes**

The Mustang sped down the road at lightning speed. Layla sighed and looked over towards Owen, who was enjoying the speed of the GT 500 all too much.

"You know, If you keep speeding like this you're going to cause attention."

Owen looked over towards her and smirked.

"That whole testosterone level must be rising with excitement. You accomplished your mission, sailing down the road in a fancy car…you're above the law…almost makes you feel immortal right…like them huh?"

"I know what you're doing." Owen concluded.

"You do?" Layla spoke sarcastically.

"You're trying to get under my skin. You're trying to make me get angry."

Layla shook her head. "I have no such intention."

She did realize this was a bad idea. Now Dameon was prepared for her, but she wasn't prepared for Dameon.

"Is this one of Dameon's new cars?" She knew that it was. Every kid wants a Mustang. And since Dameon was turned when he was younger…well old habits die hard.

"This is the car they gave me."

"They?" Layla questioned.

"Your…brother and the other vampires." He finished. Not really wanting to reveal anything else.

But Layla pressed on. "You seem like a normal enough guy. Clean shaven, boyishly short haircut. You have a lot going for you. Why would you mix yourself up with vampires?"

Owen laughed. "Says the one who invites them into her hotel room."

Layla ignored his comment. He obviously didn't have a very high opinion of vampires…but he was still working for them.

"So they're either threatening you or you're just in it for the money.

Owen gave her a sideways glance. "That's none of your damn business."

"Maybe, but what does it matter if I know or not? I'll be dead soon anyways….might as well entertain me."

Owen furrowed his brow. He tried to hide his brief look of concern.

"They're, they wouldn't kill you. I'm just returning you."

"Oh yes, because the vampires just want to chit chat."

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he peered down at the odometer.

"Running out of gas I see. Dameon really should have sent you in a Prius."

Owen ignored this remark. He looked up at a road sign. They were about thirty miles out of Houston and they'd got there in about three hours. He really had been speeding.

There's a gas station about ten miles up. But your have to turn off the highway a bit on a farmer's market road."

"How do you know this?"

"I do a lot of business in Houston. I drive this way all the time. Which is why I find it strange we're going this way to get to San Antonio."

"Hush." Owen snapped.

Layla almost laughed. She couldn't remember the last time someone told her to hush.

Owen was silent for a few minutes but nervously looking down at the gas gage.

"So, where's this gas station?" He asked sheepishly.

Layla sighed. "Next road to the left, FM 1288."

Owen followed her directions to a tee and pulled into a small gas station that only had two pumps. Owen sighed. He was about to get out of the car when he remembered he had a hostage.

"Don't try anything cute." He warned. Layla tried not to laugh but her smile was enough. Owen angrily tied her left arm to the steering wheel with the silver. Layla winced.

"You know someone's going to wonder why I'm in this position if they walk by."

Owen looked around. "There's no one here…" He smiled assuring himself as he shut and locked the door.

Layla sighed in relief. Unbeknownst to Owen, this gave Layla leverage to unravel the tight grasp of the silver on her left hand. She almost passed out from the pain after she unwrapped her arm. The silver chain hung on the steering wheel with traces of Layla's blood on it. She was glad that Owen wasn't a vampire. He might of attacked her after inhaling the scent. She tried to think of a plan. Then her eyes suddenly lit up. This was Dameon's car. Dameon always kept a spare pair of keys in the glove box. Layla reached in front of her and sure enough, a spare key and keyless entry sat before her. She smiled in success as she stuffed the keys in her pocket. They would do no good however if the car didn't have gas. She'd have to wait and get rid of Owen after he'd filled the car up with gas. She didn't have the strength to fight him. But maybe she'd use her skills and glamour him.

Truthfully, Layla had only glamoured vampires. She didn't realize that she could do it to humans as well until she glamoured Owen that very same day. But if he caught wind that she got free from the silver he might panic and call Dameon or one of the other vampires. It was almost seven and the vampires would be rising soon. Layla looked at the chain she just freed herself from. She had to wrap herself back up in it…something she really didn't want to do.

_Just like ripping a band-aid. _She thought. Except this band-aid was like one hundred times the pain. She looked up and saw Owen walking back out of the gas station. She reached with her right hand and quickly wrapped her left wrist back into the silver. She couldn't help but cry out. Owen took notice but he was still a few steps away and didn't know why she was yelling. Her right fingers stung from the shock but hopefully she could glamour him to take off the chains soon.

Owen peered in the car. What he saw must have been sufficient because he quickly looked back and began to fill the car with gas. He opened the door and fumbled with the silver on the steering wheel.

"Doesn't it bother you? To see someone else in such pain?"

He shook his head. "You don't know what all I've seen."

Layla pursed her lips. "You could…tell me." She said trying to sound as flirtatious as she could. Not really knowing how you could flirt at a time like that.

But sure enough, he responded. He looked her in the eyes.

"Owen, take the silver off my arms. I'm not a threat to you."

He quickly complied. Layla bit down on her lip until she almost drew blood as he carelessly pulled off the silver from her arms. She tried her best to maintain eye contact.

"Throw the silver in the trash barrel. Keep looking at me."

He obliged. Though he missed the barrel and dropped them on the floor, Layla didn't nitpick.

This was amazing. She'd never been able to fully control a person's actions before. Sure she could glamour vampires, but it only lasted a few seconds and it required much more energy on her part.

She then heard the pump click, the car had filled up. She maintained her stare.

"Return the pump and shut the gas lid."

He did what she said. Though he simply dropped the pump which made a large clanking sound. Layla prayed the gas station attendant didn't notice.

"Get in the car and drive off. When you begin driving you will remember…." Layla paused. What would he remember?

"You'll remember that you felt bad that the silver hurt me so much and I promised to obey if you unchained me. This is satisfactory to you. You won."

She almost shrugged. She didn't know how to talk to someone under hypnosis.

He swiftly pulled out of the parking lot. Layla made sure to look away. She attempted to sink into her seat to appear more sullen and defeated. She turned her head and closed her

eyes. She prayed that her glamour had worked.

Owen snapped to after pulling out of the parking lot. He looked over at her and studied her wrists.

"As long as you promise to behave I'll let you stay out of them until we get to your brothers." Owen spoke suddenly, as if it were all his idea.

"Thank you." Layla stated, clearing her throat.

"No more snappy remarks though."

"Alright." She agreed slightly smiling. Now all she had to do was get him out of the car.

…….

Eric strode into the Diamondback with his usual confidence. He thought the desk clerk was trying to say something to him but he didn't care. Layla had finally agreed to do something his way, she'd wait a week until they 'carried out their plan.' But Eric was satisfied this would not have to be the case. Maddox was probably already in Austin, already talking to the King of Dameon's indiscretion. And in the meantime he could enjoy a whole week of Layla without any annoying interruptions. Hopefully a week would be long enough to seduce her….

He almost went right through the door of Room 1001. He knew she wouldn't be expecting him. Maybe she was even in a compromising position. Eric grinned.

However the grin soon faded when he found the room once again empty. She couldn't have known he was coming…she must be out…._probably eating something. _He concluded. Layla always seemed to be "snacking" as she called it.

Eric decided to ask the front desk where his "wife" went. The hotel clerk couldn't have been happier.

"Mr. Yarbrough?"

Eric nodded. "Yes…" He answered surprisingly.

"Your wife left a message for you."

This peeked Eric's interest. She'd actually left a note saying where she was. He grinned.

"And?" He asked the clerk who seemed to be a little dull.

"She…eh Mrs. Yarbrough wanted me to tell you that…" She paused for a moment pulling out a notepad.

Eric tapped his broad hand on the desk displaying his impatience.

"Went to San Antonio to visit her Dad and to see her brother's new house." The girl smiled and looked up at him.

Eric froze. "Who gave you this message?"

Her smile quickly faded when she noticed Eric's mood. "Mrs….Mrs. Yarbrough."

"Was she with anyone?" He asked…wasting no time.

The girl paused and focused her eyes to the ceiling. She tried to remember.

"She was, she was with a man."

" A man. What did he look like?"

"Umm…"

"Around what time was this?"

"I'd say three, three thirty."

Eric shifted in anger. That's all he needed to know. He quickly glided out of the lobby. He didn't care who saw or noticed he was more than human. He quickly got into his car and sped off.

"Pam, why aren't you answering the phone?" He asked accusingly. "Call me immediately." He commanded as he drove his car towards Fangtasia.

..

When he arrived, he noticed that Pam was outside checking people's I.D.'s."

"Leave." He demanded from the people about to enter. Pam shooed them away as she quickly followed Eric into the bar.

"Get these people out." He looked towards Pam who had already taken the hint.

"Alright everyone. We've been shut down by the fire marshal. Time to scoot out." She looked over towards Eric who was fuming.

It was very early in the evening so there were only a few early patrons and tourists. Eric even excused the vampires on duty that night as well. As soon as they were all out, Pam shut and locked the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Dameon has taken Layla." Eric announced. "He has come into my territory and…"

"And what?" Pam asked.

Eric glared back at her. Pam crossed her arms.

"As it states Eric, you have no claim over this girl."

"I've been asked by her claim to look after her."

Pam's eyes widened. This was news to her.

"Maddox?"

Eric nodded.

"She left me an trail by leaving a message with the clerk at Diamondback. They're taking her to San Antonio. Her brother's new headquarters. Apparently they threatened her by pretending to have Maddox."

"They don't."

"I talked to him yesterday. It is unlikely something has happened to him since then, but I could be wrong." Eric paced trying to come up with a plan.

It was obvious her kidnapper wasn't vampire because of the time of day she was taken. But that was hours ago. Eric looked up at the clock. It was now 8:20. Hopefully it wasn't already too late.

….

Layla shifted in her seat. It was dark now her arms still stung, but the excruciating pain was mostly over. She cautiously looked towards Owen, who seemed to be deep in thought about something. She really didn't care. Now was probably the best time to once again practice her glamour skills. They were on the highway now. There seemed to be only a few cars around. She sighed a loud sigh of discontent.

"Owen?" She spoke in the feeblest of voices."What now?" He asked, just daring her to speak out of line.

"You think you could turn on some air? It's really hot in here." She looked over at him, trying to catch his eye. She quickly stopped. If she did that, he'd probably lose control and crash. She had to get him to pull over.

"It's not that hot." He concluded.

Layla contained herself from rolling her eyes.

"I'm just really nauseous." She spoke turning towards the road. "I think I'm going to throw up…." She paused for a moment. He didn't respond.

"Well if you won't turn on some air at least pull over so I don't have to throw up in the car."

"As if I'm that stupid. I'm not pulling over."

"What would happen?" Layla looked around. "It's not like I could run anywhere. If I did I'd probably be attacked by some wild animal. I'd rather be in the car with you than take my chances out there."

She lied.

"You're really sick?"

Layla nodded. Trying to look as sick as possible.

"Please, just for a second. I'll feel better once I've thrown up."

Owen sighed as he pulled off the road onto the median. Layla swiftly flew open the door and hung over the side. She smiled in triumph.

"I don't hear anything…" He spoke as if he really wanted to.

Layla quickly rose from her position and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Thank you Owen." She smiled as she advanced towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"For what, what are you doing?"

Got him.

…..

Pam sat down at one of the stools at the bar. Eric continued to pace.

"Going after her might not be the best of ideas. She's probably already I San Antonio by now."

"Not helping." Eric chided.

Though Pam was right. He was acting irrational. But he seethed at the thought of Dameon getting a hold of Layla. He tried not to picture what would happen when he did, if he did, If he hadn't already.

The phone rang. Pam rose to get it.

"Fangtasia." She announced as if nothing was wrong.

Eric continued to pace.

"Hold on one moment." A huge smile quickly spread across her face.

"It's for you." She grinned slyly.

"I'm not taking any calls." He glared at her with utter surprise that she didn't already realize that.

Pam sighed. "It's Layla." She held the phone out to him.

Eric stared in awe for a moment before picking up the phone.

"Where are you?"

"I-35." Layla announced as she smoothly drove the Mustang down the highway.

"Are you alone?"

"I am now."

"What happened."

"Oh just some guy my brother hired to take me to him. But he's somewhere else now."

"You killed him?" Eric asked, a little surprised.

"No. I left him on the side of the highway. About two or three miles ago."

Eric sighed. "Good. I'll see you when you get back. I'll be waiting her at Fangtasia."

Pam smiled. Eric hadn't even figured out how to rescue her yet and she'd already rescued herself.

Layla paused for a moment on the line. "I'm not coming back to Shreveport."

"What?" Eric said as his anger began to rise once again. He didn't remember the last time he'd said "What?"

"I'm going to San Antonio."

"That's ridiculous, you can't go by yourself."

"They have Maddox. I don't have a choice."

"They might not even have him Layla. It might be a ploy…"

"He showed me a video." Layla said, trying not to choke up.

Eric paused. "What is the next town?"

"Nacogdoches."

"Stop there. I'll arrive shortly. Get you a hotel room at…"

He looked towards Pam for the name of a 'vampire friendly' hotel in Nacogdoches.

"Sleep and Stay."

"The Sleep and Stay. Text me the room number."

Layla sighed.

"Layla…." Eric demanded, not taking no for an answer.

"Okay." Layla said as she hung up.

..

Eric gathered himself and slipped on a leather jacket that was hanging in his office.

"I assume you can hold down the fort for a few days?" He asked while not really caring whether Pam had any objections or not.

"Of course."

"Excellent." He began to walk out of the door. Having a change of heart, He slowly turned before he left and faced Pam.

"In the small chance that something should happen to me…. You will be Sherriff. You are a magnificent second."

Pam gestured and took his words as a great compliment.

Eric nodded as he slid outside and into his car. Quickly changing his mind he levitated from the ground and flew off into the night sky.

….

Layla had arrived at the Sleep and Stay sooner than she thought. As she entered she quickly realized why Eric had picked this hotel. It was vampire friendly. The rooms had no windows so the vampires felt free to stay as long as they wanted without interruption. She pulled some money out that she'd taken from Owen.

By no means was Layla a thief, but she didn't have her cash with her and she'd gave the only cash she had to the clerk at the Diamondback.

"How many days?" The clerk asked with an efficient voice.

"Just, tomorrow, two rooms." Layla concluded. She didn't intend on waiting long to save Maddox. Whether Eric liked it or not.

"Three hundred dollars. And notify us at the front desk when you're checking out."

Layla frowned. She only had two hundred and eighty she'd taken from Owen.

"Just the one room actually." She corrected. Eric would love this.

"Alright. Room 311." The clerk mustered a weak smile. Layla gestured as she walked off and texted Eric.

Layla looked around. The décor of the hotel was some sort of a Latin base. The walls were a bright light blue with red zigzags along the top and bottom as a border.

After investigating the room, Layla walked back downstairs to get something to eat.

There was a Mariachi band playing in the bar. Layla entered and sat at a table. She was quickly given a menu and ordered some quesadilla's. She was beyond hungry.

She sighed as she took a sip of her iced tea. Things had been nonstop for the past few days. And now? Now she was in some vampire hotel in Nacogdoches, Texas about to take on her brother and a pack of vampires that held her surrogate father hostage. She thought about ordering a drink, but with Eric coming in the next few hours, alcohol wasn't the best of ideas.

"Are you okay?" A voice murmured as she almost dropped a quesadilla on her plate.

She looked up to see Eric's pale face staring down at her.

Layla nodded and continued her bite as Eric sat down across from her at the table.

"Should have known you'd be eating." He mused as he glanced and studied her for injuries.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked…already half-way knowing the answer.

"I flew."

"How lovely." She couldn't help but smiling as she took another bite.

Eric examined her arms.

"Your attacker wrapped you in silver again."

Layla nodded. "Almost immediately. They're getting smarter, these one inept minions."

Eric grinned, though his face once more leaked concern for her wrists.

"Apparently not smart enough."

"Apparently." Layla agreed.

Eric continued to stare. He wanted Layla to tell him what happened. She complied.

..

One iced tea and two quesadilla's later, Layla had finished telling her story. Eric smiled as usual and raised his brow. He was impressed once more by her supernatural skills and her nonchalant attitude towards the whole situation that to any normal person would be emotionally devastating. But none of it seemed to phase Layla one bit, except the physical injuries.

The room was extremely cold. It was almost unbearable. Layla looked around but couldn't find a thermostat.

Eric shut and locked the door behind him. The door had three locks. Eric made sure he'd secured all of them tightly. Since there was no window Eric felt sure they'd be safe at least for the night. Layla sat herself down on the bed.

"Something is worrying you." Eric stated as he sat down beside her.

"I owe it to Maddox to save him Eric. But now I'm not sure how to do it. If we go to the King like we'd originally planned; Dameon will kill Maddox before we can get to him. I can't let that happen."

"Maddox came to me yesterday in the early evening."

Layla almost jumped out of her skin. "What?"

"I was searching for you at your house when Maddox pulled up behind me and asked me to look after you."

Layla searched inside herself. She didn't quite know how to react.

"Why, would he do that?"

Eric paused. He really didn't want to tell her. Once he did, she'd realize his intentions to defeat Dameon weren't entirely the noblest of ones.

"Maddox was going to King of Texas. He had the same idea as you. To expose Dameon and his…so that would clear the way of yours and his safety. So he asked me to look after you in his absence."

Layla was silent. She took in the information Eric had just told her.

"So they must have got him some time after you talked to him."

"Yes." Eric spoke wearily.

"What?"

"I thought you'd be more angry with me."

Layla laughed. "If you're asking if I'm surprised that you tried to save your hide and risk Maddox's to somehow impress me with your false heroism…then no. I'm not really surprised by your course of action."

Eric leaned in and caressed her neck as he smiled, revealing his extended fangs.

"You have a….way about you. I've tried to describe it to you before, but I am in…awe of it. You're not like other humans. You don't shy away from what you don't understand. Instead you call it out and accept it. You're able to recognize the truth about me and accept it without fear."

His smile faded into a look of placid concentration as he studied her. Her muscles seemed relaxed and her eyes were set.

"Why don't you fear me? Not even in the slightest bit?"

Layla looked towards him, examining his question.

"I suppose, no…I guess part of the reason is that I grew up around vampires. Not knowingly when I was young but Maddox was there nonetheless. Ever since I was a toddler I've have Maddox's blood. When I was young I felt feelings that I initially felt weren't mine. Feelings of hunger, of lust though as a child it was for food or a toy etc., etc. But as I grew older and especially when Maddox explained it to me, I began to the see world differently. More I'm guessing as you see it. We're all in a state of denial about who we are. But as I grew up I found that the Vampire blood in me had a much more of a solidified sense of knowing who I was than I did. The more I thought about it the more began to realize that these weren't just Maddox's feelings, they were mine as well." Layla looked up and shook her head. "Wow, I've never voiced that realization."

"Maybe you're more like me than you're willing to admit."

"I thought that's what I was doing. Admitting that I'm like you in a lot of ways." She shrugged.

Eric smiled. "I've never been able to have a deep philosophical discussion with a human."

"Nor I a vampire." She concluded.

"What are your extra-vampire senses telling you right now?" Eric once again leaned in closer. This time Layla allowed it.

His kiss was surprisingly welcomed. Layla placed an arm on the nape of his neck and the other in his hair. Eric pushed forward and Layla fell backwards on top of the bed. Eric pushed his jacket off and Layla helped him with his shirt. Eric looked towards her NIN shirt and smiled. He pulled it slowly over her head as he kissed her stomach.

She laughed as his kiss tickled her side, and urged his head to return back to hers.

"Come here." Eric took control and began kissing her neck and ran his hands along her arms.

"If you bite me, I swear to God I'll drain you in your sleep and sell your blood for gas money."

Eric laughed. "Fair warning."

By this time, Eric had already kicked off his pants, and soon after removed Layla's.

"This is going too fast."

"It absolutely is not going to fast. By my count, this is the longest courtship I've had in over three hundred years."

"I'll try to take that as a compliment."

"Please do." He growled as proceeded to move inside her.

"Hi-ya!" Layla whispered though ever so loudly.

"What does that mean?" Eric asked. A little concerned he was not pleasing her.

Layla laughed. "It means you're doing a bang up job."

Eric looked down at her, still perplexed.

Layla had had two sexual partners in her life. Both men of which were human. Both of which were the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.

She felt an almost insurmountable wave of pleasure, and it looked as if Eric felt the same. But she was tired of being on bottom. She shifted her weight and moved on top of Eric.

Perplexed by this, he quickly asked her. "What are you doing?" He'd never experienced this before. It took Layla a second but she quickly found her rhythm. She didn't answer.

Eric laid back for a moment. But quickly caressed her lower back and butt. He traced his fingers along the spot he thought her tattoo was. He tried to remember, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it said.

After a few more minutes, Layla felt on the brink. Eric being who he was placed Layla beneath him. Layla rolled her eyes but accepted nonetheless. It felt too good.

Eric came first. He tired to resist collapsing on top of her. But his job wasn't done yet. He pressed deeper, and deeper until Layla ran out of breath, she let out a deep sigh afterwards. Then Eric collapsed and laid his head on her chest. He clung to her tightly…already reminiscing, already remembering.

"Hi-ya." He exclaimed. Finally understanding the meaning of the phrase.


	11. Steady Boys, I'm Thinking She Needs Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Eleven: Steady Boys, I'm thinking She Needs Me**

Layla's eyes shot open. Though the hotel room was pitch dark. She couldn't see a thing. She tried to lift herself up but something held her down. She placed her hands down and felt that there was a naked Eric still lying on top of her. She looked over to the alarm clock and it was 4:45 p.m. Layla shook her head. She couldn't believe she'd slept so long. There was no way Eric was waking up anytime soon. So there literally was about two hundred pounds of dead weight on top of her. She didn't know the repercussions of waking a slumbering vampire so she was as gentle as she could be as she tried to slide out from underneath him.

"Where are you going?" Eric muttered. She could feel his lips on her chest move as he spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I was, until you woke me up. We're you wanting another round?" His body began to wake up with his words.

Layla was still in shock that there had even been a first time. Which she'd have to evaluate in her mind later.

"Once was plenty." She spoke without really thinking.

Eric was silent. His silence actually made Layla slightly uncomfortable. Had she hurt his feelings by her remark?

"I've never experienced that before." He muttered.

"Experienced what?" It was still pitch dark but she just knew he was grinning.

"The wealth of energy and participation from a human partner." He spoke while gripping tightly to her stomach.

"You even had the fortitude to get on top. You challenged me."

"Well it wasn't boring…" She added. Not really knowing what to say.

"I suppose you had an equal or greater amount of satisfaction from the experience?"

Layla laughed. "It was very nice Eric."

"Just nice? I suppose because I withheld a bit. But you seemed to be holding back too. I think I've yet to learn what…. Layla can do." Eric had lifted himself up to her face now, kissing her softly.

What Eric said was true. Layla did hold back. Though she thought she did a better job at hiding it.

"I know why you did that…." Eric started.

"Excuse me?"

"You thought I would bite you…"

He was right. And the fact that he didn't even try was actually great restraint on his part. So there was no doubt in her mind that he was holding back as well….

"Maybe next time you'll have warmed up to the idea more….with some gentle persuasion." Eric decided. "But I had to prove to you I could control myself…now that you know that…"

Layla sighed. She let her mind briefly wonder what sex would be like if she hadn't held back, if Eric hadn't held back. She closed her eyes trying to shake off the notion. The fact that Eric did was actually a great gesture on his part.

"I don't know why I did this."

"I do. You found someone you could be your ruthless self with. Other humans don't understand the unwavering values you have; tenacity, fearlessness, a healthy appetite for mind blowing…."

"Okay." Layla laughed. "So maybe I do know why…"

"Good….now since our clothes are still discarded all over the room…" Eric continued to kiss her cheek and made his way quickly to her neck.

"We need to get ready." Layla slyly maneuvered out from under him. Eric let out a long, moan of annoyance.

As her feet hit the floor she felt her t-shirt and quickly slid it back on. It took her a few seconds but she found her pants as well and pulled them up and buckled her belt.

"You won't be able to get anything done yet." Eric concluded.

Layla ignored his comment and continued to get dressed.

"They're all asleep. There will be no way to retrieve Maddox or talk to the King of Texas. You'll simply have to wait."

Layla rubbed her face and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You're right. I'm just restless." She really didn't have a plan. What would she do when she got there? Wait at the gates of Dameon's mansion? The King's mansion?

"I'm not good at waiting."

Eric laughed. "Neither am I."

"Well it must suck for you to be a vampire."

"I've gotten used to it."

"And patience is a virtue…"

"A human virtue…" He corrected.

"So what was your plan exactly? After you got rid of your inept kidnapper…?"

"Well, I was just doing to drive to Dameon's and figure it out on the way."

"You don't know where he lives."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Owen told me."

"He _told _you or you made him tell you?" Eric grinned. "It's nice isn't it? Not having to wonder, just knowing."

"I try not to let it go to my head." Layla insisted. Though it was fairly easy to glamour Owen…she didn't want to get to superior about it.

"So…Do you know the King of Texas?"

Eric shrugged. "I have met him a few times. He's very famous and very…flamboyant."

"Famous?"

"Most of us, though we are now a part of everyday society still like to maintain a discrete existence…Alvar Nunez, or some might remember him being referred to as…."

"Cabeza de Vaca?"

"You know your history."

"I know my Texas history. It was part of the core curriculum when I was young."

"Well, then you should know the human's version of the story…enlighten me."

Layla took a deep breath… "Alright let's see….Alvar Nunez aka Cabeza de Vaca was a Spanish Explorer circa…early fifteenth century. Was one of three or four survivors that landed in Florida. Other survivors said he went out on his own for a few years and made his way to Texas, and Mexico and all it's surrounding states to the west. He claimed to have some sort of healing powers and some thought he was crazy while others believed him….how am I doing?"

Eric grinned. "Alvar Nunez ….now known as "Batista ," did come over on the ships, though it's a long journey, he and his second, third, and forth in command fed from the rest of the crew and eventually drained them. When they reached Florida, they were disoriented and almost completely dead. Some of the Native American's retrieved their coffins. Nunez's healing powers came from letting some chiefs drink from him in trade for safe shelter and protection during the day."

"So that's why his followers were referred to as his "children of the sun."?"

"Exactly. He could both heal and destroy. He was their god since they knew not of vampires."

"But, didn't he return to Spain?"

"He came back in 1850's I believe. He's been King ever since."

Layla nodded as she began laughing. "So he's a flamboyant King?"

"As you said he had many followers. Even before Vampires came out to society, he flaunted himself as a deity."

"It seems you don't think very highly of him."

"I respect him. He's a man of power and higher authority than I, but I can't agree with the way he carries on revealing all of our secrets."

Layla nodded. "So, you think we should go to him first?"

"I don't believe we have a choice. If I make noise in his territory without his say so, it will be hell to pay." Eric warned.

"We could go visit him tonight. But I don't think he'll allow us in with this attire."

"Is he having some sort of party?"

"Every night."

Layla nodded. "Right…flamboyant."

"But don't…"

"Underestimate him…." She finished. "If I had a nickel every time I heard that." She sighed as her face turned solemn.

"Do you think…"

Eric pulled her down to lay next to him. He ran his strong hands through her hair.

"If Dameon wants you to come, he won't kill Maddox. It's his only bargaining chip. And I would never let anything happen to you."

Layla smiled. "I'm not worried about myself."

"I know." Eric stated. "Which is troubling because you have no idea how appealing you are to vampires."

"Yes I do, but this isn't about me. It's about Maddox. Dameon is his son. He's betrayed him. I just don't understand that kind of betrayal."

"You're loyal. It's the quality of a leader."

"Thanks. But Dameon is my brother…"

"Dameon is a coward and a sloppy excuse for a vampire. You will not give yourself to him. It would ruin the whole point of what Maddox has tried to do for you and I will simply not let it happen."

"I'd never let that happen either."

Eric nodded in mild triumph.

"I know I will be welcome at Batista's, but you must go as my claim. I'll inform him that Dameon has kidnapped and tortured his own father and maker and I'm sure with an investigation he'll find out more misuses of power. It probably works best this way. If Batista saw how Maddox preferred you over his own vampire son, or if he found out what your extraordinary blood can do, he might rule in Dameon's favor. I will tell them that I have taken you as my claim in Maddox's absence."

"Why on earth would he side with Dameon?"

"He might even want to keep you for himself." Eric spoke as he were realizing for the first time. "Yes you must go as my claim. So try to be a little more subservient when we go."

"Right." She spoke sarcastically.

Eric smirked. "I didn't think so….at least let me do most of the talking?"

"Most…" Layla smiled back.

"Alright then." Eric fumbled around for his cell phone and checked his atlas.

"We can leave in two hours and 42 minutes."

"You mean you can leave in two hours and 42 minutes."

"You'd leave me here? Defenseless and fragile?" He joked.

"You bet your cute ass." Layla finished. "You have any cash with you? I'll go get some clothes for us."

Eric handed her his wallet. "How did you pay for the hotel without cash?"

"Used the last of it….what's your size?"

Eric stared at her blankly.

Layla leaned over and pulled his shirt, jeans, and shoes from the floor.

"Okay." She took a mental note. "I'll be back in about three and a half hours."

"I really wish you would wait. You don't know if you were followed."

"I would know." Layla corrected him. "Besides, I have to get out here."

"Why? Afraid we'll make love again?" He glanced at her suggestively.

"Something like that." She smiled as she put on her shoes and walked to the door. Eric sighed and made his way to the closet, equipped with a cheap cradled coffin. Just in case her opening the door shone too much light in the room.

…..

Eric was impressed with the suit Layla had bought for him. It fit him to a tee. He hated wearing tuxedo's. Fortunately the black material was soft and form fitting. Layla wore a short silk green dress that complimented her lightly tanned skin. It was strapless and it ended just before her knees. She wore strapped black gladiator heels that made her significantly taller. He noticed Layla had the same stride in heels as she did with any other shoes. She fixed her hair up where the majority hung down in loose curls and only a small part was pulled up on top. He liked that, it showed all of her face.

Layla liked the way Eric looked as well. But she had no illusions. This wasn't a date. Though they dressed and smelled the part, she had to focus on the mission at hand.

"You need to relax." Eric suggested as they walked out to the hotel parking lot.

"Do you think we'll have enough time? It's a five hour drive."

"Who said anything about driving?"

Layla paused in her tracks.

"You can't be serious?!"

"It's the most efficient way to travel." Eric concluded as he took off his jacket and put it on Layla.

"It will cut arrival time practically in half, but you might get cold."

"You're that fast?"

"Let's find out….though you may have to redo your hair." And without warning he lifted her up and they were off. Layla laughed.

"This is so weird."

….

"You think this is a tad bit theatrical." Layla concluded as Eric lowered them down on the grounds of Texas State Capitol Building.

"Did you know that Texas State Capitol is taller than the U.S. Capitol in D.C.?" Eric asked.

"I did not." Layla smiled as she put all of her hair down.

"Let me." Eric suggested as he grabbed several strands of her hair. He held out his hand for Layla to give him her hair clip.

"There. It looks perfect."

"Thank you." Layla smiled. The first tender moment she'd ever remembered sharing with Eric.

"It makes you look a little more accessible, instead of screaming, 'I'm a sex siren.'"

"Okay…." She looked around. "So where is this King of Texas?"

Eric gestured for her to follow him.

"On 6th street. He owns a club called The Political Animal."

6th street was a long strip in downtown Austin that provided a wide variety of night life. On 6th street there's a club for everyone; sport fans, music fans (live or DJ), and of course specialty clubs that catered to certain fetishes or in this case vampires.

Layla nodded. "Cool name."

Eric smirked. "Not with the times."

"Aristotle is one of those foundation figures. Doesn't really have to be with the times."

"Nunez hated Aristotle."

"He's that old?"

"And then some…Now, I can't stress how important it is that you let me do the talking."

"I understand Eric, don't speak unless spoken too."

"Sometimes not even that."

"Fine."

"And please don't stray from my side. You're not bitten on the neck and unless you're with me at all times I can't guarantee someone won't mistake you as fair game."

Layla hated this. It was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. And she'd heard it many times in her life from Maddox. But now was no time for pride.

"I didn't come her to die….I know the drill…I'll be good."

Layla looked at all the people her age laughing and walking along the strip. That would have been her if she didn't move in and live with vampires through college. She would have spent time here having adventures and drinks with friends. She could have dated men who were alive. Men that were anything but possessive. Men that wanted to get in her pants and leave the next morning. Somehow that simplicity sounded inviting, but it was something she'd never known.

Almost all the men she knew were vampires. And they wanted to claim you and keep you all to themselves for long periods of time. It was all backwards from regular society.

Though to the untrained eye, Layla and Eric were the perfect couple. Attractive, well dressed and both exuded a confidence that all onlookers on 6th street seemed to envy. If they only knew….

Eric stopped in front of the club. "You ready?" He gave her a slight grin, but decided not to wait she was really ready or not. He grabbed the small of her back and clung his arm around her.

….

The club was upstairs in an old brick building. It was terribly dark. They had to walk up two flights to reach a woman standing at a podium. Behind her was a single wooden door. You could hear the Latin based music pouring through.

"Name?" The woman addressed only Eric. She was clearly a vampire.

"Eric Northman. Sherriff of Area Five."

"Louisiana? How is our neighbor?" She smiled giving Layla a once over. Layla tried not to roll her eyes…all she could do was look away.

"Very well. I'd like to request an audience with your King."

"You and everyone else." She concluded. "But I'll see what I can do for our neighbor in Area Five."

Eric nodded.

The woman glanced towards Layla. "Is this a gift for our majesty or your accessory?"

"The latter. This is my claim."

"I'll make a note of it." She grinned. "You can go in now."

Eric opened the door and escorted Layla in front of him. The club was one big room. The floor was all wooden. Layla felt the vibration of the music under her feet. There were vampire dancers, just like Fangtasia but these dancers were in traditional Mexican dress. They beamed proudly and smiled at the onlookers. Eric escorted them to a table on the side of the large room. Layla grinned as she watched the Vampire Mariachi player pretend to blow into his trumpet. He did not breathe, therefore he could not play the instrument. The speakers were playing a prerecorded track.

"And to think Milli-Vanilli was frowned upon and forced to stop making music." She leaned and spoke towards Eric.

He gave her a puzzled look.

She shook her head. As to tell him never mind.

"Do you see him?" She whispered.

Eric scanned the room and shook his head.

"He always insists on making an entrance." Eric spoke with annoyance. Looking as if he were already bored.

The bartender came take their order. Eric ordered a TruBlood and Layla ordered a rum and coke. Eric stared at her strangely, as if that were an unusual drink order. The waiter soon came back and gave them their drinks. Layla took a sip. After sitting it down she placed her hand on the aged wooden table and began to tap her fingers impatiently.

"Stop that." Eric insisted.

Layla shook her head and placed her hand flat on the table and looked around. Unlike Fangtasia, The Political Animal seemed to be more like a normal club. At first glance it just looked like a popular spot to drink and dance. Though the company was thoroughly mixed with human and vampire, everyone seemed to be having a great time. Several vampires and humans had cast glances towards Eric. Even amongst his own kind he seemed to stand out. He took up all the space he required and then some. By association, many onlookers stared at Layla.

Some vampires even gave her a suggestive glare. One actually came up to them at the table.

"Never you in here before." The tall dark vampire spoke as he looked towards Layla.

Layla ignored his comment as Eric instructed, a little annoyed of his presence.

"We are here on business." Eric announced as he kept his eyes on Layla.

"Are you now?" He extended his fangs and pulled up a chair next to Layla.

"You smell delightful, mind if I try you out?" He asked in an attempt to glamour her. Layla had the urge to punch him square in the jaw. But she restrained herself.

He leaned closer and inhaled her scent. He took two fingers and removed the strands hanging on her neck.

Eric stood up and with a quick swoop of his hand he'd twisted the vampire's arm and slammed him against the table. The vampire yelped.

"I do not allow others to address my claim without my say. It would be wise if you walked away and went on with your evening."

The vampire nodded. "I wasn't aware she was your claim. She smelled as if she wasn't. My apologies."

Eric nodded as he released his hold. The vampire shook at his arm and disappeared into the crowd.

Eric straightened his coat and sat back down.

Layla shrugged and took another sip of her drink. She sighed as she rested her head in her right hand.

Eric grinned. "Is this boring you?"

"She wants you to ask her to dance." A voice said from behind her.

Layla turned shyly. Eric stood from his seated position.

"Your majesty." Eric gestured.

"Sherriff." Batista smiled happily. " I was curious when my assistant told me you were here. I'm sorry about Bo, he's one of our regulars, but he knows not of polite behavior."

"It was only a small inconvenience."

"Good. I would hate to ruin our peaceful alliance." He sat down in the chair that Bo had pulled up and relaxed back into it.

"We are such close neighbors yet we never cross paths."

"Yes, we'll have to make a change." Eric suggested.

Layla studied the vampire. Everything about him screamed happy-go-lucky club owner. He was average height, about 5'11, a little on the heavy side but by no means was he fat. He had dark Latin skin and a thick head of hair. For some reason when she'd pictured him in her mind, she literally thought "Cabeza de Vaca", which is Spanish for "head of cow." This was not the case, he was a handsome man. Batista's clothes were very casual. That of a car dealer of some sort. He wore a pale tan shirt with a pale blue floral pattern. He wore khakis and simple brown dress shoes. All he needed was a cigar.

"So is it business or is it business? I've heard of you Northman, no nonsense." He smiled liberally. "Except for this fair creature." He turned towards Layla.

"And what is your name?" He asked while picking up Layla's hand and giving it a light kiss. Layla smiled in acknowledgement.

"This is Layla."

"This is _your _Layla?"

"Yes. It was a long trip from Shreveport…I needed fresh sustenance."

"I can imagine." He glanced at her neck searching for bite marks. "I guess the two of you are on intimate terms?" He spoke this time directing his question towards Layla. She made a small nod.

"What a pretty smile." He flirted. "And pretty dress to match your pretty dark hair." He took her hand for her to stand.

"Would you mind if I had a dance with the pretty lady?"

"Depends on the dance." Eric joked.

"Why a salsa of course to match pretty lady with pretty dark eyes and hair….I'm willing to bet a free round to all patrons our little Layla knows how to salsa."

Layla smiled.

He snapped for the band to change the song as he guided Layla to the dance floor.

He was a smooth dancer. And his hands stayed in all the polite places at the beginning. But as the dance progressed, need for heavy touching was required. Layla knew how to Salsa dance. She learned when she was sixteen when her school required she have an extra elective. She decided to take traditional Salsa.

She tried to stay focused on the dance, the dance she was having with a vampire probably over two thousand years old. A vampire that suddenly dipped her to the floor. Her back arched accordingly.

"You move well my dear."

"Thank you." Layla smiled as he lifted her back up.

Her steps progressed forward as his moved back, then reverse.

Batista smiled as he looked around at the crowd. "You would be my number one lady." He raised his voice slightly over the music.

"You are not a silly girl and you dance with purpose." He pulled her into him.

She grinned slightly.

"And you have a pretty smile." He concluded. The music had finished and everyone was clapping for them. Layla looked over at Eric, who was standing by their table with his arms crossed. He was grinning slightly.

Batista clapped as well and Layla followed suit as he escorted her back over to Eric.

"You were a fool to sit her at a table. She should be dancing all night." He informed Eric.

"It's a shame we have business now." Batista concluded as he gestured for the two of them to follow to his office.

..

For a King of Texas, his office was that of an accountant at H&R Block. It was simple with an automatic pencil sharpener and a laser clock that made it look like the time was floating in the air. He didn't have much need for a desk.

Batista shut the door to his office as he gestured for Eric and Layla to have a seat. He sat behind his desk in the much bigger leather chair and relaxed.

"I assume you remember the rules. You must glamour your claim after this discussion when you leave."

"Of course." Eric spoke respectfully.

"Alright now, what can I do for Sherriff of Area Five?"

Eric leaned forward. "It's more of a matter of your state."

Batista tilted his head. "A matter for Texas?"

Eric nodded. "I've had some trouble with your Area Seven Sherriff."

"Dameon Oxley?"

"That's right. He sent first a vampire, then two humans to attempt to either kill or kidnap me."

"Kidnap? Why would Dameon want to kidnap you?"

"I am in alliance with his father and maker; Maddox Rovic."

"I know Maddox. He's a loyal subject. Does he have a quarrel with Dameon?"

"Apparently so. Maddox had a claim, a claim that he had long before Dameon became Sherriff. Dameon leered after this claim, and told Maddox to give her too him. Maddox refused being his maker, he had the right."

Batista nodded in agreement.

"And so?"

"Dameon took Maddox prisoner. He chained him in silver and threw him in a coffin."

"When was this?"

"A few years." Years seem like weeks to vampires. Batista wasn't shocked he hadn't heard about it.

"So how did he get free?"

"This…I do not know." Eric guarded his words. "But Maddox came to me just this week and asked me to protect and take his claim as my own. Since then it seems he was recaptured by Dameon."

Batista looked over towards Layla.

"She's smells well, but why does Maddox care so much about bastante ser humano?"

"Because Dameon betrayed him and the whole vampire race by hurting his own. His own father and maker nonetheless. He gave me Layla because he didn't see Dameon deserving."

"I see." Batista sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together.

"Dameon has betrayed his own kind, his own father and maker."

"That's correct. And because she is now mine; Dameon sent the vampire and humans to my business and tried to kill me with a silver bullet, then kidnap me and my new claim. Me by a silver net."

"This is very serious. Is what you're saying true?"

Batista looked towards Layla again. "Is what he's saying true? Are you now his claim?" He asked staring at her penetratingly. She could tell he was trying to glamour her.

"This is true, Eric is my master."

Batista seemed satisfied and nodded. "Esto es illuminar." He was about to get up when he seemed to remember something and he sat back down.

"Sherriff, have you told your Queen of Dameon's treachery?"

Eric shook his head. "I thought this was your matter, I reported only to you."

He nodded and seemed satisfied with Eric's answer. "You are a good Sherriff. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I shall take care of this tomorrow. Where are you staying so I can inform you of the news?"

"We have not got a hotel but I will send the information when we do."

"You should travel to San Antonio as well. So I can inform you immediately when I disavow the treacherous Dameon Oxley."

"I will travel to San Antonio then."

"Do not worry Sherriff, Dameon will not be bothering you or your pretty new claim anymore."

Layla bit her tongue. _What about Maddox? _She thought.

"And of Maddox?" Eric asked quickly.

"If he can be saved, it will be done." Batista insured.

Eric grabbed Layla and once more reattached his arm to her back.

"Be sure to return much more often for leisurely purposes." The old vampire suggested.

"And bring the enchanting Layla." He winked at her as Eric quickly escorted her out of the club.

..

Layla didn't realize how cold she was until the warm night air embraced her skin. She was going to make a remark but felt as if she needed to play the part of the ignorant glamoured girl just a bit longer.

Eric held on tighter to her as he walked quickly through the crowded street.

"You did well." He spoke suddenly. "I'm impressed with your seed of control."

"Thanks I guess." Layla murmured. "So where are we going in such a hurried pace?"

"First, we need to acquire a car. Second, I need to get you some place safe."

"Safe?"

"At least three men as I counted in the club were Dameon's men? They're following us now."

"How did you know? I couldn't see anything in there. It was so dark."

"I've lived the past thousand years in the dark."

"Oh yeah." She smiled sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell de Vaca?"

Eric smiled. "Same reason you acted like you let me taste you. I was playing a part." He swiftly guided her into a pizza parlor. The worker's almost jumped when Eric glided him and Layla in.

"Excuse us." Eric spoke unapologetically as he pulled her into an employee's closet and shut the door.

There were cleaning chemicals and supplies galore.

"Hopefully the chemicals will cover our scent." Eric whispered as he held Layla close to him.

He noticed eager footsteps as on of men ran in the parlor. One of the followers shifted his feet around for a second then quickly ran out.

Layla let out a deep breath and relaxed a little more into Eric's chest.

"Well now that we're alone…" Eric suggested as he ran his hands up and down her side.

"I didn't know you could dance like that. You must show me how you get your back to arch like that…"

"I'm just full of surprises." She spoke sarcastically.

Before his lips could reach his, Layla opened the closet.

"We really should be going now." She grinned playfully as she ran out of the parlor and hailed a cab.

Eric smiled and slid in the cab after her.

"Let's stay in Austin a little longer…" Eric suggested. "I want to show you something."


	12. The Cornelian Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

_***__** Thanks to all of your favorites, alerts, and kind reviews! I appreciate it so, so much! It's a great encouragement .**_**J**

**Chapter Twelve: The Cornelian Dilemma**

"Show me something?" Layla chided. "Eric we don't have the time. We have to get to San Antonio."

"You need to relax. All will be handled."

"By who? Cabeza de Vaca?"

"Don't be ungrateful. He was nothing but…"

"He was lying."

"Lying? How did you come to that conclusion? Did he say something when you were dancing?"

"No. And it's not like you didn't hear us. There was just something off about him…He was too quick to believe you, and too quick to spring to action. Which in my experience means he doesn't really care and he's not going to do anything. Plus it's the way you vampire's work; Batista didn't ask for anything in return. So he probably won't spring into action until he needs a favor from you. God knows when that will come up. I just don't have the time for it."

Layla briskly picked up her pace.

"Slow down, where are you going?"

She quickly halted and turned towards him.

"The only advantage we have is that we're not being followed anymore. We should call Batista and tell him we're staying here for the night."

"And we're not?"

"We're going to San Antonio….If we go now, we won't have to deal with Batista telling Dameon when we're arriving."

"He has no gain in telling Dameon anything of our plight."

"You might be willing to take that risk but I'm not."

Eric shook his head. "You'll start a war with this. It's not good stirring up trouble in another territory."

Layla paused for a moment. Acknowledging his statement.

"Okay. That's fine." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have counted on your help anyway." She decided as turned to walk off.

"So what's your plan then? You going to do it all by yourself?" He mused.

"First, I'm getting Rob to wire me some money. Then I'm going to San Antonio."

"You can't take Dameon on all on by yourself."

"Damn it Eric, don't tell me what I can't do. I've done plenty things in my life without anyone's help."

"I'm just saying we have to be smart about this." Eric grabbed her arm.

"We?"

Eric's lips curved to a smile. "I've told you before, this is my affair as well as yours."

Layla took in a deep breath. "So what is your plan?"

"I have to acknowledge the fact you might be right about Batista. It doesn't make sense he'd do this favor for free. I should have caught that myself. But we cannot just go barging into Dameon's mansion."

"Why not?" She asked with all truthfulness.

"It is not wise. I know I can overpower Dameon, but his subjects will protect him. And I will not be able to protect you at the same time. We need a plan."

He placed his hand on her shoulder tenderly. "I know you are anxious to rescue Maddox, but you need to make sure it's the opportune time."

Layla drifted off inside her head. _The opportune time. _The opportune time was during the day, when all the vampires were sleeping. Sure there would be human guards but surely she could fight or glamour them.

"I'll go during the day." She decided as she looked up at him.

"The daylight. How will you get Maddox out in the daylight?"

Layla shrugged. "He might still be able to be out during the daylight."

Eric frowned. "And I assume if he can't you'll just give him more of your blood?"

"If I have to." Layla looked around. Their little spat had caused some attention.

"Layla, you are mine now and I will not have you galloping in and…"

"Excuse me. I don't belong to anyone but myself." She broke free from his grasp. "What is it with you vampires and your possessiveness?"

"I was instructed by Maddox to watch you in his absence. He instructed me that if something happened to him, I should take you somewhere safe. And now that I know there is no amiable way to save him, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Like hell you…" Her words were interrupted by gunfire. Eric covered her with his body.

"Dameon's men." He announced as he shuffled them to an alley.

There was panic on the street. People were screaming and ducking for cover as the attackers ran closer to Layla and Eric.

Eric held her tightly as the attackers ran by. "It is no longer safe here." He told her as he lifted them up to a fire escape staircase about ten stories high.

"What are you doing? We can take them…" Layla insisted.

"Shhh!" Eric covered her mouth and looked down.

"There's no need for any necessary risks She-ra."

"What?" The one cultural reference Eric ever made was a 1980's cartoon. Made her wonder.

Two men ran down the alleyway and looked both directions.

"I saw them come down here." One of them said.

Eric whispered to Layla. "Stay here." He leapt down and landed silently on the cold cement ground before she could protest.

One of the men attempted to shoot but Eric dodged the bullet. He swiftly approached and snapped the man's neck. The next man was out of bullets. He charged Eric head on but Eric extended his fangs and had the man on the ground before he could reach him. He brutally attacked the man's neck and began to feed on him.

Layla looked down. Something felt out of place. She'd remembered seeing a third shooter. But the man had seemed to disappear. She eyed the area cautiously. Eric was obviously inattentive of his surroundings. She didn't realize he hadn't fed last night at all. He had a few sips of TruBlood in the club but she wondered if that was enough. It was then she felt cold metal pressed against her back.

"Not a word or I'll alert the others and your comrade dies." The man whispered. Layla chided herself for missing the fact the third attacker was a vampire. A very old vampire at that. Eric was the only vampire she knew that could fly.

"Now listen carefully."

Layla swallowed and nodded.

"Good. It's time for you to return to your brother. And if you're good, I won't have my friends up there attack your friendly sheriff."

Layla looked above. There were at least four vampires perching on the roof. They looked like lurking gargoyles from her angle. Eric was strong, and if he wasn't so busy feeding he might be able to fight them off. But if she could spare him his life, she would. Maybe she could glamour this vampire later and get away…

"Alright here we go." The vampire grabbed her waist and lifted her on top of the roof. Layla looked around, the other vampires swiftly followed the vampire holding onto her as they jumped from roof to roof. By Layla's count, they had went three blocks. Finally the vampire carrying her lowered them to the ground. All they really had done was hop. They couldn't fly. On the corner of the street sat yet another silver Mustang. This time Layla recognized the driver.

Her vampire assailant quickly pushed her into the car and shut the door. The car quickly sped off. Layla watched as the vampires quickly ran off somewhere. She prayed it wasn't back towards Eric.

"Hey Layla." The vampire driving spoke with an all to evil smile.

"Elias." She murmured with utter disgust.

"You certainly have stirred up lots of trouble….I guess some things never change." He declared as he accelerated down the road.

"I suspect I don't have to chain you…As long as you don't give me grief." He briefly glanced over to her.

"I won't try to fight you." Layla spoke the truth. Elias was entirely too strong. She remembered him talking of the American Revolution as if it were yesterday. At her count, he was well over three hundred years old. And he knew that Layla could glamour him. He wouldn't risk looking her in the eyes.

"So how've you been?" He spoke as if they were old friends catching up on old times.

Layla said nothing. All she felt was a pang of guilt. Not only had she endangered one but two lives because of her brother's ridiculous obsession with her. She wondered if Eric was done feeding. She wondered if he was able to get away in time if they had came back, which they probably did. She hoped he could fight them off.

"What has Dameon done with Maddox?"

"Still worried about the old man?" He laughed.

Elias had a very muscular build. His rock hard arms complimented an equally equipped chest. He was from some kind of Latin descent. He had dark brown hair to match his eyes. He only had two looks; A placid expressionless glare and an opposing sinister smile. To every account, Elias was much more powerful than Dameon. The problem was he always protected Dameon. Loyalty always seemed very important to him. This initially impressed Layla, but she soon found out he was simply a sociopath that enjoyed killing and attacking disparate sides of any conflict. Dameon allowed such ruthlessness so Elias loyally served under him. Elias enjoyed the carnage.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Elias texted someone on his phone. Probably telling Dameon he had retrieved her.

"Oh that will all be answered in due time. But we have an hour drive so why don't you tell me just what you've been up to these past few years?"

"As if you don't already know."

"If you're referring to your business then yes I've heard. It was a shame that your casino burned down….all your hard work to start a new life. Pretend that you were something you're not."

"I know it was Dameon that burned down my casino…if that's what you're alluring to."

"It wasn't Dameon, He hasn't left Texas since his post began."

"That's just semantics Elias. I know it was him who caused it."

"You were the one who caused it Layla. Leaving with Maddox, disappearing for years, you caused it. You broke our hearts...Especially your brother's."

"He's not my brother."

"Now that's just semantics, Area Seven is where you belong.."

"That is so warped and you know it Elias. I'm a human, not a vampire."

He let out a small snort. "There's nothing warped about it. What's warped is that you took up allegiance with another Sherriff. At least he didn't bite you. I can smell him on you but not in your blood." He paused and began texting again.

Layla said nothing.

"No worries Layla, you'll soon find the irrevocable damages you have caused can actually be forgiven. You have been sorely missed." He glanced over at her.

"I'll die before I let him bite me."

Elias let out a bellowing laugh.

"Well maybe you won't have to worry about that….That's a pretty dress." He acknowledged.

Layla was livid. Perhaps Elias wasn't as loyal as she thought.

"You know when you took Maddox, we were all shocked. Not only of your betrayal, but the feat itself was astonishing. You took him during the day."

Elias got off on the exit towards New Braunfuls. The exit to San Antonio was not for another three miles.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly, trying not to panic.

Layla felt a sense of urgency rising in her chest. Elias had thought things through. She might have had a chance if he took her to Dameon. But as she knew, Elias was much stronger.

"Is it true Layla? Your blood and what it can do? Is that why Dameon wants you back so bad?"

Layla held her breath. She tried to slow down her heart rate.

"He wants me back because he has too much pride. There's nothing special about me." She tried to speak in the calmest of voices.

Elias laughed as he cautiously pulled into a parking lot of an abandoned gas station.

"Oh I think you're lying to me Layla. You've always been good at that. He leaned in towards her, extending his fangs.

"We only have a couple of hours until sunrise, but I've been told that it might not matter if I have some of your blood." He grinned as he advanced closer.

Layla twisted her arm back and gripped the door handle. She hid this movement behind her back.

"Elias, you don't want to do this…."

"I also know you can glamour. As if I would be that stupid…." He laughed, only looking down towards her neck and chest.

Layla quickly flung the door open and fell out on the ground. She scrambled but it only took her a second to stand up and run to the gas pumps.

Elias laughed and glided towards her. As he got close enough, Layla kicked him in the stomach with her heels. It was a hard enough blow to throw him back for a few seconds. Layla ran toward the building.

"That wasn't very nice. Now I'm bleeding." He stood up and examined his stomach.

"To bad for you I'll heal in a few seconds."

Layla ran to the alley behind the station and searched for a weapon.

_It would be ideal to find some wood…_

But it was too late. Elias came up to her and grabbed her neck with his right hand. He slammed her against a fence. Layla struggled as he glared at her skin.

"You know what Dameon's problem is? He treated you like an equal. You should be nothing more than a meal and. Though your blood might have special qualities, that is all you are….." He announced as he looked her up and down. He pressed her harder into the fence. Layla groaned as she felt the wood cutting splinters in her back.

_The wood._

Layla tried to lean back farther. The farther she leaned back, the harder he pushed her back. The wooden fence was flimsy.

"Let's do it the nice way then….I don't want to die in an alley." She cried. She could feel blood trickling down her back. It was actually a cool relief from the hard wood.

She couldn't really tell but she hoped this prospect would thrill Elias. The whole fact that she had resigned to her death.

He leaned forward and inhaled her scent.

"You smell so good." Layla cringed and closed her eyes.

Elias was silent for a moment. Then he pushed her back even further.

"Please I just…don't do it here."

"There lies the problem right there. I just can't trust you Layla, and I won't get another chance after tonight."

Layla tried to nod. "I know."

All she had to do was provoke him just a little more. He'd push her through the wood for sure.

Layla maneuvered with her legs and swiftly kicked Elias in the groin.

Vampire or human, that always worked. Elias released his grip on her neck enough for her to push him backwards.

Layla reached behind her and pulled a picket from the flimsy fence and aimed it as she stood above Elias.

His eyes glanced up at her with genuine fright. He began to beg and plead. Layla couldn't understand any of his words….they just sounded like a mesh of noises. She retracted the picket higher up and narrowed it down in a fast motion. Elias' blood spewed all over her body. Layla tried to turn from the sight but plenty was able to splatter over her entirety. Layla began to shake as she fell to the ground.

There was a good thirty seconds where her mind went blank; It blocked out the horrible atrocity she'd just committed. Layla withdrew inside herself completely and was oblivious to all of her surroundings.

It took a few moments for her to come to. She slowly stood up and rested her hands on her knees for support. She looked back towards the car. Both doors were open and the dome light was on. The car made that dinging sound Fords do when the keys are still in the ignition. Layla shakily stumbled towards the car, using the fence picket for support. She pushed the passenger door shut and made her way to the driver's side.

She practically fell to the seat as she shut and locked the door. Layla threw the picket in the passenger seat and placed her hands on the steering wheel. Tears began to stream down her face.

Both Maddox and Eric's safety were on the line. She couldn't believe it, but she felt equally worried for both. Eric had attempted to save her. He also stuck his neck out in helping her try to get back Maddox. And Maddox, he was the one who saved her when she was a child, he protected her from her brother and his own wife. She could go see if Eric was still in the alley on 6th street, but if he was that would mean he was probably dead. She could go looking for him but she didn't know where to look. And the longer she waited to go to Maddox, the slimmer the chance became she would find him alive.

Layla slammed her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. Did this mean she loved Eric? Or at least was fond enough to want his safety just as much as Maddox's?

There suddenly was a large thump on the roof of the car. Layla jumped as she grabbed the picket. Whoever it was quickly leaped over to the remains of Elias' body. Which really was just a pile of blood. The figure stared for a moment as Layla leaned over and squinted her eyes.

They quickly widened as she sprang out of the car.

"Eric…" She ran towards him and practically fell into his arms. Eric welcomed her embrace and clung to her tightly. Layla cringed at the pain from the wood stabbing into her bare back.

"I've never seen you this happy to see me." He remarked while retracting to examine her.

"Are you okay?" He took off his jacket and wiped the excess of blood off her face with no avail, it only made smear marks on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking up at him. "There were several vampires perched up on the roof above us….After they…they seemed to be heading back to you."

"I took care of them." He spoke calmly, as if he had just taken out the trash.

Layla nodded. His answer was more than sufficient.

He looked back to the pool of blood.

"Seems you've made quite the mess."

Layla nodded. "That's Elias."

"That was Elias." Eric corrected. "You killed a vampire. All by yourself." He spoke as if he were congratulating his child at riding a bike without training wheels.

"You really are the Princess of Power." He grinned.

She looked down at the giant pool of blood. "He had it coming."

"I'm sure he did." Eric agreed, still slightly smiling.

Layla looked up at him and caressed his face. "I'm glad you're alright."

His expression looked sad. "I should have came here in time." Eric spoke apologetically.

Layla slightly grinned. "In time for what? To watch me stake a vampire?"

Eric gently turned her and studied her back.

"What did he do to you? You have cuts all up and down your back."

"He had me pinned against a fence." Eric glided over and examined the fence. Some of the pickets were stained red.

He then made his way back towards Layla.

"It's a miracle you're standing….You lost a lot of blood."

It wasn't then until she realized she was lightheaded.

"I suppose I have…Maybe you should drive to Dameon's." She suggested as she made her way back to the car.

"We'll have to find a place to stay…you are in no shape to be taking on anymore vampires."

"But Maddox…"

"As I said before; Maddox is Dameon's only bargaining chip. He won't kill him yet."

He lifted her chin to his face. "You trust me?"

Layla smiled ear to ear. "Not entirely."

But she did weigh what he said. If Dameon killed Maddox it would severely deter her cooperation.

"But you're probably right." She nodded.

"Usually that is the case." He spoke with certainty.

Layla nodded in agreement. She was to tired to argue. "Maybe one staking is enough for the night." She mumbled almost incoherently. Her dizziness rapidly became more palpable. She could hear a ringing in her ears.

"Eric I think I'm going to pass out." She spoke not really knowing if her words had reached him. Her vision became more and more narrow, like at the end of a Looney Tunes cartoon, the circle began to close.

Then everything faded to black.

…

The next thing she felt was the pounding over her head. It seemed relentless. Layla opened her eyes and was once again greeted by darkness.

She was definitely lying down, but not in a comfy bed. She moved her hand around to feel her surroundings for it was much to dark to see. She felt cold soft porcelain walls. And higher up after the porcelain there was tile. She was in a bathtub.

She tried to sit up but was once more stopped by the immovable force that was Eric Northman. She didn't know how she could have missed that right next to her. The bathtub was a much more confined space than the bed. She was on her side and Eric was wrapped all kinds of ways around her. One leg was draped over her and one arm grasping her thigh. The other arm was right above her head, his fingers laced through some strands of her hair.

She felt the sudden need to know the time.

Layla fumbled around with Eric's pockets of his suit. He had taken his jacket off. Layla fumbled around in the pocket of his pants and found his cell phone. It was 5:47 p.m. She sighed as she placed the phone back in his pant pocket. She scolded herself when she realized how unnecessary it was to fumble in his pockets again.

Layla then closed her eyes. The cold porcelain felt soothing on her back. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

…

This time it was Eric who awoke first. He gently rose and lifted Layla up in his arms. He walked her into the hotel room and laid her on the bed. He grinned graciously as he pushed back her hair. She woke a few seconds later and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a raspy voice.

Eric sat down on the bed next to her.

"I like this concerned, tender Layla."

She shook her head. "I was just asking a question."

"No…I think you were worried about me…" He flirted as he tilted his head, waiting for a reply.

"Why were we in a bathtub?"

"I had to drive to San Antonio…you couldn't fly in your weakened state. I didn't have time to reach any undead friendly hotel. The bathroom doesn't have windows."

"You brought us to San Antonio already?…Thank you."

Eric cocked an eyebrow. "First you ask if I'm okay and then you say thank you?"

"It's my weakened condition, I'm not making any sense." Layla sighed as she carefully rose. To her surprise her back felt surprisingly well….which disturbed her.

"Eric, what did you do?"

"Oh that? I took the authority of cleaning the wounds on your back." He leaned over and gently licked her cheek as he whispered.

"You taste like heaven."

"Gross." She shivered.

"And I feel, I feel somehow different. And I only licked the exterior blood…I can only imagine the possibilities." He grinned playfully.

"My saliva should have healed most of your cuts over your body, and the majority on your back."

Layla couldn't help but laugh. "Kind of the opposite affect of the Komodo Dragon?"

"Exactly. But I knew I'd never hear the end of it if I gave you my blood."

"How nice of you to show restraint."

"Just more proof of my gracious control. But at least I got an appetizer."

"More like dessert. You fed off that attacker of Dameon's."

Eric shook his head in dismissal. "That doesn't even compare to your taste She-ra."

She laughed. "How is it you've never watched "Lost" but you've seen "She-ra?"

"Pam. She dated the woman who voiced the cartoon character."

Layla nodded "Okay…?"

"She was no She-ra however, just the voice. Out of curiosity I watched the show. Like you, Princess Adora was also stolen as an infant and grew up strong and rebellious against an idiotic plot of characters."

Layla laughed. She didn't realize Eric thought that highly of her. Maybe he just wanted to give her a nickname…

"So where is Dameon?"

Layla shook off the tender moment. "Oh he's living in this new suburb called Northland Groves. I just don't know how we're going to get in. I don't know what I'll do when I get in there."

Eric mildly shrugged.

"Whatever you did to Elias seemed pretty effective."

"I can't run in and stake multiple vampires simultaneously."

"Well you certainly did fine with one. What are a few more with my help?"

"You really don't mind killing your own kind?"

"Those who oppose my quest…Not at all. But we do need a plan." He glanced into her eyes.

"Do you really plan on killing Dameon?"

Layla nodded. "It's the only logical solution. Once I do. The other vampires really won't have a choice but to look to Maddox. And those who oppose will be dealt with."

Eric nodded. "Perhaps. But Dameon's treachery is almost unheard of. Children never hold power over their sire's."

She shrugged. "Dameon is Maddox's true son. He didn't have it in him to reprimand."

"He's too sensitive to his old human endeavors."

"Maybe." Layla drifted off into thought.

"Not maybe, that's the case. As a vampire, Maddox has failed."

Layla didn't like hearing these harsh words about Maddox. He had been good to her.

"And if he didn't make such a distinction that you were so different from your brother, Dameon would not have developed such an unnatural affection for you."

"He did what he thought best." Layla defended with a deep, hurting voice. "He didn't want anyone to get hurt, he wanted us all safe."

"Admit it Layla, this is all his fault."

"He did what he could. I deeply respect Maddox. And I owe it to him to save him."

"Fair enough."

"If you want to get out of this, You can. I don't blame you. There's been too much trouble for you already."

"Dameon has become a nuisance. I want to get him out of power just as much as you. His Area is a mess. He's a poor Sherriff and a poor vampire. Maddox would be a better choice, at least he is a respected figure to some degree…..besides, if things get really bad I may have more power to coax you to my will." He winked as he rose and got a large bag that was sitting on the hotel desk.

"What's that?"

"I figured you didn't want to go into battle in such seductive of attire. Especially now that it's been ripped, the dress is even more revealing."

He tossed her a navy t-shirt and some blue jeans. He also tossed her a pair of boots.

"I called Pam last night and she had Rob find out your clothes and shoe size. That's why I hadn't enough time to find a suitable hotel…I had to ask the clerk to find these clothes and extremely overcompensate him for the task." He spoke nonchalantly as he reached in the bag and pulled out a black shirt and blue jeans for himself.

"Pam called Rob?"

"That's right. She thinks he's rather 'hunky,' which suits me just fine because it will distract him from making so many advances toward you." He finished as he began to undress. He watched Layla observing out the corner of his eye.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?"

Layla shook out of her trance. "What?"

"I know that you heard me, but I don't mind repeating. Would you like to take a shower with me?"

Layla grinned as she pursed her lips. "I think I'll pass and just take one when you're done."

"Let me remind you that we've already been together in a biblical sense. There's no need to be bashful when I know for a fact you're the opposite." He held his mouth open, revealing his eager fangs.

"Eric go take your shower." She smiled slightly.

He lowered his head slightly in disappointment. He looked like a sad, scolded puppy as he retreated to the bathroom.

He looked so sad, Layla almost made an "Aww!" I'm sorry sound but quickly brushed it off. Another tryst with Eric would only cloud her head more than it already was.

…

Eric looked towards Layla which to his dismay was already fully clothed when she emerged from the steamy bathroom. She pulled her partially wet hair back in a ponytail.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He nodded as the two strolled off into the parking lot.

"I think it will be less suspicious if we flew. As you've revealed, Dameon seems to have a fleet of these silver Mustangs."

"Alright. For once I agree."

Eric nodded as he grabbed Layla and picked her up bridal style.

"My back feels fine." She insisted.

"I know. I just prefer to carry you this way."

She rolled her eyes as they lifted up in the air.

Dameon's house was lined with a fence and two security guards. Layla remembered the video Owen had showed her. In that enormous house somewhere was a tortured Maddox. She cringed. Eric lowered them across the street from the house. A small patch of woods gave generous them a cover.

They could hear laughing and a thumping of music.

Layla could feel the anger rising. "He's having a party?" She shook her head in utter disbelief and disgust as she turned to Eric.

"You sure you want to do this?" Layla asked with all sincerity. "You can go now. I won't hold it against you."

"But would you hold your body against me ever again if I left?"

"Probably not. But I'm not making any promises either way."

He grinned. "I'll take my chances then."

"You do that….any other factors you want to mull over?" She spoke rhetorically.

"Just one…." Before she could protest, Eric leaned forward and kissed her fervently. Layla reciprocated quicker than she thought possible. She melted into his embrace. All at once, it quickly came surging back to her, the intensity that was their chemistry. Maybe something to look forward to if she survived?

But it was short lived. They heard rustling in the woods behind them.

Eric extended his fangs and pushed Layla behind him.

"What's this now?" A voice said coming through the darkness.


	13. Flashing Lights

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter Thirteen: Flashing Lights**

"No need for alarm." The man smiled and emerged from the shrubbery

"Maddox?" Layla peered through the darkness.

"My sweet Layla." He held his arms open.

Layla sighed in disbelief but quickly advanced towards him.

Eric held out his arm.

"Stop."

"What?! Let me by!" She ducked under him but Eric grabbed her arm.

"It's not Maddox."

Layla peered towards him in confusion. Her lips formed a 'Wha' when it hit her.

The closer they got to Dameon's house, the more she had felt Maddox's distress. This Maddox seemed perfectly fine.

"It's….a shifter?" Layla asked quizzically.

"A very talented one at that, I've never known one to take the shape of another human, it's very rare."

Eric advanced towards the man and focused on his eyes.

"How did you know we'd be here?"

"We were instructed."

"By who? What were the instructions?"

"We were told to shift as the vampire Maddox, and approach Layla Oxley if she showed up."

"_Fenley, anything to report?" _A voice said through the man's walkie-talkie.

"Tell him there is nothing to report." Eric commanded, the man complied.

"Now go sit in the forest and do not report back to your master until tomorrow."

The man quickly walked off and gradually disappeared.

"Wait…" Layla ran up to him and spoke for a second.

"Layla…." Eric scolded, But she already had ran off to speak to the shifter. He eyed cautiously.

The man handed her something and she ran back towards Eric.

"Here." She handed him a gun.

"A gun?"

"It's loaded with silver rounds." She announced as she cocked hers.

"I do not require a gun."

"Oh get off it. Never hurts to be extra cautious."

Eric accepted as they turned back towards the house.

"You should stay here. I can handle this." Eric suddenly announced.

"If it's just the same to you, I'm going to go ahead and tag along." She spoke sarcastically.

"I don't want you getting yourself into more trouble that you're already in."

Layla laughed. "I don't think that's possible."

"Fighting would only provoke Dameon's anger…"

"I'm doing this, Eric."

He nodded in silence. It was one of those moments when the unstoppable force meets the immovable object. He could respect that.

"There's another Sherriff here with two of his men."

"What?" Layla looked over to him.

"I can hear them. His name is Tyler Gaines. I've met him once or twice. He's from Alabama, Area 27."

"Is he going to be…friendly?"

Eric nodded. "His visit to Dameon is only to transfer trade information. It's also unexpected. He should be an ally if it comes down to it."

"So…try not to shoot him?"

"If you'd be so obliged." He grinned. "So do you have a plan or shall we go American style and just shoot everyone?"

"I think you should go in the front, announcing yourself for who you are and say you want to end this. I'll get in some other way and hopefully you can distract Dameon long enough for me to find and rescue Maddox."

Eric smiled. "Alright then. I will go to the door to discuss the problem. He won't try anything in the presence of another Sherriff. If he does he's even more imprudent than I thought. You go in and get your daddy vampire out. You can worry about killing Dameon later."

Layla begrudgingly agreed. "He's just going to keep coming after us…"

"There still is the chance that Batista will take care of Dameon. As long as you get Maddox back; That's all that matters right?"

Layla nodded. "So we consent on the plan?"

"I'm going to tell him you're mine now. And that Batista agreed on the matter. That will at least hold him off for a few months."

"I wouldn't count on it, he thinks he's above the law; human or vampire."

"I'll simply prove to him that that is not the case."

Eric winked at her and quickly strode off. Layla watched as he confidently ignored the guards and glided past them. It only took a second before the door was opened and he was let in.

Layla studied the house. Getting in the front would be to tricky. There were four vampires out in the yard. She'd have to find another way. Layla eased around the property of Dameon's neighbors. No one seemed to be in the house at the time and there were no guards. She quickly reached the adjoining fence and slid over the cinder block carefully. She crouched down in the backyard as she studied for movement. There seemed to be no one so she moved appropriately closer to the back entrances.

The sliding glass door by the pool seemed the best entry. The door made a rolling sound but she opened it slowly and steadily to prevent any abrupt loudness. The room immediately inside was a large gothic dining room. The table and chairs were a dark cherry color. The carpet was thick and Layla felt she sank an inch when she stepped on it.

She looked around cautiously as she slid to the right, the nearest hallway.

Just like his house in Dallas, Dameon kept portraits of him and Layla throughout their childhoods. There was even a picture of Layla's mother, Layla and Dameon at a lake. Layla smiled as she glanced at the portrait. She brushed the dust of her mother's picture with her finger.

She found it rather odd that Dameon kept portraits of his human life in his 'Sherriff Headquarters,' She couldn't help but wonder what the other vampires thought.

This hallway was long, and only on the first floor. Layla assumed Maddox was either on the ground floor or in a basement if there was one.

She closed her eyes and tried to tell her his location. But Maddox gave no inclination. He was not corresponding with her. Layla shook her head disapprovingly; This was not the time for Maddox to be a hero.

She then heard voices approaching her at a rapid rate. She ducked in the nearest room and gently shut the door. She pressed her ear against the wood to listen.

Dameon was taking his guests, which included Eric, Alabama Sherriff Tyler, and his two tag-along's on a tour through the house. Obviously Eric hadn't stated his purpose for his visit just yet.

Tyler spoke of what an honor it was to see Eric again. He gushed and said the last time he saw him was at his nuptials seven years ago when Eric had married him and his wife, she was a Sherriff in Colorado, second in command to the Colorado King.

"I thought I was going to lose her when she met you." Tyler laughed in an all to insecure and human way. Layla furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Clearly that was not the case." Eric assured. "I hope your marriage has continued to be a happy one?"

"Oh yes, Sylvia and I have been very fortunate to of formed our alliance."

"Glad to hear it." Eric spoke with his usual feigned enthusiasm.

Dameon was mostly silent. But he seemed annoyed that he was being ignored in his own home and Area. He trailed a few paces ahead to the two other Sherriff's. Layla tried her best not to move or make a sound. She knew the slightest change in scent or sound she'd reveal her presence. They were now moving past the door. Dameon paused for a moment but continued on his way when Tyler complimented him on his portraits on the wall.

"Who are these beings?" Tyler asked inquisitively.

"My sister and I." Dameon spoke fondly.

"Your sister? You have portraits of your human sister and your former self?"

Layla pressed her ear to the door harder. She wanted to hear his excuse as well.

"Alas, she's not really my sister. She was to be my claim. But she betrayed me and I suppose is now aloof. Who knows where she is now."

Layla rolled her eyes. Dameon was extremely young for a vampire. He tried to make himself sound more sophisticated by using what he thought was old English. To her, he just sounded like and idiot. She suspected any vampire that knew his age would feel the same.

She heard them pass now and she could no longer make out what they were saying. Layla carefully opened the door and peeked out. She tried once more to communicate with Maddox. Still she could pick up nothing. The next two rooms she searched were empty. Layla sighed as she leaned against the wall. She was nearing the front of the house where the upstairs was. The stairs were right by the front door. She didn't think Dameon would put Maddox there because of the sun… but she had to check. She began to walk up the stairs cautiously. The staircase curved slightly outward the further she got up. She was so intent on watching her feet and trying not to make any noise, she didn't notice the figure swiftly gliding down the stairs.

"Who are you?" An unfamiliar vampire said as he emerged through the shadows. He eyed Layla cautiously. Layla said nothing.

"You're her, you're…""Look, I have no quarrel with you, I just want to…" Before she could finish, the vampire began to advance towards her. She would have glamoured him but she didn't have the chance. Layla quickly pulled out her gun and fired two shots in his legs.

The vampire fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

"Damn it, now I have to run." She muttered as she jumped over the ailing vampire and checked the three rooms upstairs.

As she suspected, there was no sign of Maddox. She ran back down the stairs only to be greeted by two more vampires who had came running to check on what the sound was. She shot them both, without hesitation in the chest. The bullets wouldn't kill the vampires, but the silver would sure slow them down.

..

Dameon had invited Eric and Tyler in his living room. The three were sitting down and Tyler's two guards stood behind their Sherriff.

"What was that?" Tyler asked while glancing in the direction of the gunshots.

Dameon smiled. "I believe that's my dear sister." He turned and smiled towards Eric.

"But you, Northman already knew that."

Eric stared back at Dameon blankly. "I came to discuss Layla." Eric ignored the gun shots being fired in the background. As if he dismissed them immaterial to the conversation.

Dameon laughed. "Sounds like you came to cause trouble."

"I have started no trouble." Eric retorted.

Tyler looked back and forth between Eric and Dameon.

"What are you speaking of Dameon?" Tyler asked in result of his confusion.

"Mr. Northman here, has stolen my claim."

"She was never your claim." Eric corrected. "She was your sire's."

Dameon laughed. "That can be disputed. But I really have to thank you, it would have taken Layla quite some time to come back around. But you brought her strait to me."

Eric glared at Dameon. "Your arrogance is mislaid. I came to discuss this in a civilized manner. You need to change your tone."

"I will do no such thing!" Dameon rose in anger.

"You should respect Northman boy, he is your superior." Tyler gestured to Eric.

"Unfortunately this is not my quarrel, and my business here is done…Sherriff's…." Tyler turned around to motion to his men he was leaving. He shot up when he realized four of Dameon's men were wrestling with his, binding them in silver. The men quickly moved in to seize Tyler himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Engulfed in anger, Tyler threw one of the men towards the wall. But the remaining three quickly subdued him with the silver.

Eric shrugged and rose as he advanced towards Dameon and grabbed his neck. Dameon slowly took guarded steps backward.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gaines, but you are now a witness and a liability. You cannot leave." He gagged and snarled as he stared at Eric warily.

"Release the Sherriff at once." Eric commanded as he pushed Dameon towards the wall.. He strode calmly closer to him.

"I do not take orders from you." He spoke with childish anger.

Eric grinned, baring his fangs. "You would be wise to."

Dameon laughed. "I wouldn't be giving advice in your position."

Eric felt the presence of several vampires approaching behind him. In a flash, he took two and threw them across the room. He pinned another and bashed her head in. Another whipped a chain around Eric's right arm. Eric took a holt of it and yanked the vampire to crash into the coffee table between the couches. Dameon was astonished by his strength. The silver barely slowed him down.

He moaned as he attempted to rip the silver off his burning arm. Sure enough he peeled it off and cast it aside. He took a step forward, but was halted by an immediate pain in his stomach. He looked up to see Dameon. Who was holding the tip of a stake. Eric furrowed his brows in both pain and anger.

Dameon made a face and twisted the wood. He looked a little confused.

"You can't stake a vampire in the stomach." Eric almost laughed as he fell to his knees.

Dameon backed away and shrugged. "Nevertheless, you aren't going anywhere." He spoke shakily as he rose.

"You'll lose all blood soon enough. You can't pull that out." Dameon looked around. "And it doesn't look like anyone wants to help you."

He quickly exited the living room. He'd made sure Tyler and his men were tied against the wall.

All of Dameon's vampires left except for two who guarded the entrance to the living room.

"Let's go find my dear sister. Bring her immediately to me or else!"

…

Tyler glanced at Eric with growing concern. "Sherriff Northman, can you speak?"

Eric nodded. But Dameon was right. The stake was causing him to lose too much blood, and fast.

"Please tell me. What is going on?"

"Dameon's sister, Layla. She's under my protection from direct order of her master. She was Maddox's, Dameon's sire's claim. He is holding his father prisoner. And he has made several attempts to steal his claim from me and kill me." He figured he couldn't put it any simpler than that.

"Batista has been notified, but he will investigate at his leisure."

"That would be de Vaca." Tyler finished. "Only at his convenience."

"If I could help you… I would. But the brat Dameon has bound me and my men with silver…They can't even speak."

Eric felt as if he were losing the ability to speak as well. He looked around at the puddle of blood that was now forming around him. If he were simply losing blood, he could just heal, or find some blood to feed from. But the stake practically paralyzed him in his position. His mind then thought of Layla. He hoped she was having better luck than he was.

…

Layla was having no such luck. She'd practically searched the incredibly large house and there was no sign of Maddox. There wasn't a basement anywhere she could find. This house was newly built, and most of the new houses didn't come with a basement.

"_Living Room." _A voice in her head seemed to be trying to tell her. It was Maddox. Was he in the living room? The only place she hadn't looked?

Layla walked back down a hallway cautiously. She eyed two of Dameon's vampires guarding the entrance to the grand room. She carefully pulled out her gun. She never really cared for guns, and if it was just one vampire she could possibly fight them off. But a gun seemed so much easier.

The two guards were exactly the same height. The one on the left noticed her first. He was about to say something but Layla quickly shot him. She accidentally shot him in the head. Layla made a 'woops' face. She didn't want to kill anybody. She had to shoot the other guard twice, because after the first shot, he kept advancing towards her.

Layla guardedly stepped over the wounded and dead vampires. She peered into the room holding out her gun and noticed three men chained to the wall.

They were all looking at her.

"Are you the Alabama Sherriff?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Tyler nodded.

Layla put down her gun and slid it into the back of her jeans.

She approached Tyler first as she looked at his wrists.

"Ouch." She eyed them carefully.

"I can't touch the silver….Do you have a cloth or something?"

"Left lapel."

Layla fumbled around and pulled out a cloth from Tyler's suit. As gently as she could, she peeled the chain off his right arm. Tyler groaned and lowered his hand in agony just as soon as Layla dropped the chain to the floor. She began working on the second before he could protest and unraveled it from the metal holster it was in. Tyler grabbed and threw the second in anger.

"He must torture other vampires or supes." Layla announced. "These holsters are meant specifically for tying people up I think."

Tyler had already begun to heal. "Thank you." He nodded as he began to work on one of his men. Layla untied the other.

"I suspect that you are the sister."

"Layla. And my brother and I are really not that close."

Tyler appreciated her humor. But quickly remembered Eric.

"You should tend to your protector." He gestured to the other side of the large room.

Layla quickly turned. Eric was knelt over on his knees with his head slumped. She noticed the large pool of blood surrounding him.

_Maddox had lead her to Eric. _Layla realized. She quickly ran over to him.

Layla slid to her knees and lifted Eric's head. He was clutching to something.

"Oh my God." Her eyes widened in horror as she peered at the stake.

Eric looked up at her with exhausted eyes.

"I know you have this whole pride thing but…Why didn't you just uses the gun?" She chided as she studied his wound carefully.

Eric grinned. Though he couldn't muster the strength to laugh.

Layla bit her lip. "Jesus Eric,…what do I need to do?"

"Pull it out." Eric whispered.

"That's what I thought you might say damn-it." Layla sighed and eventually nodded.

"Alright, lie back."

Eric looked up at her helplessly.

"Here…" She placed her hands on Eric's shoulder's and eased him back onto the floor. His fangs seemed to be protruding farther than she'd ever seen on a vampire. He had a strange contortion on his face. She couldn't fathom the pain. Layla grabbed the stake and as quickly as she could, pulled it out of Eric's stomach. Eric immediately shot up from his horizontal position. He clenched his stomach with his right arm. And grabbed Layla's shoulder with his left. After a few contractions, he looked up at her and mildly grinned. Layla smiled back. But her grin quickly faded when she saw Dameon and several of his men walking in from the hallway.

The vampires immediately attacked Tyler and his men. Who now had released themselves entirely from their chains.

Eric whipped his head around to view the commotion.

"Run." He instructed Layla.

"Like hell." She said coldly. Though her dry demeanor was directed towards Dameon, who now was fully aware of her presence.

"Well, you certainly still look as beautiful as ever." Dameon smiled with sheer lust.

"Where's Maddox?"

Dameon pointed behind her. "All you needed to do was go into the next room."

Layla looked to the opposite side of the living room. There was an almost hidden wooden door. It quickly flung open then two vampires walked backwards as they brought in Maddox.

Layla swallowed as they took them to the south side of the grand room and chained him where Tyler had been. Except they used two hooks so his arms once more hung out like a crucifix.

Layla shook her head in anger. "Dameon, He's your father."

"And you are my sister! My family has betrayed me!" Dameon yelled as he glided towards Layla. He knocked her back towards back of the couch. She fumbled on the cold tile and tried not to slip. She gripped her hands on the back of it while she met his eyes. She didn't have to look up since he was about her height with her boots on.

Eric started towards Dameon, but was held back by several of Dameon's men. He sighed and viciously ripped through them like flies. But their numbers seemed to keep coming.

She tried to reach behind her and grab her gun, but Dameon outmaneuvered her and threw it across the floor. He smiled in triumph then Layla punched him square in the jaw. He threw his head to the side as the tiniest drop of blood fell from the side of his mouth. He laughed menacingly and pushed her back to the floor. Layla slid slightly but used her arms to push herself back up. She shook herself off as she walked once more towards Dameon.

He laughed. "You think you can fight me?"

She walked towards him and this time her jab landed more across his eye.

"Your short time as a vampire has made you too damn cocky…of course I can."

Dameon's smile quickly faded. He grabbed Layla's neck and pushed her back to the wall.

Layla gripped her hands on his arm. "This maneuver again? So unoriginal."

"Yet affective…." He whispered as he pressed himself harder into her. Forcing her to feel his intent. Layla cringed as he ran his fingers down her cheek with his free hand.

Layla used her leg to trip Dameon. He slipped to the floor with a thud. As Layla ran, he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall as well.

Dameon dragged himself to her and forced her face to stare up at him.

He studied her features for a few seconds then resurrected his smile.

"I missed your sense of humor….You always had something clever to say or contribute." He spoke as if he were some sort of ex-boyfriend trying to make nice.

Layla ignored him and glanced over at Eric who was now trying to get up. He met her eyes then glared towards Dameon.

"Behind you!" She shouted as Eric quickly turned. Clenching his stomach with one hand and fighting with the other. He fought off Dameon's minion's impatiently.

Dameon boiled. "I am sick of being ignored in my own house." He pushed Layla back farther into the wall. Layla tried her best to ignore this as well. She looked over her shoulder to find Eric, who had fallen to his knees again as he clenched his stomach. He didn't seem able to stop the bleeding. She frowned with concern.

This only escalated Dameon's anger. Their reunion had not gone as planned. He shifted his eyes restlessly trying to think of something. He turned to see that the situation around him was still amuck, but his men seemed to subdued Eric, Tyler and his men for the moment. Eric had five vampires latching and scratching him. He fought diligently. Layla smiled at the sight. Dameon grabbed Layla by the arm and threw her on the couch. She was about to get up when one of Dameon's men retrieved his knife stabbed her in the leg.

Layla fell back onto the couch and gathered her leg up next to her. She screamed in pain.

This caught Eric's attention. He pushed passed his assailants and rushed to her side. Eric took a hold of the vampire that attacked her and bit his neck. The man screamed as Eric sunk his fangs deeper into him. But Dameon quickly slapped silver on Eric's arm and pulled him back.

Dameon gestured as his men escorted Tyler and his two commands to the couches as well. He knelt down and pulled Eric to his feet. Eric didn't make a sound but pushed Dameon away with his hand. Two other vampires came to assist as they placed Eric on in a chair beside the couch.

"Now that I have everyone's attention…" He directed his glance towards Layla. "We can have a civilized discussion about all this."

"This is an outrage Oxley. You will be staked and prosecuted to…"

"There will be no trial." Dameon interrupted Tyler. "Besides…" He looked towards Layla, then to Maddox. "This is a family matter."

"When one usually speaks of family, it's of a family's loyalty and love for each other. But with this one, it's nothing buy treachery and betrayal…and now, one family member must atone for their sins…..It's as simple as this Layla. Submit to me as mine, or I will kill Maddox."

"Do not do it Layla." Eric said slowly.

Layla peered up at Maddox. Who was now fully awake. He gave her a comforting smile. But it only brought heartache to look at him.

"And what about Eric?" Layla asked solemnly, clenching her leg.

"What about him?" Dameon snapped. "He's none of your concern."

Layla sighed. Regaining some of her composure now as she carefully placed her leg stationary on the floor.

"He doesn't abide by any codes, he will not keep his word to any matter." Eric warned.

Layla smiled. "No I think he has to. I think it's physically impossible for him to claim me without Maddox's permission." She stared at Dameon who had now glanced up at her.

"Right Dameon?"

"She's right." Dameon concluded.

Another vampire came up to Layla and slapped her. Layla shut her eyes as her cheek began to burn.

Eric extended his fangs and pulled on his chains in rage.

Dameon snapped out of it.

"Do not try to glamour me!"

Tyler and his men watched this in pure fascination.

Though it was hard, Eric held up his head and heartedly had a great laugh.

"Maddox clearly chose the right sibling." He flirtatiously glanced up and winked at Layla.

Dameon didn't like this.

"Well aren't you quite the pair…" In a rush, he grabbed Layla and dragged her across the floor. She clenched her leg as she fell before him on the cold tile. Dameon bent over and adjusted her face to look up at Maddox.

"Just for fun, let's do it your way." Dameon looked up at the haggard Maddox. He looked dreadfully pale, even in vampire standards.

"Haud diutius universitas pacis quod permissum mihi vado." Maddox managed a weak smile as he spoke to Layla.

"No, I won't." She spoke slowly, trying to muffle her tears. "We came to get you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Maddox laughed. "Vos diligo, vos orator nos?" He looked towards Eric. "Do you Layla?"

Layla shrugged. "I don't know. I just…" Before she could finish, Dameon interrupted.

"Enough." He looked up to Maddox. "I sure won't miss your little Italian exchanges."

"It's Latin." Layla and Eric spoke simultaneously.

"Oh well isn't that perfect, he speaks Latin." He pulled Layla beside him to her feet.

"For years I had to endure you being 'my sister.' For years I had to watch you grow up, wanting to have you, wanting to taste you. And then you betray me and go to some other vampire." He glared towards Eric.

"Now you must pay for indiscretions." He motioned his men to prepare a stake.

"This is it _dad, _tell Layla to yield to me or I'll stake you right now."

"Stop it Dameon…" Layla yelled.

"Sherriff Northman." Maddox directed towards Eric.

Eric looked up.

"No!" Dameon spoke hurriedly. "Do it now! Stake him."

"Dameon don't!" Layla pushed him to the ground.

"Layla is your claim now!" Maddox looked sweetly to Layla.

"Close your eyes."

But his warning was too late. Layla watched as the vampires drove a stake through Maddox. Soon there was nothing left on the wall but blood.

Layla stood for a moment in shock. Dameon had just killed his own father, his own maker. He was her surrogate father and mentor, now he was gone.

"Damn it!" Dameon seethed as he advanced towards Eric who had now risen from the couch. He was standing upright, Blood still flowed from his stomach, but his posture was perfect.

"I will challenge you. She's rightfully mine" Dameon promised as he glared at Eric. The two began to fight. But it wasn't fair because Dameon's followers fought Eric as well. Layla looked up at where Maddox was mounted. She stared at the stake Laying on the floor. She looked around at the all in out war that had started in the living room. She grabbed a stake and angled it at the back of a vampire challenging Tyler.

"Thank you my dear." He gestured as he moved on the next attacker.

Layla walked to a female vampire who was holding two silver loaded 9mms in her hands.

"Give me your guns."

She complied and Layla loaded them and tossed it one to Eric. He caught it without looking.

One of Dameon's lesser vampires attacked Layla. She shot with her gun three times. The vampire flew back in paralyzing pain. She looked over. Eric had Dameon's neck in his hands. Another vampire was creeping up from behind.

"Eric watched out." the vampire that fell grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him.

She bent down and shot him in the head.

The vampire stabbed Eric in his side. Though it was just a knife, he was already severely injured. Eric growled in anger as he threw the vampire across the room. Dameon smiled as he pushed Eric back to the ground.

Dameon smiled over Eric in triumph. Eric was leaning over clutching his side. He groaned as he tried to sit up. Layla slowly approached Dameon from behind.

"What's so special about you? Even other sheriffs speak of what an honor it is to be in your presence. Why would she want you over me?" Dameon spoke angrily. He paused for a moment, as if he really expected Eric to answer.

"You think you're above the rest of us? Guess what? I am the rest of us. I am the general consensus of the young vampires and I have hundreds that will back me." Dameon smiled.

Eric stood up. This was an impressive feat since a gaping wound was on his side.

Layla was right behind him now. As evil as he was, he was still her brother, she felt her resolve wavering. But she advanced nonetheless and positioned the stake.

Dameon quickly turned to her and pushed the stake to the ground. He forced her against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Little sister." He studied her up and down. He ran his hand up her side and stroked her cheek. He caused her face to bleed from his sharp nails. Layla cried out as Dameon licked her cheek.

"I don't care about the laws." He angled her neck and extended his fangs.

"When all this is cleaned up you will take your place at my side. You've always belonged to me. Your blood…your body. To guide me and make me stronger and more powerful."

"Finally." He grinned. But was suddenly forced closer to Layla. In an immediate reaction she pushed him away, only to find there was nothing to push. His body had turned to warm, red liquid.

Dameon's surprised face quickly disappeared as he turned into nothing but a pile of blood.

Tyler was standing above Dameon's pool of blood with a stake. The remaining vampires immediately stopped in their attacks towards Eric and Tyler's two guards. With their leader gone, they had no one to guide them.

"Just returning the favor." Tyler smiled and pulled Layla up. She hadn't realized she'd sunk to the floor.

Tyler and Layla looked at the remaining vampires of Area 7. By count, there were six of them left. They looked back and forth between Eric and Tyler. They were all newly turned. Dameon seemed to collect the young, vulnerable vampires for his use. They had no clue what to do.

"Sherriff Gaines is your Master now, you will forever do his bidding." Layla announced and looked towards Tyler, who seemed to agree.

"All of you that still have your lives will come with me." Tyler announced.

The vampire gestured as he followed Layla over to Eric. Who had another vampire in his grasps. Eric was feeding off of him. Layla and Tyler simply and awkwardly waited. Eric quickly drained the vamp but his wounds just weren't healing. He fell back and almost lay motionless on the floor, he seemed to be slipping away.

"Eric." Layla studied him as she clutched his face with her hands.

He grinned back at her calmly. As if blood wasn't gushing out from different parts of him.

"He's poisoned." Tyler noted. "The stake left a gaping wound, that's why he won't heal."

Layla flashed a look of concern.

"Is he…?" She couldn't believe she was asking. "Is he going to die?"

Tyler nodded. "In a few minutes….If he continues to bleed."

Layla hung her mouth open and shook her head.

"Can't you….can't you help him?" She asked feeling utterly helpless.

"Unfortunately I must leave. I will take the recently turned with me, but I cannot stay to explain." He concluded as he looked around.

"There will be hell to pay if Batista hears of this…" He gestured. "I will not forget you have saved me this night."

Layla nodded. Not having it in her to thank him.

"Good luck, If I were you I'd flee while I still could…" He suggested quickly and exited the room and she heard his blaze out the door.

Layla looked around. The marble floors were coated with blood. The puddle closest to her was Eric's.

"It's a shame." He grinned. "I really would've liked to get to know your untamed sexuality. It was only a matter of time until I'd coerced you into it again."

Layla slightly laughed as tears fell down on her cheeks.

"You won't just heal?"

He shook his head. "Guess it's just that time. Tell Pam to look after you. And that she is now Sherriff."

"Oh hell…" Layla sighed as she reached to Eric's side and pulled out the knife that had stabbed him. Without thinking, she cut her wrist and winced slightly. She let the blood drip onto Eric's lips. His fangs extended.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're not a vampire…your blood won't heal me."

"Yes it will." Layla corrected as she lowered her wrist to his mouth. "Just hurry."

Eric quickly sprung up as he grabbed her wrist. The sensation of him sucking the blood made her dizzy. It seemed to be leaving her body at an alarming rate. Eric pulled tighter. Her whole arm seemed to go numb. He corrected his posture more and more as he took her blood. It had the opposite effect on Layla however; Who's energy was beginning to waver. She moaned wearily as she slumped partially in his lap.

"You have to stop."

Eric quickly subsided and let her arm down gently.

He felt almost entirely healed. He felt at his side and stomach, the wounds had almost completely gone away.

"I apologize." He spoke in a dazed, state of euphoria. He'd never felt this way before. It was like all the organs in his body that had been dormant for hundreds of years seemed to wake up…though he was pretty certain they'd long since dissolved.

"Layla?" He picked her up and she fell into him. Almost all her energy was gone. She shivered to his touch. The room and everything in it felt fifty degrees colder.

Eric could hear the distant sounds of sirens.

"We have to leave." He spoke aloud to both Layla and himself.

He lifted her up and escorted them out of the bloodied room and swiftly out the door. Eric levitated off the ground and gently and flew through the night sky. He slid them through the window he'd left open at the hotel. Eric placed Layla gently on the bed.

"Okay, your turn now." He bit into his wrist as he let the blood drip to Layla.

"This is so gross." She spoke while her head was spinning.

"Just drink. You don't have enough blood in you to survive, I took entirely too much, more than I needed."

She shook her head. "Cover me up, it's so cold…Just let me go to sleep….I don't want to be a vampire."

"You only feel cold because you don't have enough blood to keep you warm. I won't turn you. Just drink."

Layla rolled her eyes as she began to taste Eric's blood. She sighed pleasurably as she tasted him. Her left hand ran up and down his arm. Eric moaned with match-able pleasure as she began to suck. It was only a few seconds until she pushed his wrist away.

"That's enough."

"No." Eric pushed his wrist back to her and her drink continued as he closed his eyes. Eventually she let out an exasperated sigh. She had enough blood now, but her exhaustion was giving way.

"Now can I go to sleep?"

"This is acceptable." Eric spoke as he moved her head into his chest.

"You don't have to sleep in the bathtub now you know." She spoke as she clenched to him in exhaustion. Layla quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Eric looked at the clock. He would have to leave her in a few hours and retreat to the closet or bathtub. But through the connection of their blood, he could tell they both were finally comforted. He figured that he'd surely wake before sunrise.


	14. Number the Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Thanks for reading! I have an idea for a sequel if you'll have it. Let me know. There are a couple chapters left to this though.**

**Chapter 14- Number the Stars**

Eric awoke to an empty bed. His arm was sprawled across where Layla was. He glanced at his arm. It seemed paler and lighter than he was used to. The light of the hotel room revealed his skin to be so. Then an alarm went off in his head.

_The light…_

Eric jumped up and thumped on the floor opposite from the window. Layla entered from the bathroom holding a cell phone.

"I'm going to have to call you back." She spoke as she hung up and bent down where Eric was crouching.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she knelt down beside him. "What's wrong?"

Eric stared at her blankly. Expecting her to know.

"The light…it's day it's…"

Layla sighed and tilted her head.

Eric looked back at her. He cautiously held up his hand to the light through the window. To his surprise, all he could feel was the warmth from the sun.

Eric sat up and slowly relaxed on the bed.

"So it's true?" He asked carefully pulling Layla to sit beside him, still staring at the window.

"Yeah, it's true." She rubbed her head.

"I feel…." He paused for a moment. "I feel incredible."

Layla smiled. "Well good. Cause you didn't seem to feel so incredible last night. I thought you were going to die."

"You were worried about me."

Layla lowered her eyes. "A little." She smiled.

"Who were you calling?"

"I had to call Rob, make up some excuse for why I was missing. I also had him send me some money, so I got some new clothes, a prepaid cell… and there's some clothes for you." She gestured towards the desk chair. Eric immediately started changing.

Layla looked to the floor to distract herself.

"Anyways, I saw no downside in everyone knowing where I was. I had to talk to the Nine Inch Nail's manager, the event coordinator at the CenturyTel, there's a lot to be done."

"Nine Inch Nails?"

"They're a band. A really big one. They were scheduled to be at my hotel. But since the fire…"

"You had to make other arrangements. I know who the band is….so what did you tell Rob?" Eric spoke as he peered out the window.

"I told him a distant relative died, and I had to close the estate." She looked down and fumbled with her hands.

Eric turned back towards her. "I am sorry about Maddox."

Layla slowly nodded. "You heard him though, he didn't want to be here anymore anyways."

"But you're still upset I can tell."

"I'm fine."

"I have your blood now, you're definitely not fine."

Layla smiled. "I guess not, but I'm pretty sure he's at peace now….wherever he is. He never had the desire to be a vampire. In fact he loathed it."

Eric shook his head. He didn't agree with Maddox's martyrdom, but somehow he respected him… Or maybe that was just Layla's blood talking.

"So…" Layla started. "You want to go outside?"

Eric looked towards her. "How did you know that? Can you tell from my blood?"

"I don't have to. It's obvious."

Eric looked like a kid at Christmas. He stared directly towards the sun in awe. But quickly turned away his eyes.

"Apparently I'm still a bit sensitive to the sun." He blinked several times.

"Uh, no. No one can stare directly at the sun without seeing spots." She laughed. "But I …guess you forget those kind of things."

Eric nodded as he looked around. "What is San Antonio famous for?"

Layla pondered for a moment. "Well, The Alamo, the colonial missions, the river walk, botanical gardens…"

"The botanical gardens, take me there."

Layla almost snapped back at him. He didn't have to be so pushy, but it was already three o' clock and Eric probably would only have one day of being out in the sunlight. Layla shrugged as she grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him to the nearest bus.

"Alright then."

"A bus?" He asked as he walked up the steps and glanced at the many passengers.

"Well unless you acquired a car in between now and last night…" Layla started as she pulled some quarters out of her pocket and paid for them.

Eric followed her to a seat and sat down cautiously beside her, slowly looking around.

"Are you nervous?" She spoke in a hushed tone, trying to hold back her amusement.

"You better snap out of it. People are going to think you're stuck up. It's a beautiful day." She smiled as she looked out the window. "Just relax and enjoy it."

Eric seemed to agree, but he made no remark.

Layla pulled the cord to signify they wanted to get off at New Braunfuls Ave. The bus driver halted the bus and Layla motioned for Eric to get up.

..

The gardens were a spectacle. The pallet of Texas landscape swept together beautifully. There were a group of kids touring in front of Eric and Layla. Eric seemed a little uneasy, yet fascinated by the kids.

"It's been centuries since I've been around a child." He spoke a little too loudly. One of the mother's looked back and scooted the children away as quickly as she could.

Layla laughed abruptly.

Eric was amazed by all the colors. He couldn't help but glide his hands across dozens of plants and flowers.

"Without the sun, they would cease to exist." Eric observed as he tilted his head and studied a bouquet of Caladiums.

Layla nodded as she stood next to them. "That's miserably ironic."

Eric shook his head. "And here I am, contradicting the creature I thought I was, for hundreds of years." He looked over towards Layla and brushed his lips on her cheek.

"I haven't thanked you for saving my life…I would be lying in a tacky suburb, nothing but ash if it weren't for you."

"Well, to get down to it, you wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me in the first place."

"It was my choice." He started walking and wrapped his arm around her back.

"…And the pay off turned out to be entirely worth it." In a flash, Eric had glided them off the concrete path. Eric pressed Layla's back to a tree and moved into her body. She let out a short gasp as he lifted her face. He attacked her lips with his, pulling in her back closer to him. Layla felt as if her blood was churning. She held her mouth open slightly for easier entry and slowly closed her eyes.

"Damn it. I knew this whole blood exchange was a bad idea…" She moaned between his eager kisses.

Eric grinned and used his hands to push up her shirt. He ran his hands across her skin from her stomach to her lower back. Layla shivered.

"We're in a public place." She warned half heartedly.

"I don't care." He spoke quickly, taking off his shirt.

"Besides…" He glanced left to right. "No one is around…and your skin is even more beautiful in the daylight." He admired with feverous curiosity.

Layla shook her head. She felt her resolve quickly fading. From what she could tell, resolve wasn't a problem for Eric. He was fully ready.

Eric strategically guided his lips to her forehead. He parted strands of her hair with his hand, and held it there.

"Let me see all of you now." He tugged with his free hand once more on her shirt.

Layla sighed, about to comply when two men emerged from the path on the left.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave the gardens." One of the men said. Both had work shirts on, to signify they were employed there. But the man who stayed silent just slightly smiled. He seemed more amused by the sight than angry.

Eric bared his fangs and defied the men heatedly. Layla could tell he was furious for being interrupted.

The man who told them to leave rolled his eyes. "Alright you too, stop messing around. Vampires aren't something to pretend about."

Layla grinned. Eric stared with a mixture of confusion and anger that they had not cowered to him.

"Look, we're really sorry." Layla started while she pulled down and smoothed her shirt. She picked up Eric's and handed it to him quickly.

"We just got lost in the…eh moment." She grabbed his hand and dragged him past the two men who watched them peculiarly.

"Don't go scaring the people Eric…" Layla chided. "Most people are frightened enough about vampires, don't make them think they can't control their hormones." She winked.

Eric's face seemed to slightly relax.

"That would be the end of the fellowship…if they found out a vampire could rise during the day." He grinned at the prospect. "Their whole light/dark premise would be shattered."

"Do they have a San Antonio chapter?" He asked.

"I've had my fair share of death threats from them already for employing vampires. I don't need them broadcasting that I'm some tool for the devil."

"They wouldn't find out."

"Well let me put it this way, I don't make a habit of seeking trouble out."

Eric nodded. "So I guess we have to leave…unless you want me to glamour them."

Eric shrugged. "I really don't mind."

She shook her head. "I get carried away to easily with you. Besides, I really should be getting back to Shreveport."

"If you must."

"I must." She playfully mocked. "I have three days until the concert and I've only had one meeting with everyone." She spoke as she sat on the bench to wait for the next bus.

"Being prospective business partners, will Fangtasia be getting an invitation to the event? At least Pam and I?"

"Well, being prospective business partners, it would be wrong of you to just come and not work. You should sponsor, or have a booth."

"I sense you have something in mind."

A smile spread across her face. "You should sponsor the blood drive."

"Blood drive?" He spoke inquisitively with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, where donors donate blood for _people_ in need."

"Just people?"

"That's right, you and Pam could decorate outside the Red Cross booth, hand out Fangtasia t-shirts and souvenirs to the donors? You could also bring a couple other vampires, to "wow" the crowd."

"That would be feasible. And it could definitely attract new customers to the club."

"Is that a yes?"

"Alright then…Will you be donating blood?"

"I feel that I'd be a bad example if I didn't."

"So through you I'll be donating blood as well?"

"The screening is anonymous, if they find my blood unusable, which they will, they'll discard it."

"Good. I don't want anyone else having your blood." He spoke decidedly.

Layla rolled her eyes. Protectiveness was one thing, but his possessiveness was a whole other. She decided to change the subject. "I've had just about enough of Texas."

Eric agreed. "It was smart or you to send Dameon's vampires off with Tyler. That way no witnesses were left behind. We're tremendously that lucky vampire bodies disintegrate. Otherwise, there would be no stopping Batista's wrath."

She only met him briefly, but judging from his legendary past and his temperament, Batista was definitely a threat.

Layla rubbed her eyes. "I'm so glad it's over….and I can finally move on."

Eric grinned. So was he.

….

Pam had a surprised look on her face in Fangtasia the next evening when she found Eric in his office.

"Things went well I hope?" She leaned in the doorway and crossed her arms.

"Dameon is dead." He spoke not even looking up from his papers.

Pam widened her eyes and shut the door.

"Really…" She sat down across from him. "What happened?"

"Well there was that first henchmen that kidnapped Layla, she got away but then I went with her to see Batista and we were ambushed by Dameon's men and she was taken once more. This time by Dameon's second, Elias."

"And what happened to him?"

Eric gave her a glance.

"Dead and gone."

"Exactly, Our Layla took on that task."

"By herself?"

"Oh yes."

"My oh my, then what?"

"Well Batista was not going to do anything anytime soon so Layla decided to take matters into her own hands. I accompanied her to Dameon's in an attempt to get Maddox out peacefully. Unfortunately Dameon and his men far outnumbered us and Maddox was staked. It just so happened that Tyler Gaines was there, Sherriff from Alabama. He became a crucial ally and ultimately was the one who staked Dameon."

"And what does King of Texas say about this?"

"He doesn't know."

Pam leaned her head forward. "He doesn't know? Will he soon find out?"

"For my sake, Tyler's, and Layla's I sure hope not. Luckily there were no witnesses, Gaines took all of Dameon's young children with him to Alabama."

"What do you require of me?" She spoke faithfully. Pam was loyal to Eric, and whoever Eric was loyal to at the time.

"Nothing regarding that. You did a sensational job as always in my absence. I do however have rather interesting news. Fangtasia will be hosting a blood drive at the concert Layla's hotel is hosting."

"The Nine Inch Nails concert?"

"How is it you knew about this and I did not?"

"Layla sent me two tickets a week or so ago. I assumed she sent you some as well."

Eric glared up at her, Pam snickered.

"So Fangtasia is to sponsor a blood drive huh?" She said quickly changing the subject. "Our Layla has a sense of humor now doesn't she?"

"That she does."

"So what does she taste like?"

This caught Eric off guard, he shifted his eyes up to her quickly.

"I can smell her blood like she's in the room."

Eric pursed his lips and looked down to his paperwork.

"It's quite enthralling, if you must know. I feel sprightly and rejuvenated. And she is mine so don't even think about it."

Pam laughed. "Have I ever took anything of yours?"

"No, it's just a annual warning."

"So what about Rob? Is he _yours _too?" She spoke sarcastically. Pam was never one for possessiveness. She preferred a more open policy.

Eric laughed. "Do with him what you like. It would be easier on me if he were….how do they say it?…"

"Off the market?"

"Off the market, or away from Layla." Eric stood up and smoothed his pants.

"If you have marketing ideas for the blood drive; t-shirts, bumper stickers, flyers please make them tonight and tomorrow."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you."

……..

Layla's eyes shot open. She glanced over at her clock. It was barely five a.m. Since the ingestion of Eric's blood, she hadn't felt much need for sleep. She began to wonder how much of her blood was actually left in her body since a normal human would require much more sleep. The little sleep she actually got was filled with dreams. The dreams consisted of different variations and recollections of what had happened to her the past few weeks. She was glad to be awaken from them.

Though that was rather annoying because she had way too many hours awake. And all the evening hours she tediously buried in work. Work that would help her avoid Eric. Fortunately she'd succeeded all day yesterday. But tonight was the night before the concert. It would be almost inevitable to see him at the rehearsal. Tonight at the rehearsal the vendors and sponsors were allowed to com set up their booths. Layla sighed. His blood invigorated her, but every time she even thought about him, a uncontrollable smile swept across her face. Damn.

Since there was no way she was going back to sleep, Layla shot out of bed and pulled back her hair. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. The water was warm and inviting. But after fifteen minutes, her old water heater started to falter. Layla rolled her eyes. That was something she definitely needed to fix.

After she got dressed, she made her way to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. When she finished, she looked at the clock, it was only six.

"Come on!" Layla pouted at the clock. She didn't need to be at work until ten. Since there was nothing left to do, she decided she could mow the yard. She peered out to the front, and it seemed still fairly short. But the back was a different story. She got her lawnmower out from her garage and started it up. She was amazed by how little the task seemed to affect her energy. And she finished in the record time of twenty minutes. She laughed as she looked down at her attire. She'd earlier discarded her work clothes, which were semi casual. She never liked dressing up. For mowing she threw on a tank top and shorts. She hadn't even been to work yet and she needed another shower.

She returned her mower to the garage and once more hopped in the shower then got dressed for a second time.

Now it was seven thirty and the house was spotless. It didn't require any cleaning in the first place. Layla plopped on the couch. She was proud of her house. She'd bought it a year and a half ago from her night manager Aisha. Aisha and her husband were nomads, they didn't stay anywhere for too long. When they got a job to be hosts on a cruise ship, they jumped on it. Aisha was a good friend. Layla had been over several times and when Aisha was ready to move, Layla assumed the mortgage and all other responsibilities. With the rapid success of her hotel she was quickly able to pay it off and make a few changes. It was a spacious four bedroom. Which was honestly too big a house for just one person, But Layla loved her space.

She smiled for a moment and closed her eyes. Five seconds passed. Layla sprung up and grabbed her keys. When she returned from Texas, her newly repaired Jeep was sitting in the driveway. She figured she'd go to the rented offices and go over the construction plans she'd seen a thousand times. She was in such a hurry, she almost tripped when she stepped on an object on the pathway. Layla squinted as she bent down to pick it up. It was a small blue box, about the size of a ring box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. Layla unlocked and climbed in her Jeep to unwrap it. Inside the box was a small copper star. Layla pursed her lips in curiosity. It practically shined in the light of the morning sun. The five points were razor sharp. She almost pricked her finger when she touched it. She looked around her. There didn't seem to be anyone lurking in the neighbor's bushes. She tried to think of who would give her such a thing. But in all honesty, it might not even be for her. Layla shrugged as she returned the star to it's box and backed out of the driveway.

The offices were empty as she suspected. She took the time to get on the computer and look up her new found symbol. It was naturally a dead end. A five pointed start or a pentagram could mean millions of different things. Or it could simply mean nothing.

She was relieved when she saw Rob walk in the door with two coffees. This meant she could at least bury herself in work again until this evening.

The day progressed as expected. She really didn't get a chance to leave her desk because the phone constantly rang. Vendor and coordinators asking the earliest possible time they could arrive.

Right after lunch a delivery man pushed his way into the crowded office, he looked a little intimidated by the massive amount of people and the limited amount of space. Layla approached him politely and smiled.

"Looking for somebody?"

The man looked on his roster. "Layla Oxley?"

"That would be me."

The man looked relieved as he handed her the clipboard for her to sign. He passed over to her a small package as he gestured and quickly exited.

Layla shut the door to the office. Though it didn't give her much privacy since it was all glass. She sat down in her chair and unwrapped the package.

Rob slipped in through the door and quickly shut it behind him. He handed her a sandwich and sat in the chair facing her. He quickly unwrapped his food and began to inhale.

"What's that?" He asked through eager bites.

Layla pulled out a small blue box. She opened it to reveal yet another copper star.

_Oh boy. _Now she knew the previous one was definitely intended for her.

"Layla?" Rob had stopped chewing and was staring at her. "You alright?"

She quickly closed the box and pushed it aside. "I'm fine. Just a gift from one of the vendors, saying thank you."

Rob nodded and continued to eat. Layla picked up her sandwich and forced herself to take a bite.

"Thanks for the lunch."

After Rob had left she pulled the package back out. Of course it had no return address. Her first thought was to ask Eric if he knew what the star meant. She was slightly angered that her first thought was to ask Eric. The truth was if Eric knew what it was, it probably wasn't good. Either way she'd have to wait until the evening, which came entirely too soon.

….

Layla and Rob met out at the CenturyTel. Rob was ready with a clipboard and a Bluetooth attached to his ear. Layla held back her laughter. Bluetooth's looked silly to her.

The band techs were marking the stage, and setting things up for the instruments. The drummer and bass guitarist were talking to them standing on the side of the stage.

Layla looked around. The 'lobby' was full of vendors and booths. The Army and the Marines, LSU, Tulane, United Way, there were several radio stations who had booths. The band's booth had a side of the wall closest to an exit. It marked off space in the middle and had bars set up for the anticipated line.

"There's that….that woman vampire." Rob whispered from behind Layla.

"Who, Pam?" Layla mused.

"Yeah, over there."

To Layla's delight, it was Pam, in stead of Eric Leaning on a pole. She had two helpers that were draping tablecloths and setting up a black and red satin tent above the table the booth.

"Hi Pam."

Pam turned towards Layla and smiled.

"Lovely Layla…" Pam gave her a once over, the kind that guys on the prowl do. Layla ignored this.

"You smell like Eric." She announced.

"I guess I do, but not by choice."

Pam nodded. "You're not that kind of girl that would by choice." Pam complimented.

"That's why Eric likes you."

Layla shook her head. "Eric likes everyone."

"Not really." Pam glanced over Layla's shoulder at Rob. Who seemed to be pretending to write something on his clipboard.

"Is everything going alright over here? Can I get you anything?" Layla asked, a little disappointed by Rob's behavior.

"Naturally the mobile donor truck won't arrive until tomorrow night, but Eric suggested we get an early start….we should be fine. Though I am rather thirsty."

"Rob, go get Pam some TruBlood."

Rob grudgingly nodded and went over to the concession.

"We want this to be a successful night for you….as far as donating blood goes." Pam grinned.

"What do you think of the display. Some humans think vampires should only be associated with red and black." Pam rolled her eyes.

"I think it looks very much what people expect of vampires, it looks well."

"You look well Layla." Pam flirted.

"So do you Pam." Layla smiled. She genuinely like Pam, but was still wary of her flirtatious attitude.

"Hello Rob." Pam tilted her head and gestured towards Rob who was standing directly behind Layla again.

"Hello." He muttered as he handed Pam four TruBlood's in a drink holster. Then walked off as he pretended to get a call on his Bluetooth.

"I think he likes you." Layla suggested as Pam watched him with curiosity.

"He told me he loves you."

Layla shook her head. "I'm just the only woman he sees…but he likes you I can tell."

"So he's loyal…? Like a puppy?" Pam asked inquisitively.

"Very loyal."

"I think he's afraid of me." Pam spoke suddenly, as if she were a little upset.

Layla shrugged. "Nothing a little glamour wouldn't solve."

Pam raised her eyebrow? "Now Layla, you aren't suggesting that…"

"Well Rob is shy. As long as you are fair, I don't see where making him feel more relaxed would hurt anything."

"I'll keep that in mind." Pam gestured as she opened one of the bottles and took a sip.

"You know Eric would be jealous if he were here. He already is, when I told him you sent me tickets for the concert already, He almost went through the roof with envy. What is it with men and possessiveness?" This was Pam's attempt at girl talk…or at least Layla thought that's what she was doing.

"I don't know. It's maddening." Layla added. "And ridiculous."

"You're a very clever and conniving one Layla, if only if only." If Pam were a human she would of sighed with longing. In stead she turned to monitor her helpers' progress. Then looked back at Layla.

"Thanks for the drink." She smiled as she gave her a wink.

"Why don't you go thank Rob?" Layla urged as she slowly strode off. Pam was just as persistent as Eric.

..

Layla pulled into her driveway and rested her head on the steering wheel. It had been a long night. And she wanted to make herself tired but simply couldn't. Having an extraordinarily seasoned vampires blood coursing through her veins was a little weird.

She tried to go to sleep as she tossed and turned in the bed. But her mind and body were awake. She was fully alert. Layla threw up the covers and quickly made her way to the kitchen. She found her appetite even more apparent than usual. She pulled out a bowl and poured herself some cereal. She took a few bites and placed her spoon down. She felt helplessly restless. As if she could just find the right activity, she'd be content. But nothing she'd done for the past few days had seemed to work. She got up and walked over to her purse.

She pulled out the two copper stars and placed them on her kitchen table. She stared at them blankly for several minutes. She just couldn't figure out what they meant, or who they could be from.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Eric said from behind her.

Layla shot up to her feet and whipped around to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to ask me something."

"I don't remember inviting you in?"

Eric grinned as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Once was enough."

Layla rolled her eyes.

"Unless I rescind your invitation."

"Then you'd never get your answer."

"To what?"

"The question."

"What question?"

"The one you've been wanting to ask me. I have your blood, I know these things."

"How lovely."

"Oh yes. Your blood has oh so many things to tell." He cocked his eyebrow as he relaxed in one of the chairs by her table.

"Ask away my lover divine."

"I don't know what question you're talking about." _lie. _

"Sure you do. But if you're not in the mood for talking…." Eric winked. "I'm always in the mood to satisfy your other curiosities."


	15. The Stars At Night Are Big and Bright

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "True Blood."**

**Chapter 15- The Stars At Night Are Big and Bright**

Layla bit her lip. She really didn't want to tell Eric. If Eric knew what it was that would mean trouble. But Eric's never waning libido was always trouble. She lifted up the copper star and handed it to him.

"Do you know what this is?"

Eric sat down and examined the small object. "It's a star."

"So it doesn't have any significant meaning to you?"

"None that I can think of."

Layla nodded.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yep."

Eric paused for a moment and stared at her. "It seems my answer has not brought you comfort. Something's the matter…." He looked down at the table and picked up the identical star.

"Where did you find these?"

"One was in my front yard this morning. And another was sent to me fed ex this afternoon."

"It's a gift from someone?"

"I hope that's what it is. But usually a gift giver signifies who they are. The first star was in a blue box with a ribbon in my yard. And the other was in a manila envelope with no return address."

"So you don't think it's a gift?"

"If it is, it's rather ominous don't you think?"

Eric nodded. "I'll look into it."

Layla shook her head. "That's not why I wanted to ask you. I just wanted to see if you knew what a copper star signified."

"You don't want my help lover?" He tilted his head tenderly and widened his eyes.

"I'm not sure I like you calling me anything other than Layla."

Eric grinned. "You try so hard not to like me, but it won't work."

"It won't?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, we work to well together for you not to be mine. Resistance is futile." He spoke with all seriousness.

"Plus, you like my cheekbones."

Layla laughed. "Well that's true. But I don't belong to anyone."

"Is that so?"

"Unless you want to introduce yourself as mine to everyone….relationships aren't always about power you know."

Eric laughed. "But I like power."

"So do I."

Eric paused for a moment "I will introduce you as my girlfriend."

"Do millennium old vampires have girlfriends?"

"I'm nothing if not progressive…. What I want is for you to be my lover. Your title is just semantics. It makes no difference to me."

Layla bit the side of her cheek. She never thought she'd date a vampire, especially one as powerful and persuasive as Eric. But a part of her felt at home with him. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

His hand clutched hers to pull her up. They met each other's eyes. Something about his stare relaxed her. It was then she realized it wasn't his eyes at all. She turned her head away.

"As if that's going to help." Eric whispered and rested his chin on her head. He eagerly gripped his arms around her.

To her, his embrace was puzzling. The fact that he was simply holding, and he didn't make any sort attempt to go any further. Layla closed her eyes.

"I don't know how you became so important to me so fast." Eric spoke candidly.

Layla wanted to smiled and laugh. But she could tell Eric was being serious.

"I don't know either." Was all she could seem to say. She hadn't realized he was just as confused by their bond as she was. And it wasn't just the blood either.

"And it's not just the blood, before that. I already felt as if…I longed for your company." Eric spoke.

Layla almost jumped out of her skin. She looked up.

"You've got to stop saying what I'm thinking." She smiled. "It's freaking me out."

"I'll stop talking." He leaned down and parted her lips. He gently licked her teeth with his tongue. Layla laughed at the sensation.

Eric picked her up hastily and brought her from the kitchen to the couch. Layla relaxed back as he slyly maneuvered himself on top of her. Both shifted in an up and down motion to get situated. Her hands moved quickly in removing his shirt. He smiled and pressed his weight down on her. He removed the hair from her neck and began to kiss it softly. Layla's body tensed. Eric lifted his head up and stroked her cheek.

"I'm not going to bite you." His voice was warm, and sweet.

"Never without my permission." She chanted as if it were here creed.

Eric shrugged. Whether he'd keep that promise in the future, he'd keep it for now. He nodded as he moved back down, his fangs fully extended. He slid his chilly hand and pulled up her shirt as his lips caressed her stomach. He tugged on her jeans and began to work on her belt. He slightly jumped when her left pocket began to vibrate.

Layla rubbed her face and laughed. She reached down and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

Eric ignored this and continued to tug impatiently on her pants.

"Hello." She laughed as placed her hand on his chest. This excited him more. He grinded his hips harder into hers.

Layla gasped as his movement slightly knocked the wind out of her.

"Layla?"

"Yeah….um yes?"

- "Layla it's me. Sorry to bother you but there's a delivery for you here and I wouldn't bother you but it says that it's urgent." Rob spoke shakily.

Eric heard this and moaned in annoyance and retracted his fangs. He sat up and smoothed back his hair. Layla sat up beside him.

"A delivery?"

"Yeah, it got mixed up with the expense statements, I found it buried in a stack of papers… It's a manila envelope with your name on it."

"Open it."

There was a moment of silence as Rob opened the package.

"I don't get it, it's another one of those stars."

Eric perked up and looked towards Layla.

"Does it have a return address?"

"No, just your name and the address to our temp office."

"Okay, it's not a big deal, thanks Rob."

"You're welcome."

Layla hung up her phone and relaxed back on the couch.

"Someone is trying to get your attention."

In a flash Eric went in the kitchen and grabbed the two stars.

"They have no unusual scent, no markings…I would feel better if you'd let me look into it…"

She paused for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, see what you can find out."

Eric grinned as he stood up and kissed her forehead.

"I do not wish to go. But I sense this distresses you. Perhaps if I solve this matter quickly, you'll be more at ease?" He spoke as if he were trying to figure her out.

"It's not something you need to handle. But if you can use your…ways and figure out who it might be from that would be great."

"So it will please you?"

Layla felt her whole body blush.

"Yes." She spoke, knowing she very well couldn't lie at this point.

Eric's fangs extended with excitement. He closed his eyes and shifted his jaw.

"At least I carry your scent along with me now." He spoke mainly to himself.

"I'll get to the bottom of it." Eric stated confidently. "But I'm sure it's just one of your fans…."

"I don't think I have many of those." Layla corrected.

"It astonishes me just how wrong that statement is." He grinned. And in a flash, he was gone.

Layla stretched out her arms over her head and laid back on the couch. She let out a long sigh. She wanted what Eric had said to be true. But the likelihood she had a secret admirer was a fleeting possibility.

…

The concert had been sold out for weeks, but Layla hadn't anticipated the enormous swarming crowd. Nine Inch Nails wouldn't be performing for another couple of hours but the CenturyTel seemed at full capacity already. From the sounds of the crowd, the opening act _Case of Monday's _seemed to be a huge hit. Especially since the lead singer was a vampire. She wowed the crowd with her amazing vocals and ability to captivate each and every one of her listeners. After the coming out of vampires to society, the rock scene seemed to embrace them with open arms. This was probably because vampires in their own right were rock stars. Even more so than human musicians. After all, they stayed up all night and partied, lived each night to the fullest and slept all day. Vampires and rock and roll were a natural fit.

Layla leaned against the wall and took a bite of her cheeseburger. Rob faithfully stood by her side holding his clipboard. Almost all the vendors and sponsors arrived. But Layla could tell by Rob's fidgeting that he was waiting for a particular one. Rob's eyes were scanning the crowded entrance hall.

"I knew we couldn't count on vampires, they decided not to come." He spoke quickly, sounding a little disappointed.

"They'll be here." Layla assured as she took another bite. Sure enough, Pam and two other vampires approached them from the left, followed by three human helpers.

Their line seemed to be formed according to rank. Pam was at the head, the two other vampires were standing next to each other behind her, and the humans after that. They were all dressed in jeans and black and red Fangtasia shirts. Except Pam, whose shirt was pink with white lettering. And in stead of blue jeans she wore khakis.

"Greetings Layla, Robert." Pam gestured with a sideways smile. She held up a lanyard with a security pass. It stated very clearly "Undead-L.A. Permit." in the right hand corner.

"I've never been labeled before."

"It's just to tell the Red Cross that you're a vampire. They're not supposed to let you in the bus. I'm sorry but security insisted all vampires get passes labeled "L.A" or " limited access", which means everywhere but the bus itself."

Pam shrugged. "It's not exactly oppression." She turned her head from left to right and looked around.

"I didn't realize this concert would attract so many of my own kind….and so many other things."

She shook her head in distaste. "Practically reeks of matted wolf fur." She blinked several times then looked up at Rob.

"At least the humans will be the only one's donating blood." She grinned. "You'd like to be the first donor, wouldn't you Rob?" She quickly glanced towards Layla wondering if her glamour was acceptable.

"Just bring him back in one piece, and make sure the only blood he gives is over there." Layla pointed towards the Red Cross bus.

"He's a good assistant, I don't think I could replace him."

"And you're a generous and kind master." Pam commented as she grabbed Rob's arm and sauntered off. Her entourage followed obediently behind her.

_Master?_ Layla quickly realized Pam saw her relationship with Rob as Pam's was with Eric's. She shook her head in disgust. She folded up her wrapper from her cheeseburger and threw it in a trash bin. She wasn't anyone's master.

…

Having vampires man a blood drive turned out to be a huge success. They even had to call in an extra truck to set up camp in the parking lot. People lined up to the tent for Fangtasia. Especially since the vampires weren't on any sort of home turf. They seemed more like an amusement park attraction. Though they weren't allowed in the bus itself, their presence seemed enough to encourage donors. The thought of impressing a vampire was a thrilling prospect to most, and the vampires were more than happy to accommodate those feelings.

After donating blood, Layla stepped out of the bus and began to look around. The hall was getting fuller and fuller. Rob had pretty much stayed by Pam's side since he'd left to donate blood himself. Only when he saw Layla shifting through the crowd did he pull himself away.

"You know…" He spoke almost out of breath when he caught up with her.

"Pam…err Vampires aren't as bad as I thought…they're more normal like us."

Layla smiled. "You can go back over there. You've done a great job, now go enjoy yourself."

Rob smiled and gave Layla a quick nod.

"Oh…I almost forgot." He spoke as he whirled back around.

Layla turned back towards him.

"Security texted a few minutes ago. They said they needed to go over a few things before Nine Inch Nails arrives….and to meet them in _Case of Monday's _room since they've already cleared out."

"Okay thanks…now go, have some fun." Layla shooed with her hand.

Rob nodded and eagerly trotted back to the Fangtasia tent…and Pam's side.

…

The hallway that housed the band's rooms was extremely long and winding. It was also dimly lit with cheap, fluorescent lighting which was unbecoming to any skin type. The yellow light made it the hall all the more ominous. It really threw Layla off. She almost didn't recognize her ring tone when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Eric?"

"Layla, where are you?"

"I'm at the concert…"

"In the building? What's your location?"

"I'm in a hallway backstage. I'm about to go talk to Security…they need to go over safety precautions with me."

Eric paused for a moment. He seemed to be mulling something over.

"Security…They are the protectors of the event?"

"Yes…"

"And they are armed?"

"Well, yeah. Eric, what's going on?"

"Stay with Security until I find you. I found out about the stars. I'll explain everything when…" His voice was abruptly cut off.

Layla sighed as she looked around her. The walls were made of thick cement. She tried calling him back but the concrete hall proved to be a bad reception area.

Something wasn't right. Eric found out something about the stars that had upset even him. This was bad.

She tried not to let it bother her as she finally found the room. The tape that labeled "Case of Monday's" had been partially ripped off and part of it thrown on the floor. She chided herself when she remembered she'd passed this room already.

Layla took a deep, slow breath. She didn't know what she was up against so she decided she'd do what Eric said and stay with security.

Before she couldn't even knock on the door a tall, bulky man opened it and emerged from the room.

"Miss Oxley, we have a few things to go over with you."

"No problem." Layla replied as the man stepped aside to let her in the room.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the sight before her. She tried to turn and run but the tall man had already shut and blocked the door.

"Not until we've had a word with you." The tall man said as he folded his arms in front of him.

Layla turned back around.. She felt she was going to be sick. At her count, seven dead bodies laid limp on the floor. All of which were dressed in security uniforms. Though not all of them were whole. Layla saw at least two stray arms and a mangled torso strewn across the floor. Though there was one live human, partially at least that was convulsing under the fangs of a vampire.

The vampire, now aware of her presence looked up at her and grinned.

Layla's mouth fell open.

"Aiden?" She stood frozen in fear and disbelief.

He said nothing. He only bit into the man he was holding of once more and continued to feed.

"Do forgive the mess." A thick voice spoke from behind her.

Layla quickly jumped and turned around.

"Cabeza de…Batista." Layla corrected herself warily.

"My men were hungry." He spoke as he licked his own lips, still lined with blood.

"And the young Aiden has just been released from containment. When one is deprived of sustenance…" He looked around the room. "One can get a little carried away."

Layla pressed her hands to her side firmly. All she could do was maintain her composure and stand completely still.

"Before he was released….Aiden here told me quite the remarkable story."

He paused for a moment, waiting to see if she would speak. Layla stayed silent.

"From my opinion, you and the Viking weren't as honest as you should have been." Batista leaned forward and inhaled Layla's scent.

"You smell well, as before. But now you also smell of him."

Layla swallowed. It was all she could do not to punch him square in the jaw. But to her right stood two more vampires. There also was the tall one at the door. Then Aiden was behind her and of course Batista himself stood not a foot away from her. Which was the biggest threat of them all. This made her odds of surviving if she struck him terribly slim.

"What do you want with me?" She spoke in the lowest, calmest voice she could manage.

"Lovely Layla, she gets right down to business." Batista laughed. "I do not personally care for such cold and corporate dealings….I'm more of the creative, poetic type." He concluded as he pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it towards her. Layla caught the object in midair. She knew what it was before she even looked down.

"What does this mean?" Layla asked as she held up yet another copper star.

He smiled. Batista seemed all too eager to explain.

"The star. It worked on so many levels. First, it gave a clue as to who it was sending you all of them. Texas after all is the "lone star state." there is only one star on the flag….and then of course, a star is a famous insignia that they used to wear in the old western times….at least in popular folklore they used to wear the stars."

"Wear them? Who did?"

Batista grinned. "As I said; I am fond of being poetic… The point is; You Miss Layla Oxley, owe me a Sherriff."

_**The end…????**_

**No, not really the end. Because I've decided to write a sequel….which will probably start some time next week. **

**Thanks so so so much for reading! It's been a thrill to write this first part. Hopefully you'll stick around to read the second.**


End file.
